


Shall We Dance

by Sheyshen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 47,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheyshen/pseuds/Sheyshen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy is invited to a special mission hand picked by her crazy best friend, Natsu. In her excitement she decides to take a walk around town. After a run-in with some not-so-friendly people, Lucy gains a grumbling, but willing, companion for her mission, Laxus. Add the young Wendy into the mix, and let's just hope that the client doesn't knows what's coming. (This fic is also posted on ff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

            The sun began to set, painting the sky with a beautiful array of colors which gradually grew darker and darker. Large brown eyes drank in the display, a fluffy haired blonde leaning out of her window slightly, propped up on her elbows with her head cradled in her hands.

            She sighed lightly before withdrawing and closing the window quietly as the cool air of night began to nip at her bare arms and face. She smiled slightly still looking out the window for a time before getting up off the bed she had been sitting on and making her way across the room to her desk. Pulling the chair out, she plopped herself down to work on her book for a time before she went to sleep. She clicked on the small desk lamp and began to leaf through the pages, scanning them for obvious mistakes as she went.

            A note here and a scratch there, she made her way to the end of what she had completed so far. Writing was her love as much as reading and her guild were, and she took great pride in her work even though she let few see her incomplete book. She touched the pen to her chin thoughtfully glancing at the window for a moment before returning to her work.

            A few hours flew by as she focused her entire attention on the task before her, only stopping as a long yawn forced its way out. Stretching, she set the pen down, gathering up the papers and stood up. Clicking off the light she slowly made her way to her bed, removing her tank top and pulling over a sleep shirt she had left handy on a side table. Pulling the blankets back on her bed, she sleepily snuggled into the warmth beneath. Sighing happily at the sudden heat she closed her eyes to sleep.

            A mumble set her to alert, her eyes snapping open to look at the intruder in her bed. His pink hair was a mess and he was mumbling in his sleep, one arm jutting out and another clutching a small blue cat, who was also sleeping peacefully. The girl sat up quickly, letting out a short scream as she registered the intruder.

            "Natsu!" She yelled, pushing him lightly. When he didn't respond she shook him, harder and harder until his eyes slowly opened to regard his bed mate.

            "Oh..." He mumbled sleepily, "are you done writing Lucy?" He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes and letting the sleeping cat slide down to the bed, where it rolled slightly mumbling about fish.

            "What are you doing here in my house, Natsu? In my bed even?" Lucy squeaked this out, the surprise of her visitor fading quickly.

            He smiled happily, cocking his head to the side as he spoke, "To see you of course!" He gestured to the desk where Lucy had been seated moments prior. "You looked so focused on that that we didn't want to bother you so we laid down here," Natsu patted the bed with his hand, "and I guess we fell asleep while we were waiting for you to be done."He spoke cheerfully and with a wide grin, oblivious to the serious face of his friend.

            "Alright." Lucy nodded, accepting that as the reason behind how she had found the dragon slayer, "but that didn't answer why you're here." She crossed her arms, and raised an eyebrow at her companion, hoping he had a good reason to sneak into her room.

            He smiled widely once more, "I found us a mission!" He spoke with even more cheerfulness than previously. His grin brightening further at each word he spoke, "your rent is due soon. And I thought that you'd want to go just us three. Like old times." He said the last while reaching down and rubbing the belly of the sleeping cat, "Happy picked out one he thought you'd like." He practically beamed at the celestial mage before him.

            Lucy sighed, smiling at Natsu. "Thank you, Natsu." She grinned happily at him, blushing lightly at the fact that he thought of her, "what is the mission anyway?" She asked merrily.

            He pushed himself up and leaned close to Lucy, reaching past her, and retrieved a piece of paper off of the bedside table. Handing it to her she read it, her smile slowly fading. Reaching the end of the page she looked up at her companion who was still smiling happily, if not sleepily.

            "Are you sure about a mission like this?" She turned the paper so the text was facing him and pointed at the page. The mission described a rich folk who was throwing a party but had been receiving threatening letters and became concerned over the safety of his guests. He requested a pair of wizards to act as guests to the dance and to stop anyone who would threaten the event and it's participants. The event being described as 'couples only'.

            "Of course! Why? Does it seem too difficult?" Natsu asked, his smile disappearing for a moment before returning full force. A blush tinted his face as he slowly realized what she was getting at, and only after she had tapped on the word 'couples' a few times. "We thought you would enjoy it since you like dressing up and stuff." He stammered this out averting his gaze slightly. "And the reward is enough to cover your rent all in one go. And we..." He began to trail off, then yawned loudly.

            Lucy blinked quickly, her smile returning. She turned and placed the mission request on the table, then looked back at the mumbling and yawning boy. "I'd love to go." She smiled sweetly, and punched him lightly in the chest, giggling, "but you should get some sleep now." She sighed as Natsu nodded at her, yawning once more. "You can sleep here if you want," she smiled standing up and replaced her sleep shirt with her tank. "But I think I'm going to go for a walk!"

            When Natsu began to protest, saying he could go home if she's that uncomfortable Lucy held up a hand to silence him, "I fear I'm far too excited about the mission to sleep at the moment," she smiled happily, "I think the cool air will help me sleep. And I won't be gone long."

            Her companion nodded and snuggled back down on the comfortable bed, holding the sleeping Happy close. Smiling at the dragon slayer Lucy quietly exited her apartment and walked slowly down the street. She smiled happily, a light blush lingering on her face at the thought of her friends. She hummed quietly as he walked enjoying to cool clear night. 'I don't walk at night too often, it's a nice change,' she thought to herself smiling.

            A sound made her stop. Footsteps approached behind her, multiple ones if she heard correctly. Sparing a glance over her shoulder she spied a group of clearly intoxicated individuals making their way towards her. Fear set in and she reached for her keys to find she had left them at home. Tsking at her forgetfulness she began walking, but at a quicker pace.

            She hadn't known if they had seen her prior, but as she heard them start calling to her in less than flattering ways she made sure to pick up her pace. The group would not be denied, as they too approached her at quicker and quicker speeds. Unsure what to do, Lucy took a quick left down a nearby street, keeping her eyes on the men tailing her. She hadn't been watching where she was going and cursed quietly as she ran into a large body as soon as she had turned.

            She would have fallen but strong arms caught her, holding her close until the figure was certain she was stable once more. Lucy looked up apologetically, fear still on her face. Before she could speak a deep laugh caught her off-guard, "What are you doing out walking the streets this late at night, Blondie?" The figure teased.

            Fear of the pursuing men was replaced with a different kind of fear as she recognized the voice. "I'm so sorry Laxus!" She bowed quickly to the towering blonde before her, then behind her.

            Noting her actions Laxus looked where she was looking. Spotting the group of pursuers, he narrowed his eyes and swept the startled blonde closer to him, grabbing her face in his hand lightly. The group of men caught up, and Lucy tensed unsure what was going to happen next.

            "'Ey man. Thanks for catching her. My girl and I got in a fight and she wouldn't hear me out." He lied, his words slurred almost to incomprehensiveness.

            Laxus rose an eyebrow at the speaker, and glanced down at the shaking blonde in his arms. He chuckled lightly, surprising Lucy. "You seem to have been mistaken," he said threateningly, "Lucy here can't possibly be your girl," he poked her cheek as he said her name. Lucy blinked in surprise at Laxus addressing her by name.

            "You don't know that!" Shouted one of the men.

            Laxus narrowed his eyes at the speaker before continuing, "I said she can't be yours. Because she's mine." He said the last with all the viciousness he could muster.

            Lucy's eyes widened at the blonde. "Wha-" before she could finish even one word Laxus cut her off. He had quickly realized she may blow the lie and leaned down and kissed her. Startled at the sudden kiss Lucy stopped talking and leaned into him, realizing he was trying to help her.

            The men stopped their rants at the sight, and the one who had spoken first yelled at the taller man before him. But before he could get so much as a curse out, a bolt of lightning hit the man square in the chest, knocking him back a few feet.

            "Consider that your cue to get the hell out of here." Laxus rumbled threateningly at the group as he held the blushing celestial wizard close.

            The wiser of the men quickly retreated, leaving their friend sprawled on the ground. Lightning crackled around the pair of blondes, casting violent shadows across the remaining man. Scrambling to his feet, he rose his fist and opened his mouth to shout something but a quick bolt hitting directly in front of his feet stopped him before he uttered much more than a syllable. Nearly biting his tongue the man turned on his heel and fled.

            Watching the man go Laxus finally released Lucy from his grip. She looked up at him, blushing. "Thank you." She stammered out quietly. She looked at him, staring into his blue-green eyes.

            The big brown orbs staring at him with so much admiration caused Laxus to look away quickly flushing at the unusual response. "It's fine." He stated, keeping himself from looking at her. He reached out and took her hand, "I'll take you home Blondie." He mumbled.

            She smiled sweetly at him, surprised at his actions towards her, but happy that he had come to her aid. "Thank you." she said again, smiling as she gripped his hand.

            They walked together in silence, hand in hand, until they reached her apartment. Releasing his grip, he watched her walk up to the door and unlock it. He didn't try to go in after her, but waited til she was safe inside.

            Opening the door Lucy looked back toward the lightning wizard, smiling at him, "Thank you again, Laxus." Then she looked down, blushing hard as she bit her lip lightly. "You could come in if you'd like. I mean it's late and all. And you did help me. It's the least I could offer." She stammered as she spoke, hiding behind the door slightly.

            Laxus chuckled at her. "Thank you, but I'll pass. Gramps will hound me with questions if I don't go home tonight." He smiled at her, "have a good night Lucy." He said before turning and leaving.

            She blushed more at his use of her name. "Good night. Laxus." She said softly, knowing the lightning dragon slayer would hear her reply.

            Closing the door she turned to find Natsu sleeping soundly in her bed. Smiling softly at him she changed her clothes once more. Pushing him over slightly, she settled into bed. Her thoughts revolved around the mission she and Natsu would go on the following day as well as Laxus' valiant rescue. Blushing at both thoughts she snuggled down in the blankets and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

            Lucy awoke the next morning with a sleepy grin on her face. Yawning, she patted her hand around next to her in an attempt to wake the dragon slayer that slept next to her. Her hand touching nothing but blankets she looked over to find that her bedmate had left, and by how cool the sheet felt it had been an hour at least. She sighed lightly, as she got out of bed and began her morning routine.

            'He probably went home to get ready for the mission,' she thought as she prepared a bath. She stripped off her clothes and lowered herself into the warm water, savoring the heat as it touched her skin. She soaked for about a half hour thinking over the events that would take place that day. She'd meet Natsu at the train station in about an hour, then they'd go and meet the client to review what they need to be on the lookout for. The party wouldn't be until 7pm so they would have a few hours to prepare beforehand. She blushed slightly thinking about the mission. Natsu would be taking her and acting as her boyfriend. So they would have to dance together right.

            Lucy's eyes widened at that thought. Does Natsu even know how to dance? She shook her head quickly, telling herself not to worry on such matters. "Of course he can..." She muttered to herself as she stood up and got out of the bath.

            Drying herself she decided to wear her usual attire to meet the client, and picked out a powder blue and white formal gown to wear for the night. Packing that, she picked out a pair of light grey heels, a necklace with a small blue gemstone and a silver hair clip to complete the look. She began to zip her bag closed but stopped herself halfway, then retrieved an extra set of casual clothes for the following day as well as a sleep shirt.

            Zipping her bag shut she placed it by the door and proceeded to blow dry her hair. After that she did up her hair, double checked that she packed all she needed, and quickly wrote a letter to her mother regaling the events of the day prior. She finished the letter, pressed a wax seal on it, and placed it with the other similar letters.

            Deciding she was all set and spying the time she grabbed her belt with her keys and whip and proceeded to the door, grabbing her bag by a handle on the top. She opened the door quickly, narrowly missing a figure that was standing in its path.

            Startled, Lucy squeaked, "I'm so sorry!"

            Her eyes widened as the figure waved off her apology, "It's fine. It's fine, I shouldn't 've been standing that close anyway." Muttered Laxus.

            "What are you doing here?" Inquired Lucy, "is everything okay?"

            "Yeah! Everything is fine!"Laxus grinned happily at the blonde standing in the doorway. "I was just checking up on you, to make sure you were okay after everything that had happened last night." Lucy blushed, thinking back to the night prior. Laxus eyed her with interest and rose an eyebrow at her, gesturing at the bag she gripped tightly. "Where are you off to?"

            Lucy looked up at him, still unsure as to why he was being so...nice...to her. "I'm about to head out on a mission with Natsu." She handed him the mission request paper, "Natsu said that it's be perfect for me since I need the rent money and I like dresses."

            Laxus chuckled, thinking back to the times that Bixlow had called her a cosplay queen. He stopped that thought suddenly as he noted that it was a dance. Handing the paper back to her he asked, "Does that flame-brain even know how to dance though?"

            Lucy hung her head as she tucked the paper in her bag, "I don't know." She sighed. "But it should be fine." She smiled warmly at the lightning dragon slayer, somehow finding herself increasingly more comfortable around him as they talked. She had been unsure about how to feel when she had seen him the first time at the guild, back when she went on the mission to Galuna. After that she had grown to either fear him or hate him as he ignored the guild during the phantom lord incident and when he attacked the guild personally soon after. Maybe she felt both.

            But then, after he had come back during the s class exam and after the master reluctantly let him back in the guild she wasn't sure what to think anymore. He had avenged her underhanded defeat during the grand magic games too. And then that rescue the night before... is he acting like he's starting to care? Lost in thought of the past she hadn't realized that Laxus had been talking to her until he had called her name numerous times and touched her shoulder.

            "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

            She waved him off, blushing lightly, "I'm fine, really! Just thinking."

            "Uh huh." Laxus narrowed his eyes in disbelief, "you have a train to catch right?" Lucy nodded, unsure what brought that on. Laxus grabbed her bag and flipped it over his shoulder, gently enough that it wouldn't slap his back and damage anything inside. "Let's go then," he walked off down the street. Stopping a bit ahead he waved for the dumb-struck girl to follow, "I'll walk you to the train, Blondie. Just to be safe." He said the last quietly.

            Jogging up to him she thanked him for the offer and proceeded to attempt to regain possession of her bag.

            "Nah ah." He turned, moving the bag out of her reach again, "I insist miss." He said laughing quietly. Huffing, Lucy stopped her attempts and walked heavily next to the taller blonde, frustrated.

            The walk to the train station went surprisingly quick, as the pair lost themselves in conversation along the way. A shout of anger and the station's doors busting open to reveal a confused and concerned Natsu running at them snapped them out of their chatter.

            "Laxus! What are you doing with Lucy?!" He asked, still unsure as to whether or not he should be worried for her.

            "Natsu! It's alright." Lucy shouted as she quickly positioned herself so she was standing in front of Laxus in an attempt to block the path of the charging dragon slayer.

            Screeching to a halt, Natsu grabbed Lucy by the shoulders, "What is he doing here?" He asked in as quiet of a manner as his stress would allow. While he looked up to the lightning dragon slayer he was quick to assume that Lucy may be in danger without him around, and whether or not Laxus was the cause.

            "He was walking down the street when I was, so I asked him to help me to the station since my bag was heavy." She lied. Lucy was concerned that if Natsu found out that she had been attacked while he was sleeping peacefully he would be furious. And if Natsu found out that Laxus had saved her, not to mention kissed her as well... Well, Lucy didn't want to think of his reaction at this time. She decided she'd tell him some other time, when he wasn't as volatile.

            "Yeah. And there's no way I can turn down a girl in need." Laxus said as he caught on to her fib. He put a friendly hand on her shoulder, reassuring her that he would say nothing on the matter. 'Best to avoid that dumb conflict if I can.' He thought, before smiling awkwardly at Natsu.

            Releasing his grip on Lucy, Natsu looked Laxus in the eye a few moments before smiling at both blondes. "Oh!" He said cheerfully, "Thanks a bunch Laxus!" Before he could say anything more a worried blue form flew over shouting.

            "The train's about to leave you guys! Hurry up!" Happy started waving frantically at the group trying to get them to rush.

            "Oh no!" Lucy wailed as she heard the train whistle, "Hurry Natsu!" She shouted as she grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the loading platform.

            Slightly startled at the commotion, Laxus stood holding Lucy's bag in one hand and his other hovering over where the blonde had previously been standing. Quickly realizing she ran off he chased after to at least give her the bag before the train set off.

            Rushing onto the train, Natsu found an empty bench and seated himself near the isle, mentally prepping himself for the train ride. Lucy sat next to him, and Happy cuddled onto her lap. Following the group, Laxus stomped on board and quickly put the bag on a spare seat for Lucy. She thanked him for his help and he wished her luck, turned and headed for the door.

            Another whistle and the conductor announced they would be heading out. The doors slapped close in front of him. The train jerked into movement and the fire dragon slayer immediately went green and leaned on Lucy. Laxus, but mere steps from safety began sweating bullets. Glancing over his shoulder at Lucy he saw her smile awkwardly at him and patted the seat next to her for him to sit.

            Taking the invite, he seated himself hard and looked out the window, muttering to the blonde staring at him, "I guess I'll be tagging a long then." He accidentally bit his lip hard as the train jerked a turn.

            Lucy put a hand on his leg as he leaned his face on the cool glass of the window. "Thank you." Lucy whispered. She didn't want to admit that she was comforted by knowing that she'll have both dragon slayers by her side. He griped her hand softly, closing his eyes as he attempted to absorb the cold from the glass and fight off waves of nausea.


	3. Chapter 3

            The train ride seemed to last an eternity, but the group finally arrived at the station, much to the relief of the two dragon slayers. Laxus, who had handled the journey better than Natsu, carried said dragon slayer off of the train before it left. Once more on solid ground, the fire dragon slayer recovered at breakneck speed.

            Sighing at her crazy friend, who had begun running around looking at the various shops of food set up nearby. Lucy grabbed the handle of her bag and tipped it so it rested on its small wheels. She looked up at the grumbling blonde next to her and smiled warmly. Grabbing his hand carefully she began walking, dragging her bag and her complaining companion behind her.

            Quickly falling into step, Laxus walked next to Lucy eyeing Natsu with interest. "Is he always like this?"

            Lucy giggled, "Only when there something interesting going on." She paused. "I think he's happy you came along with us."

            Glancing down at her, Laxus blushed lightly before looking away nodding. The dragon slayer in question overheard a bit of their conversation and jogged up to the pair, Happy flying next to him. Noting the two holding hands, Natsu raised an eyebrow, his smile disappearing.

            "The client's place is up ahead. Let's go meet the guy." The wide grin returned as he spoke, and he hoped that his companions hadn't noticed his prior reaction.

            "Shouldn't we find a place to sleep first?" Asked Laxus.

            Lucy nodded in agreement but Natsu waved off their concern, "We'll have plenty of time to do that after we meet the client." He practically beamed at the pair, "right Happy?"

            "Aye!" The cat cheerfully agreed.

            Lucy shook her head in exasperation, "If there's a party tonight, the hotels will fill up quickly."

            "Stop your worrying! Let's go!" Natsu gleefully said, reaching down and grabbing both blondes by their hand, breaking the pair's loose link. He pulled both down the street and up to the residence detailed in the request.

            Releasing his death grip Natsu went up and banged his hand on the door. Lucy rubbed her wrist lightly as she noted a red mark around her wrist, glancing at Laxus she noted he too had a light mark, although he made no effort to sooth the sting. The door unlocked and a small maid ushered the group in.

            "You are the wizards from Fairy Tail, correct?" She asked in a quiet mousey voice.

            "You bet we are!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly.

            "Then you wouldn't mind showing me your marks so I can be sure. Correct?" A low commanding voice spoke as a figure made his way into the room that the group stood in.

            "Of course we can." Lucy piped in, turning her hand to show the pink mark to the man. "Are you the client?" She asked as he checked her mark.

            "Yes. I am." He stated flatly as he checked Natsu's mark on his shoulder. "I do recall requesting pairs though. Not three wizards and a cat." He continued as he checked Happy's mark on his back. Making his way to Laxus, who had made no attempt to show his mark, he narrowed his eyes at the taller man. "And you?"

            Laxus tsked, "I've rarely seen clients inspect marks for fakes before. In fact the only times I have seen it were on s-class missions. What are you hiding?"

            The man sighed, pulling out a pair of glasses and placing them on his face, "I have had times that wizards from dark guilds have posed as those not of their ilk. Call me paranoid if you will, but I'd prefer to be completely sure I got the wizards from the guild I received a response from." He paused frowning, "now show me your mark or get out of my home."

            Laxus stared down at the man before sighing and undoing the buttons of his shirt. Pulling it open he revealed his muscled chest as well as the tattoos sprawled across the left side from his shoulder down. Right below his heart sat the Fairy Tail mark which the client inspected before pulling back and walking away. "Come with me so I can tell you my plan and what I'd like you to do."

            The group nodded and followed after, Laxus fixing his shirt as they went. Seating themselves on a velvet couch across from the client, the group heard the story behind the event. "A celebration of my wife's work, and involvement in the city." He described it as.

            Laxus knit his eyebrows together thinking over what they were told. "And you think a rogue wizard may attack you or your wife?" He asked.

            The client nodded once, stopped, and shook his head. "I am not concerned over whether or not _my_ life is targeted specifically. Rather, I am worried over putting my wife and the guests lives in danger because someone may be after me." He looked down at his feet, and clasped his hands together in front of him. "Will you help me still? Even after hearing all that?" He asked looking up pleadingly at the wizards seated before him.

            They all nodded, Natsu and Lucy smiling at him warmly.

            "Of course we will, especially after you told us all that." Natsu confirmed, jumping to his feet, ready to take on this mysterious foe. The other two rose to their feet, albeit with less enthusiasm than Natsu, and confirmed they too would assist.

            Thanking the wizards before him, the client escorted them out, reminding them that the party starts at 7 pm sharp so to arrive early. Nodding and saying their farewells the group made their way off the property to the street where they received directions to the nearest hotel.

            Glancing at a street clock Lucy noted they had only 4 hours until the party. Hoping there was still vacancy Laxus went to the front desk to request two rooms. Lucy and Natsu waited closer to the door and discussed the mission as they waited.

            "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NO VACANCY'?" Laxus shouted, surprising the chatting pair.

            Walking over to the dragon slayer, they overheard the desk worker attempting to calm the large angry man before him. "We filled up the last room about an hour or two ago to a young girl and a cat. We have no more space unfortunately sir! I'm very sorry sir!" The frightened man stuttered out this as well as a stream of apologies to the fuming dragon slayer who had started to emit sparks.

            Sighing, Lucy placed a hand on Laxus' shoulder much like he had done for her, hoping it would have a similar effect. Watching lighting dance across her hand, she gripped lightly staring at him, a small frown forming. Laxus looked at the smaller blonde, his rage fizzling. He turned away from the desk in a huff, shaking her hand from his shoulder.

            Natsu watched the two, furrowing his brows slightly. Something the cowardly man had said before stuck out. A young girl… with a cat? Turning to watch Laxus storm out the door, Natsu reached over and held Lucy's hand comfortingly, gripping it lightly. Returning the grip, they proceeded after their companion, Happy trailing along behind them.

            A small thump caught their attention, as well as a squeaky apology. Releasing each other's hands, Natsu and Lucy jogged up to where the sound had come from. A small form had accidentally run into Laxus and had fallen onto their butt. The voice was painstakingly familiar, and as they approached the now kneeling dragon slayer they had found the reason. Laxus helped Wendy to her feet, apologizing to the little dragon slayer as Carla berated him for not looking where he was going. Now on her feet Wendy noticed Laxus' companions.

            "You guys!" Wendy cheered, running up to Natsu and hugging him warmly.

            Returning the hug Natsu smiled, "What are you doing here Wendy?" He asked curious.

            "Carla and I had just finished a mission and were just heading back to our hotel room." Wendy answered happily. The mentioned cat was turning her attention away from Laxus as Happy came to greet her. Ignoring the other cat for the most part, Carla confirmed what Wendy had said. "What about you?" Wendy asked, tipping her head to the side while looking at the group.

            "We're on a mission for later and were trying to find a place to stay for the night. But the hotel is full." Laxus answered coolly as he turned to face the group.

            "If you need a place to sleep, you can share the room with us." Wendy offered, a wide smile on her face.

            "Absolutely not!" Carla exclaimed. "If it were just Lucy I would have no problem, but I do not wish you to share a room with these two males and their tomcat."

            "But Carla!" Wendy whined.

            Carla huffed, turning to look away from the pleading eyes of her dear friend.

            "There's probably another hotel somewhere in this town. And we have about three hours until the dance, so..." Laxus muttered.

            "Dance?" Wendy asked, looking up at the towering blonde.

            Lucy nodded, "We have a mission to act as guards at the dance tonight." She smiled at the little dragon slayer as she oooed in wonder.

            An idea struck Natsu, and he grabbed Wendy by the shoulders gently. "How about this! You come with us to the dance tonight as Laxus' partner. And you'll let us stay in your hotel room with you tonight."

            A wondrous smile covered Wendy's face at the thought of getting to go to a dance.

            Noticing the smile, Carla began shaking her head vehemently. "No." She said, "No. Absolutely not. Wendy. No. We can't just let them stay with us."

            Wendy looked at Carla, a forlorn expression temporarily hiding her joy, "But Carla." She whined. "We're a guild, we're a family. C'moooon." This and other whines came from not only Wendy, but Natsu as well. Finally giving in, Carla gave them permission.

            Cheering, Natsu jumped to his feet and motioned for Wendy to lead the way. Curtsying, she led the group to the hotel room, where she revealed two beds close together.

            "Lucy and Wendy in one, me and Laxus in the other?" Natsu asked awkwardly.

            Laxus shook his head, "No way I'm sleeping next to you flame-brain. If I gotta sleep next to anyone here it's gonna be Blondie."

            Carla grumbled at the comment.

            "Then one of us on the floor then?" Natsu asked. "Lucy sleeps next to one of us and one sleeps on the floor?" The group agreed and drew makeshift lots to figure out how they'd sleep.

            It was decided that Wendy would sleep with Lucy, Laxus alone and Natsu on the floor. Accepting the results Wendy and Laxus left the hotel to find something formal to wear for the party in a couple hours.

            Unpacking her dress, Lucy cleaned off the wrinkles as best she could. Nodding at the display Lucy turned to see Natsu watching intently. Cocking his head to the side he finally spoke after a long pause.

            "So..." He said, speaking carefully. "What is with you two?"

            "Hmm?" Asked Lucy.

            "I mean why are you so close all of a sudden?"

            Lucy closed her eyes for a moment. Deciding it might be the best time, she began telling him everything that had happened the past couple days.


	4. Chapter 4

            Natsu was shocked to say the least. Not only had his dear friend been attacked without him knowing, but Laxus had been the one to save her. And judging by the light blush on Lucy's face as she regaled the events, the rescue had left a lasting impression on the celestial Mage.

            "I guess I have to thank him for helping you..." Natsu looked down, slightly ashamed that Lucy had been harassed while he was sleeping not too far away.

            Lucy waved her hands in front of her, "no, no it's fine. He said it was the least he could do after everything that has happened." She smiled warmly at Natsu, leaning over to rest her forehead on his shoulder. "Thank you, Natsu."

            He glanced at her confused, "for what?"

            Lucy shook her head gently. "Well, for everything, y'know. Bringing me to the guild, and taking me on missions and helping me and all that." She sighed lightly as Natsu patted her head softly. "Just thank you. Really."

            "We'll aren't we a cute couple." A low voice came from the now open door, heralding the return of the other two dragon slayers. Lucy jumped slightly at the interruption.

            Twisting her head to look at the pair in the doorway, Lucy's eyes widened as she saw what they were wearing. Laxus was clad in a formal black suit, with a tie that depicted a stormy night. Standing up, her gaze focused on the little dragon slayer behind Laxus.

            "Wendy! You are just...so...cute!" Lucy hugged the smaller girl, the pair giggling. Wendy wore a poofy white dress that ended just below the knees, with a matching white stole and shoes.

            "I wasn't sure if this would suit me or not," Wendy paused, using her head to gesture at the taller dragon slayer, "but Laxus assured me that it was perfect for me." She smiled warmly, happy to have had a chance to connect with another dragon slayer. Wendy hadn't met Laxus until the fiasco with grimoire heart. And even then it was a fleeting moment of introduction.

            Natsu stood up and walked up to the group, so he was standing directly in front of Wendy. Smiling wide, he placed a hand on her head, touching her hair softly as to not mess it up.

            Wendy's hair was tied up in a pony, with a hair clip that looked like wings jutting out of the tied mass.

            "You look beautiful." Natsu said happily before turning and retrieving the clothes he would wear for the night. Lucy followed suit and after much fuss and a summoned Cancer later both were prepared for the event as well. Lucy did her hair up in a simple bun with the silver hair clip and small chains holding it up, and wore her prepared dress. Natsu wore a deep red suit, with a black bow tie.

            Happy wore a matching tie, and Carla wore a smaller version of the dress Wendy wore, but with a small white rose clipped to her fur. Happy made his way to the white cat and began fawning over her and showered her with compliments. Carla looked away, clearly embarrassed, causing Lucy to giggle at the pair.

            Laxus cleared his throat and gestured to the clock, "it's already 6:30. We should head out. If you are all done preparing, that is."

            He didn't specify who, but Lucy had a feeling that the comment was directed at her. Nodding, the group exited the room, Lucy leaving last as Laxus held open the door.

            As Lucy passed by the lightning dragon slayer he coughed out a "You look nice."

            Blushing Lucy looked up as she turned away. She giggled, "Thank you Laxus." She paused, "you look nice as well." She smiled and followed after the group.

            Trailing behind, Laxus locked the room and hurried up to the group as they made their way down the street to the party. Most of the previously busy street was now empty, and the sun began to sink towards the horizon. Looking at the array of colours, Lucy couldn't help but smile.

            "What is it Blondie?" Inquired the tall blonde, cocking an eyebrow at the small, but sad, smile on Lucy's face.

            "Nothing." She said, returning her attention to the path before her. "I just couldn't help but find it funny how the sunset looks so similar here as it does in magnolia." She sighed lightly, brightening her smile as she looked up at the dragon slayer. "That's all."

            He felt there was more, but had a feeling that he shouldn't push the subject. A glance of concern from Natsu made Laxus shake his head, hoping that the fire dragon slayer would get the idea that he shouldn't push either. Apparently he had, as he nodded to his comrade, attempting a silent communication between them.

            "We're here!" Breathed Lucy, excitement evident in her voice.

            The small maid from earlier greeted the group, and had them present invitations that had been included in the request. Pretending that this was their first meeting, the group was permitted entry to the grand ballroom as guests of the master.

            In the ballroom people gathered together, a hushed chatter coursed through the room just slightly covered by the music that was being played.

            Natsu blanched at the hubbub before making his way to the buffet table on the other end of the room.

            Laxus glared at the retreating man, "guy has no understanding for music." He grumbled.

            "Is that why you're still wearing your headphones?" Lucy asked sarcastically, tapping the side of her head.

            Huffing, Laxus gently pulled the cables, popping the spiked headphones off his ears before stashing them somewhere in his jacket, "just cause I was wearing them doesn't mean I was listening to anything on them."

            He made a face as Lucy giggled at his reaction. She couldn't help but wonder where he stashed them so that he wouldn't be poked by the spikes. She was about to ask when the clock clicked to 7 and began chiming. As a whole, the room ceased all sound. By the time that the clock stopped, the entire room had as well, no music, no talking, barely even the sound of movement.

            You could hear a pin drop, that's how still it became. Even Natsu had noticed, quieting himself and glancing at his companions in confusion. Sensing the silent question, Lucy shrugged at the dragon slayer, gesturing to the balcony where the other guests were now focused on. A single door lined the wall, and after a few moments it clicked open, sliding quietly.

            The client emerged from the doorway, his one arm crooked. A slim pale arm was gently wrapped around that arm, which was connected to a mid-aged woman who's beauty was reminiscent of a porcelain doll. Looking down at the crowd, she smiled before turning her head to look lovingly at her husband. He smiled at her before addressing the people before him.

            "Thank you all for coming to this special event!" He spoke loud, but without raising his voice to a yell, and with the commanding tone the wizards had heard earlier. "Tonight we are to celebrate a very special milestone in our lives, and I feel fortunate to be able to share it with so many of you." He took a deep breath, "I have been working to bring joy to children for years, and for the first time I will personally be blessed with one of my own." A cheer went up. "My wife and I recently discovered that she was expecting, and wished to celebrate this grand event with all of you." He turned to his wife, "my love, you have made me the happiest man in the world day after day. And with this upcoming addition to the family, you will bring even more wonder to my life." She blushed at him, smiling wide, and small tears formed at the corners of her eyes. She kissed him gently, before the pair turned to regard the crowd once more, "please, enjoy yourselves!"

            He pumped a fist in the air, and a second cheer went up as everyone returned to their conversations. The client and his wife made their way down the stairs to mingle with the crowd, speaking to this group and that, laughter and slaps on the back greeting the client each time.

            Lucy watched the couple, a wide smile on her face, "I hope to have someone who loves me that much someday." She said quietly.

            Laxus looked down at her, "you already do Blondie. There are probably a few that would do just about anything just to hear you say that you love them too."

            Lucy looked up at the taller blonde, slightly in shock. But he had turned away, his face slightly red. He patted her on the back and walked towards where Wendy had made her way through the crowd.

            Glancing now at Natsu, Lucy shook her head. "No way." She muttered, "I doubt it."

            Laxus had heard her quiet comment, glancing back at her sadly. She hadn't realized just how much Natsu, much less himself, had grown to love her. Gritting his teeth he decided that he would make her realize it. And with this mission he may never get another chance.


	5. Chapter 5

            From there the dance proceeded normally. All the guests were accounted for. And aside from the group from Fairy Tail, there were no surprise arrivals.

            The music was calm with a soft beat, shifting from classical to a type with a pop feel to it. Laxus couldn't help but laugh as he noticed Natsu trying to dance with Lucy. Swishing her side to side, trying to lean with the music, and impress his partner. Lucy winced as he stepped hard on her left foot. Natsu began apologizing repeatedly, to which Lucy waved off, assuring him that she was alright. Shaking his head, Laxus approached the fumbling pair, Lucy glancing at him with a small smile.

            He bowed gracefully, taking her hand carefully before speaking, "may I cut in?" He asked, looking at the blonde expectantly.

            Smiling, Lucy nodded and curtsied, while Natsu grumbled to himself, heading back to the buffet tables. Whisking Lucy away, Laxus spun her gracefully before falling into beat with the song. Lucy was speechless at how well he could dance.

            Laxus noted her reaction, "gramps had me learn formal dance years back." He muttered, looking away from Lucy's wondering eyes.

            Lucy giggled, "I'm glad he did." She smiled, blushing lightly.

            Seeing her face light up, Laxus couldn't help but pull her closer to him as they danced. Lucy's blush deepened, especially after she saw Wendy watching the pair in awe alongside Natsu from the side of the room.

            "Beautiful!" Wendy gasped as she watched the pair.

            "I don't see what's so special about dancing like that." Natsu huffed, clearly irked at his dismissal. He attempted to mimic how Laxus was dancing, managing to nearly trip over his feet in the process. "Igneel showed me how to dance, y'know. He said I was great, but" he gestured to the pair of blondes twirling on the dance floor, "it wasn't that kind of dance."

            He frowned as he began to notice that many of the guests were watching his friends dance, murmuring amongst themselves about how great they were or how they were a picture perfect couple. Looking up at Natsu, Wendy curled her hands into fists, psyching herself out before making her way onto the floor. Approaching the blondes, Wendy gently tapped Laxus on the side, trying to get his attention.

            The pair stopped as Wendy spoke up softly. "Can you." She smiled lightly, unsure how to word it correctly, "can you dance with me? Show me how to dance like that?" She glanced down, "if you don't mind, that is, Laxus?"

            He smiled at her, patting her on the head gently, "of course." He glanced at Lucy, "if that's all right with you, Lucy"

            Lucy nodded, "of course, I think I'd like to sit for a bit anyway." She smiled at the two dragon slayers before making her way to where Natsu was still half attempting to mimic the dance style he had seen. Laughing quietly to herself, Lucy approached the fumbling wizard, "not like that. You have to move this foot first before you turn."

            Natsu jumped, having not fully noticed his friend's presence. He eyed her questioningly before doing as she instructed, this time managing to complete the step he was attempting.

            His eyes widened in amazement, turning his head to quickly look at the girl, "thanks Luce!" He then bowed how Laxus had done earlier, "may I cut in?"

            Lucy laughed, "you're supposed to say that when you interrupt someone who was already dancing with someone else, dummy."

            Natsu looked up at her, while still in a bow, pouting slightly. "Fine." He said straightening up, "dance with me again, Luce." He tried to keep a serious, near defiant, look to him but Lucy wasn't able to see him as such. He appeared more as the usual 'I made a mistake but I won't admit that it wasn't part of my plan' guy that she liked.

            She paused that thought, she liked him right? As a friend, of course, but was it more? She wasn't sure. Yeah he had been there for her so many times, saving her from so many dangers. But it was because they were such close friends! She thought back to what Laxus had said earlier, that there were people who really loved her. Did he mean Natsu?

            "Luce?" Natsu asked, snapping Lucy out of her thoughts.

            She took his hand, smiling widely, "let's." she said as she shook the quick thought that Laxus had been speaking of himself rather than Natsu and even Gray. Laxus's older than me, and would likely prefer a more mature girl than me.' She thought.

            Natsu took her hand in his carefully, standing in front of her trying to find the right steps again. He was still pretty off from the music, but he wasn't stepping on Lucy's feet anymore. That was an improvement. Lucy sighed lightly as thoughts ran through her mind. The many small events that could be signs that Laxus liked her. 'Of course he likes me', she thought, 'I'm a likable person.'

            "Is everything okay?" Natsu asked, clearly noticing that his friend was distracted by something.

            Lucy looked at him askance as she pulled herself from her thoughts, "Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled at him, "I just have some things on my mind lately."

            "Like what? You can tell me."

            Lucy blushed a little, glancing away as she debated whether or not to tell him or not, "I've just been thinking about a comment Laxus had made earlier. That there are people who like me."

            Natsu's eyes widened slightly, "Of course there are, Lucy!" He grinned cheerfully, "Everyone in the guild does for sure! And there's Yukino and the other two from Sabertooth. I'm sure they like you too. And. And, those flirts from Blue Pegasus. And..."

            Lucy giggled, putting a finger to his mouth to get him to stop rambling. "I mean the type of like, that's more than friends." Her blush hadn't faded, "Like how Loke always tells me how much he's in love with me. That kind of like."

            Natsu registered what she had meant, and stole a quick glance at Laxus who was still guiding Wendy through the various dance steps. A blush covered his face as he thought of what she had just said.

            "When Laxus had said there're people who like me, I think he may have been talking about himself. But how he worded it... It sounded like it was meant to be plural, as in there's more than one person who likes me." She looked down, trying to hide her pervasive blush. "Are y-" She gulped slightly, "Do you like me? Like that?"

            They had stopped dancing, and were standing in the middle of the room, Laxus and Wendy looked at the pair, concern in their eyes. Natsu just stood there, unsure on what to say.

            "I." He paused, "I don't know." He looked at her, "I never really thought of it."

            This struck Lucy like she had just been stabbed. Some tears formed at the corners of her eyes. She shook her head lightly, laughing quietly, "I'm kidding, Natsu. Don't worry about it." She smiled awkwardly at him, "It was a stupid thing to ask. We're best friends after all, I shouldn't have said it." Her smile faltered slightly, she broke from his grip before he could say anything. "I'm going to get some fresh air." She then lifted her skirts and rushed off the floor, not noticing that people were watching her.

            Laxus marched up to Natsu, Wendy trailing behind him worriedly. He postured himself as threateningly as possible before the fire dragon slayer, "What did you do?" he thundered at the shorter male. Natsu looked up at him, clearly confused. Laxus softened his expression slightly, he only wanted answers, and threatening Natsu now would only create a fight.

            Wendy sneaked her way forward, hiding behind the towering blonde slightly before speaking. "What were you talking about?" She asked quietly, so only the three of them could hear.

            Natsu shook his head, "She was saying that Laxus said something about people liking her. And asked if I was one of them. That liked her like Loke does." He glanced at the door his friend had passed through seconds prior.

            "And what did you tell her?" Laxus asked, trying to keep quiet, as he noted people watching the trio. He motioned to the side of the room, "Let's get off the dance floor. We don't need to be the center of attention at someone else's party."

            The other two nodded, and went to the far wall before Natsu answered the question. "I told her I didn't know." He shook his head again, "Then she left like that, you saw that much." He looked at the pair before him, clearly confused at what he did that would have upset the celestial mage.

            Laxus sighed dramatically, Wendy shook her head. "Of course she was upset." He muttered.

            Natsu was taken aback, "She said it was okay."

            Wendy huffed, "She was obviously lying, saying something like that to a girl is plain mean."

            Laxus patted Wendy on the head, sighing again, "I'll go talk to her, we have the mission to take care of still, we all need a clear head for this." He glared at Natsu, "And if I hear that you broke her heart. You'll be the one hearing from me."

            With that said he exit the room, heading to where he thought the celestial wizard may have gone.


	6. Chapter 6

            Lucy sighed. She hadn't expected that response from Natsu. To tell the truth, she didn't expect much, but for him to flat out tell her that he hadn't given it even a thought, it hurt.

            The night air felt cool on her face, as she leaned on the banister and watched the stars. It was about 9 at night, so the chill hadn't set in quite yet, but it was enough to cause her to shiver as the wind gently blew on her wet face. She hadn't cried that much, but it was enough.

            Footsteps alerted her to a person approaching, she glanced up, her make-up slightly smudged, expecting it to be Natsu. Instead it was a complete stranger, laughing quietly to himself. He clearly radiated magical energy, and Lucy couldn't recall his face, so she didn't think he had been in the ballroom earlier.

            He noted her watching him, still laughing quietly, "And what is a pretty lady doing out here in the cold night air all alone?"

            Lucy blushed lightly, "I just needed some fresh air, are you a guest?" She was going to comment that she didn't recognize him, but thought better of it.

            "Of course, of course." He nodded, now standing next to the blonde. She hadn't been able to make out any defining features till now. He was quite handsome, in a regal sort of way. He had short, well-groomed hair, that was slicked back, and was cleanly shaved as well. Dressed in a dark tux, he wouldn't have looked out of place in the party, but someone that attractive would have stood out amongst the dancers that Lucy had seen, albeit not as much as the two males that had accompanied her.

            She eyed him curiously, suspicion evident on her face. She pursed her lips, and went to speak, but was cut off by the man before her.

            "I seem to have arrived quite late, I see." He laughed lightly, "My date was supposed to have met me here, but it appears that I have been ditched." He tsked, returning his attention to the blonde, "Would you like to accompany me for this party?" He asked, his voice smooth and enthralling. He took Lucy's hand gently, leaning close to her, speaking in her ear, "A beauty like you would be a great partner for such an event."

            Lucy blushed, but was slightly uncomfortable at how close the man was getting. He continued, to whisper sweet words to her, and after a short time, Lucy finally agreed to accompany him. The pair strode to the door, slowly, as some part of Lucy told herself that there was something off about the man. She struggled against the sudden mugginess in her mind, forcing herself out of a sort of trance. Stopping dead in her tracks she scowled at the man who stared at her in clear annoyance. He thrust his hand at her, urging her to take it.

            She swatted it away, speaking to him in a threatening manner, "Are you really a guest?"

            "Of course I am." He said, through gritted teeth, "Now come on, let's go in."

            She shook her head, recalling the invitations that everyone had to present, "Then where is your invite?" She asked, her voice slightly smug at how smart she was.

            He drew a small piece of paper from his coat pocket, waving it before her eyes. He pulled it from her reach before she could inspect it, clearly not wishing for her to see it. That was enough for her, as she came to the only logical conclusion that this had to be the one who was threatening the client.

            "I already have a date, mister. And I don't really believe that you're a guest."

            "And why's that?" His annoyance at the girl before him rising. He couldn't believe the nerve of her, who did she think she was.

            "If you were a guest, you wouldn't have needed to try and use magic to convince me to accompany you inside. In fact a handsome man like you would certainly have had a date or two available to bring." Lucy was proud of her intellect at the things she'd noticed, "Plus it appears you didn't take into account that this was a partner event until the last moment. And you wouldn't let me see your invitation." She smiled proudly as she said the last, confident in her deductions.

            A low growl escaped the man, confirming that Lucy's claims were true. He lunged at her, casting a quick spell at her. She dodged it quickly, taking care in trying not to tear her dress. Her attempt failed as she caught her foot on one of the skirts, tearing it horribly. She rolled to a crouch, retrieving her keys from a small pouch hidden in the folds of her dress.

            Pointing the key forward, she called, "Open, Gate of the scorpion, Scorpio."

            Scorpio appeared, using his sand buster technique to shoot the man, catching his leg as he attempted to dodge. Tsking, Scorpio quickly tried again, as Lucy retrieved another key, pointing it forward as before, "Open, Gate of the lion, Loke."

            As Loke appeared, he lunged forward, discharging a Regulus at the man, catching him in the chest.

            The man fell back, recovering quickly. He cast a quick succession of spells at Lucy, some exploding and others creating a smoke screen. Loke swung his fist, attempting to clear the smoke.

            "Lucy, are you alright?" He called.

            Coughing, Lucy replied, "Yeah." She yelped as a spell hit her in the stomach, sending her rolling. She coughed hard, clearing her thoughts as the man went up to her menacingly.

            He laughed at the girl before him, "I didn't want this to happen, but I have to take my revenge." He began to cast again, when a whip wrapped around his throat. Choking, he attempted to remove the lash. Glaring over his shoulder he saw Lucy standing next to Loke, holding the other end of the whip. Quickly glancing back at the Lucy in front of him, he gritted his teeth as the other Lucy stuck her tongue out at him.

            A blast of sand hit the man full, knocking him unconscious. Loke ran over to his mistress, as the Lucy he was standing next to transformed back into Gemini. Scorpio and Gemini approached her as she was assisted to a standing position. She was clearly tired, but she looked proudly at the three spirits before her.

            "Thank you," she said to them. Scorpio bowed before disappearing, and Gemini followed suit. Only Loke remained.

            "Are you alright?" He asked again, his voice full of concern.

            "Of course." Lucy nodded, "Although my clothes have seen better days."

            Loke laughed quietly, "I'll ask Virgo to bring you something." He smiled at her, holding her hand carefully, inspecting the small injuries. Certain that there wasn't any major damage to his mistress, and hearing a set of worried footsteps, Loke bowed his head. "I'll return then, please be careful." He kissed her hand as he faded.

            Lucy shook her head, "Always the gentleman, always the flirt." she muttered, as she turned to greet the approaching person. She expected it to be Natsu, but instead found it to be Laxus rushing to her.


	7. Chapter 7

            He had taken his time with finding Lucy, not concerned with her being in danger. They were in the middle of a party, what kind of idiot would attack a lone girl this close to so many people?

            He had obviously been wrong, as he heard the last fading sounds of struggle. How he had missed it, he didn't know, but he picked up his pace using his lightning to get him there as fast as he could. With worry plain on his face, he came around the corner just as Loke faded back into the Celestial World.

            Laxus ran up to the smaller blonde who was giving him a small, but pained, smile. He grabbed her by the shoulders gently, now noticing the small cuts and bruises covering her body, as well as the torn dress.

            "Are you alright? What happened?" he asked, extremely worried.

            His concern over her made Lucy laugh quietly as she gestured to the prone form of the attacker. "I caught the guy who was after the client. But at the cost of my dress." She sighed, shaking her head lightly, "I liked this one too."

            Sighing at the blonde before him, he hugged her close, "Don't do something that crazy. You should call for help if you get attacked." He buried his face in her hair, "Don't fight someone like that alone again."

            "But, I wasn't alone," Lucy huffed, unsure how to act as Laxus wasn't being his normal scary self, "I had my spirits here to help me."

            He shook his head gently, keeping his face in the blonde mass. He liked the smell of it, even if he wouldn't admit it to the others. There was a strong smell of strawberry to it, and something about that calmed him somewhat.

            Lucy patted him on the back awkwardly, unsure what to do next. They stood there for a short time, until more footsteps alerted the pair that others had heard her fight and were arriving to see what the noise was about. Releasing the smaller blonde, Laxus stood protectively by her side as the first of the guests rounded the corner, followed immediately by the other two dragon slayers and the exceeds, as well as the client and his wife.

            "What was all the commotion?" The client demanded as he approached the pair.

            "We found the person who was threatening you." Lucy said as she fussed with her dress, "He tried to enthrall me with a spell and sneak in the party, and then attacked me when I didn't cooperate." She frowned as the tears swelled.

            The client approached the unconscious man, inspecting his face before nodding in approval, "He's the owner of my company's rival, I should have thought him the culprit sooner." He looked up at the pair, "Good work you two, he's a genius businessman, and a formidable wizard as well."

            Laxus grinned proudly, wrapping his arm around Lucy's waist, "It was all this one's work, she had already knocked him out by the time I got here."

            Lucy looked at him, surprised. She had expected him to try and take some sort of credit for her victory. She blinked once, noticing his expectant glances, and silent push for her to speak up. "Oh!" She squeaked, "Yeah, it's no big deal." She said, glancing away in a slight embarrassment. "My friends did all the work really." She smiled as she gripped her keys

            "No big deal!?" The client said, emphasizing his words, "No big deal would not be the way to describe this. You saved my event from disaster, that is a big deal. And for that you have my thanks." He bowed courtly, his wife, curtsying, said her thanks as well.

            Lucy waved her hand, keeping her grip on her keys and torn dress. "It's quite alright, I'm just doing my job." She smiled at the couple, "But I would like to insist that we continue the party after the guards take him away."

            "But of course!" The client shouted, sweeping his arm up quickly, He directed his attention to the crowd behind him, "Now that this debacle is over, let us all return to the ballroom and pick up the merriment where we had left it off, eh?"

            A cheer rose in the crowd, and the guests were herded back into the large building the group had been in prior. Lucy smiled as she heard the familiar clank of metal heralding the arrival of the military. The group of wizards watched as they arrested the still unconscious man, dragging him into the nearby carriage. The guardsmen said their quiet thanks, having noticed that it was a Fairy Tail wizard who had taken care of the situation, with minimal damage to boot, and left with their prisoner.

            Watching the carriage roll out of sight, Lucy shivered slightly, and a cool breeze touched her now bare arms. Before she could say anything, she felt a pair of coats drop on her shoulders. She glanced up at the dragon slayers who had been standing on either side of her, each now missing their overcoats. Natsu noticed that Laxus had had the same thought as him, but had beaten him to it by mere seconds. He quickly glared up at the taller man, who returned the glare with a small prideful grin. Lucy giggled at the pair, before she pulled the coats together on her small shoulders. Once she was sure that they would not slip off, she walked between the pair, heading in the direction of the ballroom. They watched her, confused, as she gathered her torn skirts, and motioned for them to follow.

            "Well?" She asked, "We have a party to get to."

            Grinning, Natsu jogged up to her, putting his arm over her shoulder and began congratulating her on her fight. Laxus caught up seconds later, and wrapped his arm around her waist, quickly jabbing Natsu in the ribs in the process. This earned him another glare. Wendy and the exceeds laughed quietly as they watched the trio, Carla huffing lightly at their cluelessness of their own feelings, following after their friends.

            Shaking her head at the two dragon slayers, Lucy broke free from their loose grips, and quickened her pace so that she was a few steps in front of them when they approached the doors to the ballroom.

            The client's wife was just inside, clearly awaiting the wizards. She smiled when she saw Lucy. She gracefully approached the celestial wizard, carefully taking her hands, "I must thank you for all you've done." She said, leading Lucy away. "I would like to give you a dress of mine to replace your damaged one." She smiled as Lucy's eyes widened.

            "I couldn't!" She stammered, clearly flattered that such a high-standing individual would give her what she could only imagine to be a gorgeous gown.

            "Nonsense! It's the least I could do, besides I couldn't ask for such a pretty young girl like yourself to dance in such tatters."

            Lucy laughed a little as she realized how she must've looked. While she had little physical injuries, he dress took the brunt of the attacks and clearly showed the damage. "Thank you." She said quietly, continuing with the lady until they had arrived at a large room, filled to the brim with clothes of all sorts. A large dressing table with an equally large mirror sat on one side of the room, chock full of different kinds of make-up and jewelry.

            "Wait one moment, I'll find something just perfect for you." the lady said as she excitedly went to the far side of the room shuffling through various dresses for a time before retrieving one and returning to the waiting blonde. Placing the dress in her arms, she gestured to a space that had a curtain surrounding it. "You can change in there. Let me know if you need help with it." She smiled. "I'll wait here for you."

            Nodding, Lucy made her way across the room to the curtained area. Pushing aside the curtain she found a small couch. It wasn't tiny, but it was small compared to the rest of the furniture in the vast room, and was dwarfed by the large mirror that stood next to it. Placing the dress on the cushion, Lucy stripped off her destroyed dress, holding it up for a moment before placing it on the couch. She sighed at the tatters, "I really liked that dress too."

            Returning her attention to the new dress, she inspected it for a moment before putting it on. It fit like a dream, and after taking in how it looked in the mirror, Lucy found that she quite liked the colour.

            The dress was a deep blue, like the night sky, with a silver trim and a sheer overlay that appeared to have small diamonds attached along the edges. The skirt of it was split in the middle, so her legs were visible from the front, and swooped back, ending in a short train. It was also quite form fitting, showing much of her cleavage. Lucy blushed as she took in her appearance. "I can't go out there in this." She whispered to herself.

            "Everything alright in there?" The lady called, "I'm sure it would fit you."

            "J-just fine", Lucy stammered back "it's just, not what I expected.".

            The lady huffed, unsure whether or not to be insulted by that comment. "Let me see it." She stated calmly.

            Lucy sighed, as she turned around, tripping slightly on a large coat on the floor. Recalling the coats that Natsu and Laxus had lent her, she scooped them up, placing them on the couch with her dress, so she would return them to the pair later. She smiled as she thought of how kind they were to her, she had expected Natsu to care for her, although she didn't think he'd do something like give her his coat without prompting, but she hadn't expected Laxus to do that as well. She was really wondering just what kind of man he was, since prior to the mission, all she had seen of him was his tough exterior and occasional relaxed attitude around Mira and the others. Thinking of Laxus brought back the memory of their earlier conversation, causing Lucy to blush as she thought about how stupid she must have sounded when she asked Natsu how he felt.

            "Are you coming?" The lady asked, a hint of excitement in her voice. She clearly wished to see the dress on her new 'friend'.

            "Yes. Yes I am," Lucy shook herself out of her thoughts, and exited the curtained room.

            "Oh! It looks marvelous!" The lady practically cheered at her choice. She approached the clearly distraught blonde, inspecting how the dress fit. Nodding in approval, she returned to standing in front of the younger girl. "Perfect." she murmured.

            "Is it supposed to show this much..." Lucy gestured to her breasts.

            The lady nodded in confirmation, before summoning a young maid to retrieve the ruined dress. "Take that to be repaired, and return those coats to the two men that came with her." The maid nodded politely before scurrying off with the clothes. The lady smiled at Lucy, before leading her to the dressing table. Retrieving a pair of sheer stockings and handing them to the blonde, she continued to go through various pieces of jewelry before she found a necklace and a pair of earrings that suited her tastes. "Wear this with that dress, it will be perfect." The lady pursed her lips at the thought.

            "Thank you, Ma'am." Lucy replied as she finished putting on the stockings and took the jewelry. "I must say, you are quite adept at fashion."

            "But of course!" She said proudly, "I take pride in how I look as well as those I call my friends."

            "Are you saying I'm your friend?" Lucy asked sweetly.

            The lady laughed, "But of course, you have done much to earn my trust, the least I could do is call you a friend." She smiled at the younger girl.

            Lucy returned with a warm smile, as she finished with the jewelry. Her make-up suited the dress just fine, so she hadn't needed to change that, and she insisted that she had someone who would take care of her hair.

            Not fully believing the girl, the lady nodded. Lucy retrieved her keys, and summoned Cancer, asking him to fix her hair into a formal style to match the dress.

            "Of course, baby." Cancer answered as he trimmed and styled her hair quickly. "How is that?"

            "Perfect, thank you so much Cancer." Lucy smiled at the spirit as he faded back to the Celestial World.

            The lady was stunned at this, looking at the blonde in awe. Pulling herself from her wonder, she smiled as Lucy stood up. "Now that you're back to perfect dress attire, I would like to ask you to do something for me when we return to the ballroom."

            "What's that?" Lucy asked as she fixed her dress.

            "I will be having the band play a tango and would like you and your boyfriend to dance alongside us for the start of the dance."

            Lucy gasped at the honor she was given, to dance alongside the host of such an important gathering is like a. She paused, "Did you say boyfriend?"


	8. Chapter 8

            The small maid had quietly made her way to the small gathering of wizards near the buffet table, where Natsu was currently stuffing his face. Wendy greeted the woman warmly, as she was the first to notice her presence. She smiled lightly at the group of dragon slayers, and courtly handed the coats to Laxus, since he was currently not preoccupied by anything. The maid then curtsied before hurrying off, and exited the ballroom.

            "Quite the busy one, isn't she." Wendy said cheerfully. She eyed the tall blonde near her, as he tossed one of the coats to Natsu who had paused his eating.

            Pulling on his own coat, Laxus nodded, "She must've helped Blondie with," He waved his hand in a noncommittal manner, "whatever those two ladies are doing up there."

            "You mean getting non ripped clothes?" Wendy asked.

            "Yeah, that." Laxus looked away, clearly not interested in the way the conversation was going. What did he care what she wore, she looked stunning in everything. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, startling Wendy slightly.

            Natsu laughed at him, somehow knowing just what Laxus was picturing. "Yeah, I don't get the big deal about her wearing that other dress either, but you know how she is."

            Wendy nodded in agreement, completely aware on how concerned Lucy could get about her looks. It's not that Wendy didn't care, but she didn't focus on it as much as her friend did.

            Their small conversation ended as the doorway where the client and his wife had entered the ballroom from hours prior slid open. The client's wife was the first to emerge, making her way quickly to her husband's side. She whispered something into his ear, which caused him to widen his eyes and a small grin spread across his face. He nodded to his wife, as she returned to the door and ushered through a clearly embarrassed Lucy.

            Upon seeing Lucy in the new dress, both Laxus and Natsu's jaws dropped, Natsu dropping a piece of food that had nearly made its way to his open mouth. Wendy clapped in joy as Lucy made her way to the group. She was blushing as she went up to Laxus, and took his hand.

            She led the speechless man to the dance floor, whispering to him as they walked, "The missus asked me to dance with my 'boyfriend' alongside her and her husband for the next song."

            "Why did you take me then?" Laxus asked quietly, not entirely sure on their relationship. He was pretty sure that she didn't have a boyfriend, especially with how protective Natsu was of her, but he thought she would've chosen the flame brain since they were partners and all.

            "It's a tango." She replied flatly.

            "Ah." Of course she would choose him then, Natsu could barely dance, it was doubtful he could manage a tango. "Wait, tango?" He asked as they approached the client and his wife.

            "Yes yes!" The lady cheered, "We love the tango, and since you helped us so much, we decided that you should join us for the start of the dance. Didn't we dear?" The husband nodded, smiling. He didn't say anything, but he didn't seem to mind his wife's idea. She whispered in his ear, "Aren't they cute, it's like how we were when we were their age."

            Lucy didn't hear her comment to her husband, but Laxus did. He smiled proudly that they thought the two blondes were so close. He had hinted at his feelings for the smaller blonde a few times during the course of the mission, but it still wasn't clear to him whether or not they were reciprocated.

            Lucy made no sign of how she felt, aside for asking Natsu how he felt about her. For all Laxus knew, Lucy had no clue as to where his heart lay. For the record, neither had he until just the other day. Sure she was attractive, and he had joked about making her his woman, but when he saw her running from the drunks the night prior, he could feel his heart skip a beat when he saw the fear in her eyes. He wanted to protect her, not that she really needed it, he had seen how she could fight, but something about her made the dragon slayer want to be by her side, wherever she went.

            The music started, and both pairs of dancers stood ready, Laxus still running his worries through his mind. How did he feel about her? He had brought up the topic of the celestial wizard with Mira after the Grand Magic Games, asking her various things about the young blonde. Mira had giggled at his questions, answering them to the best of her knowledge. He had asked everything, from how many keys she had, to how many boyfriends. Although the last was a question he regretted asking the takeover mage. Mira had widened her eyes, then quickly narrowed them in a devilish manner befitting her magic. She had giggled evilly as she told him how Lucy had never dated. That had surprised him, such a pretty girl, and yet she never went on a date. He had gasped quietly as he realized that meant she was about as pure as they come. He had leaned on the bar, asking Mira more questions, ignoring the look he got from the Thunder God Tribe.

            Had she kissed anyone? He had asked, Mira merely shrugged at him, saying she had no idea. Laxus relaxed on the bar stool, he stopped his incessant questions, apologizing awkwardly to Mira for his strange actions. The white haired girl merely smiled at him, leaning on her elbows and pointed playfully at the blonde. 'That's how people get when they fall in love with someone.' she had said.

            Then a few weeks later he had run into Lucy on the street, and had helped her, which lead to his current position.

            Love, he mused as the pair of blondes danced in perfect unison, even with his constant thought he still hadn't been distracted from the dance. If that's what he felt, he knew that he had to let her know. He was sure Natsu felt something for the celestial wizard, since he would sneak into her house constantly. But he figured the fire wizard's heart likely lay with the youngest of the Strauss siblings who had returned to the guild after years of being thought dead. But even then he wasn't entirely sure.

            The dance neared its end, and Laxus prepared himself for what he'd do next. He thought back to his conversation with Mira, and assured himself that he was ready to tell her. It still made him nervous, which he berated himself over, he was the strongest in the guild, he wasn't scared to face anything in battle, so why would someone so great get nervous with something so small?

            The dance ended, the music shifting to something else, classical, with a faster beat. The pairs bowed to the clapping crowd, but before Lucy could leave the dance floor, Laxus had swept her into a soft hug. He held her face, leaning in. Lucy blushed fiercely, as she looked in his eyes.

            "I." He stopped, their noses were pretty much touching, and Laxus could feel the glare from Natsu burning into his back. "I love you." He said quietly, closing the distance between them, and kissing her full on the lips.

            Lucy's eyes widened, but she didn't push away. A cheer went up in the crowd, and various "awww"s could be heard from the onlookers. After a short time the pair separated, a large smile on Laxus' face, and a timid embarrassed one on Lucy's.

            "I." She began, but Laxus cut her off.

            "You don't have to reply. Think about it." He said confidently before making his way across the room. He exited the ballroom, likely going outside to get some fresh air. Natsu followed after him, rage on his face and a faint aura of fire washing over his body.

            Wendy raced up to the bewildered Lucy who was now receiving congratulations from various guests. A soft slap on the back with a small smile came from the client's wife as the pair made their way to the buffet table.

            Wendy smiled up at Lucy, "I had no idea he felt that way about you!" She cheered.

            Lucy shook her head, still surprised by it, "Neither did I." She looked at the door, "I hope Natsu doesn't do something stupid because of that. I have a bad feeling he will."

            Wendy followed her gaze, her smile faltering slightly."I don't know." She said. The pair hoped that he wouldn't do something, but their attention was once again pulled to the surrounding crowd of people, as well as Happy and Carla who flew over, likely to tease the blushing blonde.


	9. Chapter 9

            "Laxus! What the hell was that?" Natsu shouted.

            Laxus looked at him confused, he had been outside for no more than a few minutes before this idiot started shouting at him. Sure, he wasn't sure that was the best way to tell the girl, but it was the best idea he had at the time. "I just kissed her, it's no big deal. I've done it before y'know."

            Natsu balled his fists, "Not that." He growled, "Saying you love her. I thought you had a thing for Mira, not Lucy."

            "Mira's with Freed." Laxus replied blankly.

            Natsu widened his eyes, clearly having missed that couple, he shook his fist at the older dragon slayer. "Still, why Lucy?"

            "Because you're too slow?" Laxus said, leaning against the railing."And because that's how I really feel." He looked away, taking in the night air and enjoying to cool breeze for the third time that night, "Are you saying that I can't like someone?"

            "That's not it," Natsu shook his head, not sure how to respond.

            "Besides you like Lisanna don't you? Or not?"

            Natsu looked at the older man, clearly not thinking of it prior. "I love both of them. Both Lucy and Lisanna. They're my family."

            Laxus shook his head, "I don't mean familial love, Natsu. I mean like love - love. Like I can picture having children with her. That kind of love."

            "That kind of love?" Natsu looked down, his rage had subsided much, since he was distracted by a different kind of thought. "I haven't thought of that before."

            Laxus nodded, "That's cause you're young. You'll understand when you're my age."

            "Don't act like you're so much older than me!" Natsu stomped his foot in anger, earning a laugh from the blonde.

            "What do you plan to do now?" Laxus asked, his voice steady and clear of the jovial sound it had moments prior. "I've made my motives clear to her, isn't about time you did too?"

            Natsu looked at him confused, the thoughts running through his head. How did he feel about her? They were inseparable for the past few years, and he didn't even want to think of what it would be like if Lucy left the guild. But love?

            Laxus shook his head at Natsu, who was clearly at a conflict with himself. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to push Natsu to realize how he felt about the blonde, he didn't really want competition, but they were guild mates, and part of the Fairy Tail family. It was only fair.

            "Is there anyone else?" Natsu asked suddenly.

            Laxus cocked an eyebrow, "Anyone else, what?"

            "That is in love with her. Is there anyone other than us."

            Snorting a laugh, Laxus shook his head, "Not that I know of. Bixlow makes comments about her time to time, but nothing specific. That Sting guy was watching her a lot after the grand magic games, but she was with that other chick too, so..." He stopped himself, not too thrilled to be having a conversation like this. He never really talked to anyone about who liked who, and didn't want to continue to do so, especially considering the 'who' it was about.

            After a period of awkward silence Natsu asked, "That's it?"

            Laxus shook his head, irritation in his voice, "I don't care is all."

            "I thought Gray liked her." Natsu spoke quietly, "That creepy copy of him from way back said something like that."

            "Creepy copy?"

            "What about Gajeel?" Natsu shook his head, "Nah, he's always hanging around Levy. Elfman?" He stuck out his tongue, "Nah."

            Laxus narrowed his eyes at the younger man, annoyed that he didn't receive and answer. "What does it matter if there's others?"

            Natsu looked at him confused, "You just said it did. Didn't you want them to have a chance too?"

            "Hell no." Laxus huffed, removing himself from the balcony, "The less competition the better. Less stress for us all." He started walking back towards the ballroom, the chill or the conversation finally getting to him.

            "Wait! So I'm not competition to you?" Natsu asked awkwardly.

            "Hah, I don't care what you do. I just figured you were her partner and it'd be awkward hearing about you from her everyday if I didn't at least give you a chance to man up and say something." Laxus answered nonchalantly. He really wanted to stop talking and just leave. He knew Natsu would take that wrong and see it as an invitation for a fight. Hopefully he wouldn't try to start anything until they got back to the guild tomorrow.

            Apparently he wasn't so lucky, as Natsu jumped to his feet and started shouting, "Then let's fight!" His fist caught on fire, "You and me, and the winner will get to tell Lucy how they REALLY feel."

            Laxus looked at him dumbfounded, "What's the point, I just said something not even a half hour ago."

            "Fine. Then, loser has to announce it to the guild when we get back." Natsu grinned, proud that he had something to use against the lightning dragon slayer.

            "Fine," Laxus gritted his teeth. While he could care less whether or not people knew he was with her, confessions of love in front of the guild was NOT something he wanted to do. He could already picture Mira and Freed's faces if he announced it. He didn't even want to think of the pure joy that would be on his gramp's face once he heard that his grandson had a thing for the 'cutie' of the guild.

            Fire licked the ground and lightning crackled in the air as the pair of dragon slayers prepared to fight. Shifting his weight, Natsu lunged forward, swinging his fist. Laxus dodged, countering with a quick jab to the side and a drop kick sending the fire wizard crashing to the ground. Rolling to his feet, Natsu inhaled deeply before shouting out a Fire Dragon Roar. Laxus dodged to the side, singeing his coat slightly in the process. Prepping his next attack, Natsu lunged toward the blonde once more, using his fire to accelerate. He brought his hands up, ready to punch, Laxus already set to guard. A scream caught Laxus' attention, as he looked away from the charging dragon slayer at a fuming Lucy. Natsu punch Laxus in the face, sending the blonde back a few steps.

            "What is wrong with you two!" Lucy screeched. "We are on a mission and you guys are fighting each other?!"

            The pair looked at her, stunned into immobility. They didn't know what to say.

            "I can't believe this! I thought that with Laxus coming along we might actually finish a mission without someone breaking something. Obviously I was wrong!" She said, quieter now, but anger still plain in her voice. She gestured to the balcony that Laxus had been leaning on prior, which was now scorched and cracked, a large chuck missing from the railing.

            Lucy turned to face the client who was shaking his head at the sight, his wife laughing lightly next to him. "I'm so sorry for this sir," She said, bowing low, "I understand if you are angry with us."

            "Not at all, it was a nice bit of entertainment, albeit a short bit." He replied, the commanding sound to his voice calm and cool. "We have been discussing on whether or not to get this section remodeled anyway, this just confirmed it as the correct pick."

            Lucy looked at him, wonder in her eyes, "So we aren't in trouble?"

            "Not at all," The client's wife answered cheerfully, "We have to thank you again for all this, and give you a congratulations on a job well done." She continued, confirming the end of the mission, and giving Lucy a friendly pat on the shoulder.

            Nodding, Lucy smiled at the pair, thanking them again for their request, before turning her attention back to the still stunned dragon slayers who were now standing waiting for what she would do next.

            "Now you two..." She practically growled at them, her aggravation at the pair still clear even though they had been given the okay.

            "Lucy." Natsu spoke up, his face flushing slightly, "I have to tell you something."

            "No." Lucy replied angrily. She didn't want to hear anything right now, she had almost lost out on her pay, and that meant she almost lost her rent for the month. While she was thrilled the mission was successful, she was still annoyed at the fact that they had almost caused major destruction again. And the mission wasn't even that difficult.

            "You two need to stop fighting now. We're going back to the guild tomorrow and you can do whatever you want then, but until then you will get along." Lucy said, her voice full of irritation and sounding as threatening as Erza. "Understand?"

            "Aye, sir!" Natsu answered, slinging his arm over Laxus' shoulder in a manner similar to how he and Gray act when Erza is around. Unlike Gray, who would have mimicked the motion, Laxus merely elbowed the other man in the side, muttering a 'get off me' in the process. "What are you doing Laxus? Don't make her get more upset."

            "It doesn't matter, as long as you two aren't fighting right now." Lucy replied blankly. She turned, bid the client farewell and thanked them for everything then left for the hotel. Wendy followed, with the Carla flying next to her. Natsu gulped, and trailed after, with Laxus bringing up the rear.

            Happy landed on Laxus' head, not caring a bit for who he decided to settle on. Laxus grumbled in response. He was going to pull the blue cat off, but decided not to bother for the moment. He had more important things to worry about.

            Watching Lucy, Laxus marveled at how threatening she could be if she tried. He had never seen her like this, and had always pictured her as the type to cry when she was frustrated or angry. He had never had anyone other than Mira startle him into silence before, and really wondered how she managed this. He shook his head as he picked up his pace. Happy mumbled sleepily, which annoyed Laxus. He couldn't believe this thing would fall asleep on his head, didn't he know who he landed on? Reaching up Laxus poked at the sleeping cat, feigning an attempt at removing him. Dropping his arm back down, he wondered just when he started to become such a softie. He could of easily have just sent a short jolt of lightning to punt the cat off.


	10. Chapter 10

            That night in the hotel was awkward. Lucy and Wendy had shared a bed, and of that there was no problem. But the room had two beds, and Laxus had slept in the other, while Natsu was on the floor with Happy. Lucy was upset with both men, and would have preferred not having to share a room with either if she could. But there wasn't much she could do. There weren't any other rooms available. She just wished she would have asked Wendy to sleep on the other side, so she wouldn't have to be so close to Laxus in the nearby bed.

            She rolled over, pretending to still be asleep. She cracked an eye open to look at the clock. 4:38 am. Another four hours until the train ride home. She sighed quietly, having been unable to sleep for most of that night. She was tired, sure, but too much had happened that day that was bothering her. Part of her wished she had let Natsu say what he was going to say, but the other part of her was so annoyed at him that she could didn't care. Then there was Laxus. She couldn't believe that he would've fallen to Natsu's level and actually fought him like that. She had expected him to be more mature than to fight a guild mate while on a mission. She opened her eyes slightly to look at the sleeping blonde that was in the bed barely an arm's length away. Well, she had expected him to be sleeping, but instead found him to be staring at her.

            "Trouble sleeping Blondie?" He asked quietly.

            "What makes you say that?" She replied.

            "You've been awake off and on all night." He sounded tired, but not nearly as much as Lucy was, ". Something bothering you?"

            "No. How would you know if I was awake or not anyway, I've been facing the other way the whole time."She responded defensively.

            "People breathe differently when they sleep."

            Lucy stared at him, not knowing what to say next. She'd been slowly getting more comfortable around the dragon slayer, but this day's event had nearly put her back to square one with him. She shoved her head into the pillow, she didn't have a reply so she just decided to hide. She was embarrassed about how she had acted in front of everyone. They deserved it, especially Natsu, but that didn't make her feel any better on the subject.

            "I'm sorry about shouting earlier." She said, the pillow muffling her voice. "I shouldn't have done that."

            "Is that what's been bothering you?" Laxus laughed. He wasn't expecting that to be what was on her mind. He hadn't been too bothered at her raising her voice at them, in fact he had half expected her to be upset, he was just caught off-guard at the time. "It's no big deal." He muttered, rolling onto his back.

            "Really?" She asked, peeking at him from the safety of her pillow.

            "Yeah. Now get some sleep." He yawned sleepily, "I'm sure Natsu isn't bothered by it either. So, really, don't worry so much."

            "Alright," She was mumbling now, drifting in and out of sleep, his words easing her worries somewhat. She still felt bad, but she was sure that Laxus was right and that Natsu wouldn't even be thinking about it by morning. She drifted to sleep, listening to Laxus talk about something else, she wasn't sure what it was, his speech was muted by the pillow and her fading consciousness. The last thing she heard him say was, "are you falling asleep?"

            Morning came too quickly for Lucy. The hustle and bustle of the people in the room pulling her from the comforting dreams she had been having for the few hours she had slept. Natsu was sitting on the bed next to where she lay, talking loudly to someone who was in the bathroom. Judging from the shouted response, the someone had to be Laxus. Lucy sat up to see Wendy shuffling around the room, gathering items up in a rush.

            Natsu turned to look at her with a smile, "Morning, Lucy!" He spoke cheerfully. Lucy assumed that he had been up for longer than the others by the sound of his voice, but then again, he sounded happy most of the time he was talking to her.

            "Morning." She mumbled out, still waking up. She turned, swinging her legs over so they dangled off the bed, sitting up directly next to Natsu. "How long have you been up?" She looked toward the clock, spying the time to be 7:50am.

            "Not long." He answered, "Wendy woke me up a few minutes ago."

            "We have a train to catch soon, so whatever it is you need to do, do it quick." Laxus said, walking out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on.. He went over to the bed he had used that night, and grabbed the shirt and pants he had left on the side. Flattening them out on the bed, he checked them for wrinkles before going to put them on.

            Seeing that as her cue to leave, Lucy rushed into the bathroom blushing.


	11. Chapter 11

            The train ride home was even more awkward than the one they took the day prior. They had arrived with some time to spare, and had purchased their tickets while they waited for the train to come in. During their wait a small woman rushed up to them holding a medium sized package, the group recognizing her as the maid from the party. She had handed it over with practiced formality before curtsying and rushing away.

            Lucy had opened it once they were seated on the train, finding her dress, that had ripped during the fight the previous night, mended and cleaned. Inside was also a medium sized bag of money and some various gift packages with notes attached. Wendy had joked how it was like Santa's sack of presents, giving the group a good laugh before the train jerked into motion, sending two of the dragon slayers reeling. Seeing as neither could do much in their current situation, Natsu especially so, the group decided to inspect the rest of the gifts when they returned to the guild.

            Silence had pervaded the side car they had shared, as Natsu attempted to sleep on the one bench, and Wendy, Lucy, and Laxus sharing the other, the last of the group continuing his previous attempts at merging with the cold glass windows that he had abandoned the other day. No one spoke, aside from the occasional groan from Natsu when the train hit an especially bumpy spot.

            Hours later they had arrived back in Magnolia, Natsu bolting for the doors as soon as the train came to a complete stop, Happy following after him cheerfully. The group headed for the guild, each carrying something, whether it was their own things or not. Bursting the doors open, they announced their return. Mira happily greeted them from behind the bar, and Levy rushed up to Lucy bugging her for information on what had happened. Everyone was clearly happy to see them all return safely.

            Laxus, who had been carrying Lucy's suitcase, placed the case on a nearby empty table before heading to where his team sat. Evergreen and Bixlow grinned at him suspiciously as Freed babbled about how he should alert them before he leaves like that.

            Lucy smiled gratefully at Laxus, as she saw him grit his teeth at his team's constant chatter and pull out his headphones. She guessed he was trying to drown out their questions with music, but didn't think it would work. Sitting where her bag was placed, she opened the package they had received, and began to rummage through - picking out the random gifts that were scattered in the folds of her dress. As she lined them up, Natsu headed to talk to Gray and Erza about the mission. And if the sudden shouts were any clue, he likely picked a fight with the ice wizard as well. Wendy had headed to the bar, and began chatting with Mira and Lisanna.

            Finally digging the last of the gifts out, Lucy arranged them based on the names on the tags. There was at least one thing for everyone on the team, and she couldn't help but marvel at the thoughtfulness of the client. She took the small groups of gifts to each person, handing them one or two, and in Laxus's case, four, wrapped boxes. She giggled, the client and his wife clearly liked him. Wendy had found a small necklace and matching hairpins which she ecstatically put on. Carla had a new ribbon for her tail, and happy a bandana that matched. Huffing quietly, Carla replaced the ribbon on her tail with the new one, and quickly wrapped the bandana around Happy's neck. She had likely hoped no one would notice her actions, but after hearing the soft giggles from the people surrounding her, she knew she had been seen.

            Natsu cheered happily at the item he received, a nice sized chunk of what appeared to be dried meats. Lucy shook her head at the dragon slayer, clearly confused as to why he would be that thrilled about overly expensive meat. She left them to enjoy their gifts, returning to the table where Levy now sat, excitedly awaiting her friend. Lucy smiled at her as she sat, inspecting her own small gifts. A slight gasp made her look up towards where the Thunder Legion sat. Laxus had opened his own gifts, and had a look of admiration on his face as he inspected a medium sized bottle of a clearly rare type of alcohol. The other three gifts contained a pair of cufflinks, a tie, and something that he quickly stashed away as soon as he realized people were watching him. Lucy returned her attention to her gifts, finding a new necklace, as well as matching earrings and hair pieces. Levy gasped at the beautiful jewelry before returning to her pestering.

            "So... Lu-chan. Tell me all the details. What happened on your mission?" She propped herself in her hands and looked at her best friend expectantly as she continued speaking, "I know Natsu asked you to go with him on this mission, but how did Wendy and Laxus get mixed up into it?"

            Lucy giggled, "Well, some things happened after Natsu convinced me to go," She felt bad not telling Levy everything right then and there, but she didn't want to announce that she had been attacked, not while they were talking in the guild anyway. "Well, Laxus had helped me with my luggage, and had gotten stuck on the train right when it left, so he decided to stick around." She smiled softly, her face flushing a little. "As for Wendy, we ran into her at the hotel we were hoping to get rooms in. She really saved us." Before Lucy could continue the story, She heard Natsu shout and run across the guild hall.

            "YEAAH! That's right!" He yelled, stomping his way across the large room to a particular table, "Laxus! Fight me!"

            A loud groan came from the dragon slayer in question. He was clearly not wanting to hear anything else his companions were saying, but he wasn't thrilled at Natsu's intrusion either. "We're doing this now?" He asked, annoyance in his voice.

            "Of course." Natsu grinned proudly, "Unless you're too scared?"

            Laxus grumbled, "Fine, outside then. We'll destroy this place if we fight here."

            Natsu cheerfully nodded and rushed out the large doors, Laxus following slowly behind him, and the rest of the guild at their heels, chattering as they went.

            "What's this about?" Mira asked.

            The question was directed at Lucy, who shrugged just as confused as she was, "I don't know. They were fighting a bit last night, but I didn't think it would continue into the next day." She paused, "Then again, this is Natsu we're talking about, this fight could have nothing to do with yesterday." She shook her head, sighing dramatically.

            Levy giggled, "Maybe they're fighting over a girl." She looked over at Lucy, grinning evilly as she noticed the blush creep onto her friend's face. Knowing she hit a mark she continued, "What do you think Mira?"

            Mirajane clapped her hands together in excitement, "Whatever the reason I can't wait to find out what it is!"

            The crowd approached a wide field area, where they created a wide circle around Natsu and Laxus, so they could see the fight but avoid most of the elemental backlash that was sure to come. Many started placing bets on who would be the winner, the majority voting for Laxus.

            "Who cares the reason, this should be a good fight anyway," Gajeel laughed thinking about the fight that was soon to start.

            "From what I've observed they're both quite strong, this battle could go either way." Pantherlilly nodded, a smile on his face. "I don't think even I'd last in a one–on-one against either of them." The small black cat gripped the sword on his back as if he expected to be up next to fight.

            "I really don't think it's anyth-" Lucy was cut off mid sentence as Laxus began shouting.

            "The conditions are the same as last night. Fight goes until..." Laxus shook his head, "You know the drill."

            The dragon slayers took up their stances, ready to clash. "BEGIN." Makarov called out, swinging his hand down. No sooner had he done that that the pair sprung into action.

            Natsu lunged at Laxus, his hands and feet ablaze. Swinging his fist up, Natsu attempted a 'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist' and narrowly missed his target. Laxus dodged back, and immediately countered with a swift chop to Natsu's arm, before following up with a lightning charged kick to the midsection the sent Natsu rolling back a few feet.

            Recovering, Natsu charged again, unleashing a quick 'Fire Dragon's Roar' which Laxus dodged. Natsu grinned, seeing this as his chance, he sped up, and used 'Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow' and swung a punch towards Laxus' face.

            Laxus blocked the blow with one hand, and prepared a counter, but Natsu swung up with his other arm, catching Laxus in the stomach. Taking a few steps back, both grinned, happy to see the fight so even.

            Cheers erupted from the crowd as they charged at each other again, fire singeing the ground, and lightning crackling in the air. Blow after blow, the pair dodged and countered and unleashed their respective attacks over and over.

            A 'Lightning Dragon's Roar' ripped past Natsu, narrowly missing the onlookers. A "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack' caught Laxus by surprise, sending him rolling into the crowd.

            A growl escaped Laxus as he pushed himself up and rejoined the fight, the grins still plastered on their faces. They continued their fight, exchanging blow after blow, all enhanced by their magic. Another swift kick to the midsection left Natsu coughing, and a returned punch nearly had Laxus on his knees.

            The fight raged on, the pair unleashed a roar at each other, the magic colliding and exploding in the air. Charging again, the pair connected punch after punch, spell after spell until both were glaring at each other, clearly low on magic energy, but neither willing to concede. To them the stakes were great, and neither wanted to embarrass themselves soon after the fight ended.

            Gritting his teeth, Natsu charged, preparing a final attack. His arms engulfed in flames, and the crackle of lighting joined quickly after. He grinned proudly as he prepared his attack, and swung his fist at Laxus, unleashing a 'Lightning Fire Dragon's Firing Hammer'.

            Laxus's eyes widened as the spell hit, but a quick counter-spell of his own personal lightning diffused a majority of the damage that should have been caused. A huge explosion rocked the area, and various onlookers began running for safety as the attack continued past the intended target.

            Natsu grinned wildly as the remaining bits of flame and lightning flickered on his arm. He breathed heavy as the toll of the attacks finally took hold. Collapsing down to his knees, he cheered. The dust from the attack began to settle, and finally the full damage of the attack could be seen. The ground was ripped up in various places, and the grass was scorched black in large areas. A tree a ways back was slightly uprooted, and quite a few of its branches were hanging or broken off completely.

            And standing in amongst all the destruction, was Laxus. Aside from a few burns and badly torn shirt and pants, he appeared undamaged by the attack. He shook his arm a few times, the palm burnt slightly, waving off the pain. He looked down, and tried patting the dust and ash off his clothes before giving up and looking back at a now shocked Natsu.

            "You shouldn't have tried to use my magic against me. Now you're exhausted and I'm still raring to go." He grinned proudly, lightning crackling around him.

            The realization that Laxus had likely ate the lightning that Natsu used, hit the fire dragon slayer hard. He hadn't thought of that in the heat of the battle, and the special ability of dragon slayers that helped Natsu win many of his fights just might make him lose instead. Collapsing the rest of the way, Natsu mentally slapped himself for forgetting such an important thing .

            Marching up to Natsu, Laxus squatted down before speaking, "It's my win. Can't wait to hear your little confession." He pulled back his arm, hit lightning dancing around his fist, and swung down hard, his final attack shoving Natsu's face into the charred earth. Standing up and popping his shoulder and swinging his arm to relieve some of the strain from the fight, he made his way over to the gathered people, searching for either his team or Lucy. Finding one of the people he was looking for, he headed over to talk to Lucy who was shaking her head as she talked to Mira, Levy and Gajeel. He greeted them, keeping his face neutral, as they began talking to him about the fight.

The gathered guild members began heading back to the guild, as Erza clapped her hands announcing, "Alright. The fun's over."

            Natsu pushed himself up, and jogged slowly over to Lucy, feigning a shove on Laxus, as he squeezed in-between them and included himself in the conversation.

            And as the crowd looked back at the full devastation that the pair had caused, some with joy on their face, others with shock. But all thought the same thing as they took in the full damage to the surrounding area, "I'm so glad they're in our guild."


	12. Chapter 12

            The battle had been over for about an hour by the time the entirety of the guild had returned to the activities and conversations they had temporarily abandoned when they went to watch the fight. Natsu sat with Gray and Erza, as well as Lucy, Wendy, Levy and Gajeel. The group chatted happily about the fight and the mission from the day before.

            Levy cheerfully told Lucy all about the mission she had gone on with her team and Gajeel while Lucy was away, and Lucy shared her thoughts on the dance and her group that she went with for the mission.

            "It was amazing," She said, "Laxus really was an amazing dancer."

            "Didn't think my dancing would make that much of an impression on you, Blondie." Laxus grinned proudly as he made his way over to join the conversation. He forced his way into a seat right next to Lucy, and leaned in close to her. "You weren't half bad either."

            Lucy blushed a deep shade of red, and a knowing smile from Levy sent her fluttering. She turned to look at him, murmuring a thank you. Before she could say much more, Natsu cut in, trying to squeeze between the two.

            "Luce, I thought it was fun, dancing I mean." He grinned at her happily, attempting to shove Laxus out of his way. The larger man on the other hand wouldn't budge.

            "Don't you have an announcement to make flame-brain?" Laxus teased, "You lost fair and square, can't back out of the conditions you yourself set."

            Natsu grumbled, glared at Laxus, then scooted away from the group and made his way to a table. He jumped on it, knocking over mugs and scattering plates. Taking a huge breath, Natsu prepared himself for what he'd say.

            "Hey, everyone, I got something to say." He announced loudly. Most of the guild had already been watching him since Laxus had joined chatting group, and those who hadn't now focused on the shouting dragon slayer. Nodding in satisfaction, Natsu pulled himself up to his full height before continuing. "I made a bet with Laxus for our fight, loser has to announce something..." His voice quieted as he said the last bit, pink tinting his face.

            "You aren't supposed to tell them about the bet dumbass." Laxus shouted at the fumbling wizard. Various members began quietly discussing their thoughts on what this bet was.

            Natsu shot a glare at the lightning dragon slayer before continuing. "Like I said, I have something to say." He turned to face the table that Lucy was sitting at, her face practically screaming 'what now'. Natsu's face reddened more as he thought his words over carefully. He wasn't much for speeches like this, his usual experience was telling an enemy what for, not making heartfelt confessions. "I... I Love." He stopped, who did he love anyway? He really cared for Lucy. But did he love her like that. And then there's Lisanna. How did he feel about her. He had agreed to marry her one day when they were little, but so much time had passed and both had likely moved on. He thought he had when she had 'died'. He had met Lucy after that, and they had gotten very close. And then Lisanna had come back, and with it his childhood feelings.

            Natsu shook his head, he had to choose one, he loved them both with all his heart, but he knew he couldn't choose both. If he did he'd end up receiving the love of neither. But did he want to give up Lucy to Laxus, with the hope that Lisanna may still love him, or did he want to give up Lisanna for the chance at Lucy. If he said he loved Lucy, and she didn't feel the same, wouldn't that just ruin their friendship. But what if he says Lisanna, and Lucy is heartbroken about it, she did seem upset after she had asked him the night before. Natsu shook his head again growling, he couldn't pick one without hurting the other, and he couldn't choose both, so what would he do.

            The guild watched Natsu have a mental battle with himself, Laxus groaning at his friend's lack of planning. Natsu should've known he'd lose the fight and would have to announce it, then again, Laxus doubted he would've been much better up there either. "Get on with it already Natsu. We're getting old here." He shouted, attempting to encourage the dragon slayer to finish his metal fight.

            Pulling himself from his thoughts, Natsu nodded . "I Love, Lu-." He stopped, "Li-" Stopped again. He couldn't do it, he hadn't had enough time to think about it since the dance the night before. "Levy." He stared defiantly at the blue haired girl, whose eyes widened in shock. Natsu realized whose name he had said, and cursed. He had been staring at Levy, while trying to figure out who's name to say, and had accidently said hers instead.

            "Oh no you don't." Gajeel growled, forcing himself up and across the room. He shoved his face within inches of Natsu's, gritting his teeth hard. Natsu just stared blankly at the studded dragon slayer in front of him as various members of the guild gasped and started chatting about this new revelation. Mira stared wide-eyed at the now fumbling wizard who was trying to recover his composure and clear what was apparently a misunderstanding. Mira giggled a little at the iron dragon slayer's reaction, marveling at how close he had Levy had gotten.

            "I didn't mean." Natsu waved his hands in front of him, "I shouldn't have said her name." Natsu scrambled, not finding the words he wanted, he finally retreated from the table and ran out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting the chapters up more often since I'm actually now done done with writing this. Apologies for the long wait, it's been crazy busy the past month or so. Happy Holidays everyone!

            It hadn't been long since Natsu had escaped out the door. The guild was in an uproar about the announcement, and each table of people were discussing what had been said. Gajeel had returned to the table, and was sitting angrily next to Levy.

            "Did he really mean that?" She asked, her voice full of concern, "That he loved me? I don't want to hurt his feelings or anything, but I don't think." She paused, shaking her head.

            Laxus cut her off, "No, he didn't mean it. Coward froze up and just said the name of the person he had been looking at." He growled, "He probably would've said my name if I was sitting just a little closer to you at that time." He shrugged.

            "What I want to know is what this bet was. Care to explain Laxus?" Lucy asked him, her eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Did this have something to do with last night's scuffle of yours?"

            Laxus looked away from those piercing brown eyes. He was pissed that Natsu had announced the bit about the bet, and now it came full circle as Lucy obviously put two and two together and figured out most of it on her own. "Yeah." He said as calmly as possible. She had surprised him the night before, and didn't want it to happen twice within 24 hours. "He was pissed that I said what I said to you ..on the dance floor." His face flushed slightly, "He started picking a fight with me and said the loser had to announce who we loved to the guild. That's all."

            "That's all?" Erza asked, her voice proved both her confusion and irritation.

            "So he really doesn't love me?" Levy asked. Laxus shook his head, and she sighed in relief.

            "Good." Gajeel grumbled out.

            By then Mira had joined them, and gave a mischievous smile, "Really… I didn't know you cared so much, Gajeel." She giggled.

            Both Gajeel and Levy blushed, the former of the pair tsked and looked away, while the latter put her hands on her cheeks and looked down, both clearly embarrassed.

            Erza smiled warmly at the pair before turning her attention to Lucy. "So." She started, keeping her smile, "What did Laxus say to you?"

            Lucy's face flushed, but when she opened her mouth to speak, Laxus stopped her.

            "That's none of your business Scarlet. " He said defiantly.

            "It is definitely IS my business Dreyar." She replied, mimicking how he had addressed her, "Lucy is my dear friend and if you said something that could have made her uncomfortable, then     I would have to take matters into my own hands and deal with you accordingly." She grinned proudly.

            "It's alright Erza, I'd prefer not to say anything about it while we're in the guild. At the moment anyway." Lucy replied quietly as she noticed some of the guild watching her table carefully. "In fact I think I may head home, at least to drop off my luggage. Erza can you give me a hand?"

            "Of course." Erza replied, standing up and grabbing the gift box from the client that was sitting on the table. "I'll come with too," Levy replied cheerfully, gathering up her books.

            The three girls bid their farewells to the group still at the table before making their way out of the guild. Laxus grit his teeth as he watched them go.

            "I should probably head home as well." He said, as he stood up.

            "What? Going to follow them all the way to Lucy's?" Gajeel teased.

            Laxus glared at the other dragon slayer, "No." He replied flatly, "Unlike you, I like to wear clothes that aren't ripped or burned."

            The group had been so focused on the confession, that they had almost forgotten that there had been a fight only a few hours ago. Laxus turned, retrieved his bag, and left the guild hall. Gajeel grumbled and went to speak to Gray, who he had been sitting next to for most of the day.

            "Hey Gra-" He turned to find that the ice wizard had disappeared sometime since Natsu made his confession. The fact that he hadn't noticed Gray leave, annoyed him.

            Further peeved, Gajeel turned his attention to Wendy, who had just stood up and was making her way to the bar with Mira. "Where you two going?" He asked angrily.

            "To get something to drink?" Wendy answered, unsure if Gajeel was trying to tell her she wasn't allowed to do so. "Did you need something from me, Gajeel?" she asked sweetly.

            Gajeel shook his head before turning his attention to Pantherlilly instead. That the small cat would be willing to talk made the dragon slayer happy, but he wasn't sure that he'd talk things over with Lilly. The cat was a warrior, through and through. Sighing heavily, Gajeel abandoned that thought and just leaned on his arm. He wasn't cut out for this kind of thing, and he knew the other two dragon slayers weren't either.


	14. Chapter 14

            Lucy, Levy and Erza made their way through Magnolia to Lucy's home. After arriving the group settled in to have tea and chat amongst themselves in a more private setting. They sipped in silence for a short time before Erza finally spoke up.

            "So." She began, "How was the mission with Natsu?"

            Lucy sighed at her friend, "It went fine, the client was very happy that we caught the guy with little trouble. And his wife seemed to really adore me." She sipped at her tea as she ran through the events in her mind for the hundredth time.

            "I know Natsu asked you to go with him, but how did Laxus and Wendy get involved?" Erza asked, setting her cup down carefully as she watched her friend's reaction.

            Seeing as she wasn't about to escape the expectant stares of her friends, and knowing she couldn't claim innocence in the matter, Lucy sighed and told them everything that had happened from the time Natsu had showed up at her home to ask her to go on the mission to their return to the guild.

            She had talked for so long, only stopping for the briefest of moments to sip her tea, that her throat had begun to hurt slightly. As she finished the story, she looked at her friends awaiting their reactions.

            Erza laughed quietly, "Didn't think Laxus had it in him to do something so... romantic."

            "Truth be told, I didn't think he liked me like that, until he kissed me." Lucy looked down into her tea cup as she swirled the liquid.

            "Did you give him a reply yet?" Levy asked.

            Lucy shook her head, "No, I don't really know how I feel. I mean, I don't know if there's someone I'm in love with."

            "You'll know when you need to, Lucy, don't worry." Erza gave her friend a comforting pat on the shoulder. "And we'll be here to help you with anything you need to talk about."

            "Thank you." Lucy smiled gratefully at the red haired girl. She felt she made the right decision about telling her about what happened over the past couple days. She tried her best not to show it, but she had been extremely nervous talking to either Natsu or Laxus after the latter had confessed to her the other night. The thought that someone would be able to tell her that they loved her in complete seriousness was always a dream for her. But like a dream, she always believed it to be nothing more than a scenario that would only play out in her head.

            And then here comes the blonde dragon slayer, dancing with her in the most formal and romantic ways possible and then confessing his love to her at the end. It just seemed like something out of a cheesy romance novel. When he had confessed to her, she had been so surprised she had no time to reply, and that seemed to be how he wanted it. He forced her into a situation where she would have to think it through before she could accept or reject him.

            "What I don't get is why he would fight Natsu." Lucy muttered.

            "Maybe Natsu has a thing for you Lucy." Levy offered.

            "But we're best friends. He even said so when I asked him." Lucy shook her head.

            Erza and Levy looked at Lucy sympathetically before their conversation was interrupted by a stomach growling loudly. Blushing Erza looked away, covering her face slightly, "I do believe it's time for dinner for me. I think I'll head home." She looked at Lucy again, smiling, "I'm still here for you if you need to talk more. I can come back anytime you need."

            Lucy nodded gratefully, and the trio stood, Erza and Levy heading out the door as Lucy waved goodbye to them. After her friends were out of sight, Lucy turned to regard a lump on the bed. She had noticed it when the group had arrived, but didn't want to point it out at the time. But now since her guests had left, she felt it time to talk to her intruder.

            She stood next to the bed, gripping the blankets with one hand and pulling them off in a swift motion. "Alright Natsu, get up."

            The pink haired dragon slayer didn't reply to her. He curled up, shielding himself from the sudden cold and buried his face in the soft pillow on the bed.

            "Don't ignore me." Lucy said, sitting on the bed, putting a hand on his shoulder. "What's going on with you?"

            Natsu turned his head to regard the blonde, "Did you have to tell them everything that had happened?"

            Lucy widened her eyes, "O-Of course. I trust those two with my life, they aren't going to go tell everybody what we talked about."

            "I know that!" Natsu sat up swiftly. "It's just that, I." He looked away, speaking quieter. "I just don't think Laxus should have done that I guess."

            Lucy cocked her head to the side, "He's free to like who he likes, you know." She paused a moment before adding, "I just wasn't expecting that person to be me."

            Natsu chuckled, "I thought he liked Mira, out of everyone since he talks to her the most."

            Lucy started at him blankly, "Mira's with Freed." She replied flatly.

            The fact that Lucy said this practically the same exact way Laxus did, annoyed Natsu. "Don't start talking like him!"

            Lucy was taken aback by his sudden outburst. "I was just stating something everyone already knew." She grit her teeth, "And don't yell at me for something like that!"

            Natsu was about ready to bump heads with Lucy, his annoyance at the recent events pushing him close to the edge. He stopped and stared at the annoyed blonde before him. Then laughed a little, her face just seemed way too cute to him at this moment, "You know Lucy." He put a hand on her face and leaned close, "I really." Their noses were almost touching now, and both of their faces were flushed. Either could close the distance with a small movement. "I."

            The door burst open suddenly. "Lucy I forgot. I wanted to ask if you wanted to go on another mission now that you're..." Erza stopped in her tracks as she saw the two sitting on the bed. Her face flushed to crimson, "I see, I'm interrupting something. I'll see myself out!" Erza backed out quickly, "I'll talk to you at the guild tomorrow, see you!" She swiftly closed the door behind her and bolted down the street, leaving the two bewildered wizards staring in shock at the door.

            Natsu was the first to recover, speedily jumping off the bed and making his way to the door. "Well, I just wanted to apologize for how I was acting earlier, and for picking a fight with Laxus earlier. I'll head out, I left Happy behind at the guild so I'll go get him and..."

            Lucy had gotten up and grabbed the fumbling dragon slayer's hand while he spoke. "It's alright Natsu. Thank you for taking me on that mission with you yesterday." She smiled at him sweetly, the smile fading for a second as she heard Natsu's stomach growl loudly. She laughed lightly, a sound that seemed almost like music to Natsu's ears. "How about to make up for all the trouble you and Laxus caused..." She put a finger to her chin in thought, "We'll go out for dinner together. Your treat." She smiled evilly, tapping her finger against his chest.

            Natsu stared at her wide-eyed before laughing and bumping his forehead against Lucy's, "Fine, but I'm choosing the restaurant."

            "Alright." Lucy cheered, "Just the two of us?"

            "Just the two of us."

            The pair then headed out the door, hand-in-hand, heading to the restaurant for their evening meal.


	15. Chapter 15

            The night was starting to creep in, and the air began to cool. It wasn't too late, although the dark sky had already eaten up most of the quickly receding light, and the western horizon was a beautiful array of oranges and purples. A girl watched the sky with wondering eyes, before the man sitting beside her drew her attention away from the display.

            "Are you feeling better?" Laxus asked.

            The girl nodded, "Much." She paused taking a sip of water from a bottle she was holding before continuing, "Thank you, mister, for helping me."

            "No problem." Laxus leaned back on the park bench, reviewing what had just occurred.

            He had been walking home from the guild hall, grumpy and ready to fight even though he was still tired from his match against Natsu. He had taken the familiar roads that lead to his home like he always did when he had heard a cry for help.

            Set to alert, Laxus had run in the direction of the scream, and had found a girl being attacked by some men. He had charged in, lightning flashing and had finished off the group in seconds flat. Turning to check if the girl was uninjured he instead found large terrified eyes staring up at him for a moment before they snapped shut, the body they belonged to falling to the ground. Laxus didn't know what to do, so in a panic he scooped her up and took her to a nearby bench. Laying her down he found a shop and got some water for her.

            By the time he returned to the bench the girl had awoken, and was staring at her savior, shaking slightly, fear in her black eyes. Her blue hair stuck to her face in spots where tears had been, and her eyes were puffy and red. Laxus handed her the water bottle, before seating himself beside her.

            "Why did they attack you-" He stopped, hoping she would fill in a name or something.

            "Crystal." She said shakily, "And I don't know. I was walking home from work when they jumped me."

            "Did they say anything specific?"

            She shook her head. Taking a large gulp of water, and finishing off the bottle, Crystal stood up. She turned and bowed to Laxus, "Thank you again sir. You really helped me out of a tough spot." She smiled at him gratefully.

            "Like I said, it was no problem," He pushed himself off the bench, "At least let me escort you home, a lady like you shouldn't be walking alone this late."

            Her eyes widened, "You would? Thank you so much." She said bowing again.

            The pair walked down the road in a comfortable silence before Laxus spoke up, "My name's Laxus, if you were wondering. I'm from-"

            "Fairy Tail, right?" She finished, glancing at him.

            "Yeah, guess you've heard of me." He smirked at his companion.

            "Of course I have. I've been a fan of yours since I was little." Crystal giggled, "I always dreamed of joining Fairy Tail, but I'm not what you'd consider a good wizard." She shook her head, "The only magic I'm good at isn't suited for something like a legal guild, and I'm not about becoming a criminal. Soo.." She trailed off awkwardly.

            Laxus patted her on the back, "You're welcome anytime, I'm sure my gramps would be thrilled to have another lady join the guild now that we're back to full power." He spoke in a boasting manner, proud of his guild.

            The pair continued chatting about different events of Fairy Tail as they walked, but a sight caught Laxus's attention, causing him to stop in mid sentence. "Is everything alright?" Crystal asked, looking to see what he was so focused on.

            Sitting at a table on the outside serving area of a restaurant was Natsu and Lucy. The two were chatting happily, and enjoying a meal together.

            "Aren't they from Fairy Tail too?" Crystal asked, "It looks like they're on a date, how cute."

            A spark jumped from Laxus's arm, zapping his companion lighting, surprising her. He grit his teeth, and went to leave, but his legs wouldn't listen. He was practically burning from jealousy. "Why?" He asked himself, "Why are they out having dinner together?"

            "They are partners aren't they?" Crystal answered, not knowing she wasn't supposed to hear that. "You're not jealous of them are you? You don't strike me as that type of guy."

            Laxus glared at her, causing the girl to shrink back. She put her hands up in front of her face, "Alright, I get it, it was a rhetorical question." She smiled awkwardly at him, "You know, my place is just down the street, I'll head home on my own now."

            This surprised him, pulling his attention away from Lucy, "Are you sure?"

            "Yep," She cheered and pointed to an apartment building about six houses away from them, "You could come with me, if you'd like. I could." She blushed, "I dunno, thank you properly." She took a few steps away from him, holding out her hand. "Well?"

            "Hey, Laxus?" A shout from behind him made him turn and see Lucy and Natsu looking at him, both with smiles on their faces. He waved awkwardly at the pair, and they began to motion for him to come over to their table.

            He turned back to Crystal, who was watching him expectantly, "You know what. I think I'll pass. I got plans."

            She frowned, "Alright. It's your loss." She waved at him as she left. Turning her back to him she made her way to the building she was pointing at and entered, "Your loss, you could have gotten over her if you came with me." She muttered closing the door.

            Laxus watched her go, before heading to his guild mates. "What's up?"

            "Who was that girl? She was awfully pretty." Lucy teased, "Did she confess to you or something?"

            Laxus shook his head, and pulled up a chair to join them, "No idea. Just met her when she needed some help. That's all. What about you two?" He raised an eyebrow at the grinning fire dragon slayer.

            "Having the best dinner I've had in a while." Natsu cheered. "Have some, it's good."

            "Don't mind if I do." Laxus replied, taking a piece from each of their plates while Lucy waved over the waiter to order more food.

            "What would you like, ma'am?" He asked as he approached the table.

            "Another of this, and can I get a refill on my drink?"

            The waiter nodded, taking note of the order.

            "Can I get a beer?" Laxus asked, earning a look from Lucy, "What? I like my alcohol. It's no big deal."

            She shook her head laughing lightly. Never had she pictured that the three of them would have a meal together like this. "And a beer for him." She told the waiter, who nodded and rushed off to fetch the items they ordered.

            For the rest of the night the trio chatted happily and ate and drank their fill before heading home for the night.


	16. Chapter 16

            "Urgh." Lucy groaned as she sat up the next morning. She had spent most of the night at the restaurant with Natsu and Laxus, The latter of her two friends having joined halfway through her meal with her best friend. The meal went great, and all three had a blast, but somewhere along the way Laxus had convinced her to try some of his drinks. Lucy gripped her head remembering how the larger blonde had ordered her some type of fizzy fruity drink. It had tickled her throat and nose as she sipped at the drink suspiciously, unsure about the taste, but after finding how sweet it was she had ordered a few more after. She couldn't recall much more after that.

            She groaned again, placing a hand on her face before muttering, "Note to self; Never drink with Laxus." She went to get up but found an arm holding her in place. Without looking she attempted to remove the limb, but her attempts were met by the arm gripping her harder. Finally she turned to wake the sleeping dragon slayer so she could get cleaned up. "C'mon Natsu, let me go. It's morning alre- " she stopped mid sentence, her eyes widening in shock as she recognized the form that slept peacefully next to her wasn't the one she thought it would be.

            The sun was peeking through the curtains, and perfectly highlighted the tattoos that sprawled across the bare shoulder that was peeking out of the blankets. The muscles flexed and relaxed, releasing the startled blonde.

            "Sorry I'm not who you thought I was." Laxus grumbled sleepily. He pushed himself up to a sitting position and yawned dramatically before stretching his back and rolling his shoulders. Lucy stared wide-eyed at him, her surprise blanking out her mind. "You might want to close your mouth. I know I can be a lot to take in, but this isn't the first time you've seen me without a shirt." He smirked at her before sliding his way out of the blankets and practically rolling out of bed.

            "T-that's not why I." She paused. "What happened after we left the restaurant? Where's Natsu?" She asked the blonde who was now stretching his legs and grumbling about a headache.

            "We came back here, I had to carry you by the way, and just passed out on the bed." He tugged his arm to stretch his shoulder, by first pulling it across his chest then behind his back. "Natsu should be in there somewhere." He gestured to a lump next to where the bewildered blonde sat.

            As if on cue, an arm jutted out of the mass of blankets, nearly slapping Lucy as she jumped in surprise.

            "Lucy! Are you alright?" Natsu asked as the rest of him emerged from the blankets.

            "I-" Lucy was cut off.

            "They didn't hurt you did they?" Natsu grabbed her by the shoulders and began scanning her for injuries.

            Lucy put her hand on his cheek, "I'm fine Natsu. It was just a dream."

            Breathing a sigh of relief, Natsu grinned brightly and jumped off the bed and stretched his back. "I'm so glad." He said, "I never imagined that a normal rabbit could be that vicious."

            "A rabbit? Are you kidding me?" Laxus asked, his voice dripping with annoyance. "The bath's yours Blondie, if you want to use it next." He looked over his shoulder, "it should still be warm if you hurry." He grinned.

            "You already took a bath?" Lucy asked confused since she hadn't noticed the blonde dragon slayer leave during the time she had been talking. "How? You were only gone for like 2 minutes at most."

            Laxus grinned. "Unlike you I don't take hours in a bath."

            Natsu narrowed his eyes, "you're not even wet."

            "I can dry myself, pinkie. I am an adult."

            This statement was met with blank stares.

            "I got up about a half hour ago took a bath and went back to bed." He admitted. "Although I'd be up for another bath if you need company Blondie." Laxus wiggled his eyebrows up and down as he spoke.

            Lucy's face flushed nearly to crimson. "I-I'm fine on my own thank you!" She stuttered out as she rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door quickly behind her.

            Laughing Laxus lounged on the recently abandoned bed. Turning his attention to his fellow dragons layer, "So..."

            "Not yet." Natsu stopped him before he could continue. They heard the splashing of water from the other room. "I don't know still." He looked down at the floor thoughtfully. "I don't want to ruin our current relationship with something like this. I mean if she doesn't feel the same it would be weird acting as best friends again."

            "Humph" Laxus had jumped off the bed, stripping off his shirt in the process. "You won't get anywhere without taking risks. It's not like you to think this much about something. Relax a little."

            "Wait! What are you doing?"

            "Going to hop in too. Duh" Laxus grinned. "Lucy's been in there too long. Perhaps she needs a little assistance, I mean she did complete the mission the other day practically on her own."

            "No. No way. She'll kill you. She's got that nasty move of hers so she should be fine."

            "Don't worry so much about that. You watch, she's probably fallen asleep or something in there."

            Natsu nodded in response. He had realized that he wouldn't be able to talk the larger man out of his daring plan to attempt to see Lucy naked, but he wasn't about to be pulled into as well. "Suit yourself." He said, "Lucy'll be upset though and she can be scary when she's upset."

            Laxus tsked before making his way toward the door. But before his hand could even reach the knob the front door of Lucy's home swung open.

            "Lucy there's trouble! Something happened at the guild and master is gone and I can't find..." Erza came charging into the room, stopping dead as she saw a shirtless Laxus inches from the bathroom door, and Natsu lounging about on her friend's bed. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion at the blonde as he scooted away from the door.

            The trio's attention was pulled back to the bathroom as they heard a clatter and the door swung open.

            Lucy emerged, obviously concerned. "What happened Erza?" She asked. She held a towel in front of her to keep herself covered enough that the boys wouldn't see anything she didn't want them to, her hair was up in a bun, and she had Laxus's headphones on.

            "Where'd you get those?" The owner of said headphones asked as he glanced at the desk he had left them on the night prior.

            "They were in the bathroom so I figured it was alright for me to borrow." She smiled sweetly at the taller blonde, silently telling him to stop this conversation for now. Turning her attention back to Erza, she continued, "Who were you looking for? What happened?"

            Erza nodded her head towards Laxus, "I was looking for Laxus but he wasn't home, so I came here to find you and Natsu." She paused before continuing. "As for what happened, I think it'd be easier to just show you."

            Lucy nodded, "let me get dressed and I'll go." She backed back into the bathroom and changed quickly before emerging again to find her other two friends were also ready to go.

            "Let's hurry then." Erza said. Her voice was once again filled with urgency and concern, "I don't know how long Macao and Wakaba can keep the guild calm while I'm away."

            The group nodded and proceeded out the door and headed toward the guild at as quick of a pace that walking could allow.


	17. Chapter 17

            Shouts were heard from the guild hall as the group arrived.

            "How could this happen?" Someone shouted.

            "Was anything actually stolen?" Screamed another.

            Erza shoved open the door with the others trailing in behind her. Most of the members wandered around in a panic, with the rest attempting to calm them.

            As they heard the group enter, the guild looked upon Erza as their savior in their time of need.

            "Come with me." Erza urged her trailing friends to follow her.

            Obeying, the trio followed after silently, confusion plain on their faces. The group headed toward the staircase that lead up to the guild masters office, passing by various guild members in the process. The Thunder Legion watched their leader walk by, Bixlow waving slightly to get his attention. Noticing their movements Laxus hushed them, silently telling them that he'll explain later. Nodding their understanding, they turned their attention back to their previous conversation.

            "Natsuuuu!" Happy cried flying like a bullet to the awaiting arms of his friend. "You never came home last night! What happened?" Tears flowed from the blue cat's eyes as he bawled in Natsu's chest.

            Natsu laughed lightly, "I'll explain later," he patted the cat lightly on the head, and gave him a bubbly grin.

            Happy nodded and returned the grin before flying off to nuzzle into Lucy's arms next.

            The group continued up a flight of stairs that lead to the guild master's office. Once they reached the room at the top they found it to be in total disarray. Papers were strewn all over the floor, every cabinet and drawer was open and their contents emptied below. It was total chaos.

            "Man." Laxus whistled as he took in the destruction. "I've never seen it get this bad, even when Gramps is busy writing apology letters to all the towns we destroy and the council, he never lets it get this bad." He strode up to the large desk in the room, squatting in front of it to inspect it.

            Erza nodded in agreement, recalling the times she had helped Makarov with various paperwork when her team destroyed part of a town. "Someone was searching for something. Although I'm not sure if they found anything or not." She shrugged as she watched Lucy flip through some sheets of paper.

            Laxus leaned over the blonde, inspecting the pages as she perused them.

            "These are all statistics on the other guilds." Lucy mumbled. "Number of members, building fees, income from quests, invoices." She flipped over a page, "even things like who has been in a magazine, which ones and how many times."

            "Let me see." Laxus snatched the page for Fairy Tail from her hand. Flipping it over, he snorted out a laugh. "Wow Blondie. Didn't think you were interested in that kind of modeling."

            "W-what did you see?" She sputtered as she tried to retrieve the page from the taller blonde. "I haven't been in any shady magazines have I?"

            "Let me see!" Natsu shouted as he snagged the corner of the page and yanked it from Laxus's hand. Quickly scanning the page for Lucy's name, he laughed at the numbers. "I know you are pretty desperate for rent money but I never figured you'd be in Sorcerer Weekly almost double the times Mira and Erza have last month."

            Lucy squeaked as she kicked Natsu hard and snatched the page away from him, blushing madly. "You guys saw nothing." She hissed as she shuffled the page in with the other guilds. The page for Sabertooth caught her eye. "Besides, who are you to complain when Sting completed more missions in the past week that you did all last month." She smirked.

            "What?!" Natsu raged, "I'll show him. I'll do ten times as many this week alone!"

            Erza laughed at her friends, shaking her head, "Don't forget why we're here guys." She walked across the room to look out the window, "Someone broke in here last night, and we have no idea what kind of information they could have gotten their hands on. I was hoping Laxus would know if and what was missing." She looked at him hopefully, "But no luck I suppose. Won't be that easy."

            "Is it really so bad if someone got their hands on anything in here?" Natsu asked in confusion. He didn't understand why anyone would have so many papers with what he viewed as fairly useless information.

            Laxus shook his head and sighed heavily, "If it was just guild statistics that was taken it wouldn't be a big deal. But," he gestured to a cabinet on the far side of the room. The metal cabinet had been ripped open with extreme force and its contents emptied like the rest of the units in the room, "if anything was taken from one of those cabinets. Well we could be seeing some trouble."

            Erza walked over to inspect the paperwork that was scattered on the floor, "What was in here Laxus?"

            "Information on the guild members. Names, addresses, team info, type of magic, I could go on and on." He walked over, seating himself in a chair as he spoke. "There's even family lineage listed. If they perpetrator was targeting any specific member of the guild, with this info they could track down not only the person they're looking for, but anybody they're close to as well." He watched Erza flip through the papers, putting them in some sort of order. "Anyone missing?"

            Erza shook her head, "none that I've noticed yet, but this is such a mess it might take a bit to dig through and figure out what was taken." She glanced up at Laxus as Lucy squatted down beside her and began gathering up papers. A small smile crossed her face as she saw the two blondes interact, inspecting the pages they held and worked together to attempt to organize the mess. Lucy was still wearing Laxus's headphones, the small speakers likely forgotten at the thought there may be danger to the guild.

            Natsu huffed loudly, "I'm going to go down and ask if anyone saw anything." He then turned and stomped out of the room in annoyance as Lucy looked up at him confusion in her eyes.

            "Don't mind him, Luce." Laxus muttered, scanning the pages he had in his hand.

            Lucy looked at the larger blonde, surprised at him calling her by a different nickname.

            "What's with the face Blondie?" He asked, slightly annoyed. "C'mon. Let's use the desk to organize this, it'll probably take a few hours to figure this all out." He stood up, a mass amount of papers in his arms. He eyed the celestial wizard a moment before shifting the papers so they all rested on one arm. Using his newly freed arm, he reached down to the blonde who was staring at him intently.

            Lucy smiled gratefully and took his hand, "Going back to calling me Blondie huh?" She laughed lightly as the taller blonde helped her up to a standing position. He grinned at her, and walked with her to the desk.

            Erza watched the pair as they spread the papers out on the desk, Laxus pulled up a chair for Lucy and went back over to retrieve some more papers as the other blonde began sorting what they had already gathered.

            He noticed the redhead watching them and smirked awkwardly, "Are we really so interesting that you can't help?"

            Erza shook her head, laughing lightly, "I was just thinking is all." She headed to the door. "I'm going to ask Mira to send up some drinks since this will take a while. I'll be back in a little bit." She waved to Lucy as she exited the room thinking back to how Natsu had left the room prior, his actions had made his feelings obvious to her She smiled lightly, "It seems you already figured out who you will choose, Natsu." She whispered as she went down the stairs and headed to the bar.


	18. Chapter 18

            When Erza had arrived at the bar she had found the guild in more of a frenzy than before. When she had brought her friends to check out the destruction of the guild master's office, most of the initial panic had begun to die down, and she had hoped that Laxus' presence in the guild would have extinguished the last of the concern. At least for enough time to figure out what was taken. But as she strode across the guild hall from the staircase to the bar, she had found total chaos had erupted.

            "What did you see?" Natsu yelled as he held a floundering guild mate by the collar. The man was waving his arms in front of him, attempting to at the very least convince the pink haired man to keep himself from combusting.

            "I-I-I-I..." The man gulped, keeping his hands in sight, "I don't-"

            "Enough Natsu." Erza grabbed Natsu's arm, her voice as stern and commanding as she could make it. She was extremely concerned. The idea that a guild mate could have been the one to make a mess of the room had crossed her mind, but nearly strangling a guildie wasn't something they should do without proof of any treachery. Although, given enough proof she wouldn't think twice of assisting Natsu with the interrogation. "He doesn't know anything. Settle down."

            Natsu glared over his shoulder at her, releasing the man and letting him fall onto the floor. Making quick with his escape, the startled man scrambled across the guild hall to the safety of a far table.

            "Can I talk to you outside?" Erza asked, glancing around as concerned whispers began to arise.

            Natsu nodded sharply, turned and stomped out of the guild with Erza trailing behind him. Once outside, he turned and faced her, his face set with a heavy frown, "What's wrong?"

            "That was unnecessary. I know you're nervous with all that's going on in both the guild and with Lucy." Erza said, trying to smile comfortingly.

            Natsu looked away, he was annoyed that she was right, "I just don't know." He said quietly.

            "We'll get this sorted out, don't you worry." She pulled him into a hug, "And for the Lucy and Lisanna problem, you really need to make your feelings known to her. You don't have to be in the guild to tell her."

            Natsu nodded slightly in understanding, his thoughts still wrapped around the theft as well as his feelings. "She's just getting so close to Laxus now." He shook his head.

"And that worries you, that she might choose him?" She asked carefully.

            "Yeah. I mean we've been partners since she joined Fairy Tail, and he had been nothing but a jerk to her until we got frozen in time. It just doesn't make sense why she'd be alright with him after everything." He looked at Erza pleadingly. "He almost killed her during Fantasia, and he treated her like a thing when Phantom Lord attacked. But suddenly he's nice and she's all over him." Tears threatened to escape as Natsu poured out his worries. "What if he hadn't actually changed as much as we all think. What if he's just using her and-" He stopped himself.

            Erza listened intently as her friend spoke, never interrupting him, but as she saw him begin to doubt the man he had stood up for so many times, she had to bite her lip to stop herself from speaking up. It broke her heart, Natsu cared so much for both Laxus and Lucy, but his love for her had eaten him up so much that he had begun to break.

            She couldn't take it anymore, and before Natsu could start talking again, she pulled him into a tight hug. "Natsu you are." She paused, searching for the right words, "you just care so much for everyone. Everyone here in the guild is your family, you brothers and sisters, aunts and uncles. We all love you just as much, even Laxus. So please don't go doubting us." Tears streamed down her face as she spoke, her emotions so strong that she couldn't keep them in, "Even with all that's happened with you and Lucy, she's her own person, and if she happens to fall for Laxus, you need to accept that with a smile for her."

            "But-" Natsu went to speak, but Erza stopped him.

            "But. She hasn't chosen yet. She still sees you both as her family right now. As fellow guildies. Only one of you has said something to her, and the other keeps avoiding it." She smiled at him, her expression momentarily hardening, "So you need to man up and tell her how you feel before you get upset that someone else is winning her love!" She grinned and slapped him on the back, encouraging him to go back in the guild and say something, "No time like the present!"

            Natsu stared wide-eyed at her before nodding. He took two steps toward the guild hall and stopped. Looking down in worry, "But what if she rejects me, or worse."

            "Worse? I can't believe I'm hearing this from you of all people," She smiled warmly, "What happened to the fire in your eyes that you had this morning? You aren't acting like the hot-headed, "act first think later" Natsu we all know and love." She huffed in fake annoyance, "You need to act like you always do, charge in there and act like you own the place. That's the Natsu we're all used to, not this worrisome love-sick dork."

            Natsu looked at her in surprise, the grinned, "Right!" He then charged back to the guild, leaving Erza in the dust.

            She smiled sadly as he ran off, "He's growing up. I hope he'll be alright."


	19. Chapter 19

            It had been about a half hour since Erza had left to get drinks. A boring half hour, as Laxus had pointed out numerous times. The pair of blondes had shuffled through almost a quarter of the scattered pages, Lucy listening to music through the 'borrowed' headphones she still wore from earlier that morning. The blonde dragon slayer had attempted to get them back a few times throughout that quiet half hour, but the celestial wizard wouldn't budge, even going so far as to threaten to keep them if he didn't leave her alone.

            Although he didn't say it, Laxus was quite happy to spend time with Lucy, even if they didn't speak to each other through the majority of the time. So when the door to the office suddenly swung open with a pink haired dragon slayer running through it at top speed, he could barely keep himself from growling out of annoyance.

            "LUCY!" Natsu shouted as he skidded to a stop in front of the desk that the girl was sitting at. She looked up at him, carefully removing one of the small speakers from her ears, before smiling and waiting for him to continue. "I need to talk to you now." He glanced at Laxus, "Alone."

            Laxus scowled, "Fine I get the hint, I'll go see how those drinks are coming along. Don't make a mess kids." He teased half-heartedly. He knew what was coming, and while he didn't want to let his competition have his moment with the young blonde, he had agreed to let him confess when he finally got the nerve to do so.

            "A-alright." Lucy put the papers she was going through to the side, and after watching the larger blonde stomp out of the room, turned her full attention to Natsu. Silence filled the room as she removed the other headphone, and stood up to stand before the now fidgeting dragon slayer. After what felt like hours, she spoke up, "Well? What did you need to talk to me about?"

            "Give me a minute, this isn't something I'm used to doing." Natsu began pacing around. After a few more minutes he groaned loudly.

            Lucy tsked, "Laxus will be back soon, and we really need to finish as much of this as we can today. We still haven't figured out whose papers were taken yet."

            Natsu hung his head slightly before recovering himself and grabbing Lucy by the shoulders and pulling her into a tight hug. The sudden action caught the blonde by surprise, her face flushing quickly, and causing her to start slightly.

            Relaxing slightly, Lucy returned the hug, eyeing her best friend with concern. "What's this all about?" She asked carefully. She really had no idea what had been bothering him the past couple days, and she had hoped that he would work through it, and if he really needed some advice, that he would talk to her without her prompting. Perhaps this is that, he'll finally open up about whatever it is.

            "Lucy you know how." Natsu stopped, gulping nervously. He thought back to Erza's support, and then continued, "How me and Laxus fought the other day, and he made me confess in front of the guild, right?"

            Lucy nodded, giggling slightly, "That was yesterday, Natsu. But yes, I remember, you said Levy and everyone thought you were kidding. Were you?"

            Natsu nodded quickly, "I wasn't able to admit it in front of everyone."

            "Too embarrassed?" Lucy teased, poking him in the cheek.

            He nodded slightly, "Yea. And no." He paused for a short time, collecting his thoughts.

            "What's wrong with you, Natsu?" Lucy pushed out of his hug, carefully but forcefully enough that he would release her, "This isn't like you, to let little things bother you."

            Natsu gave her a smile, but he couldn't keep himself from distracted with his thoughts.

            "Natsu, I'm worried, this really is out of the ordinary for you." Lucy crossed her arms and stared him down, concern plain on her face, "Maybe you should get something to eat or take a nap for a little bit, there's a couch there if you-"

            Natsu huffed, snorting a small puff of flame out of his nose, "I'm not tired or hungry, Lucy." he stated in annoyance, his claim quickly made false by his stomach growling loudly. At the sound he looked down, blushing slightly, "alright, maybe I'm a little hungry. But only a little, but that's NOT what's bothering me." He stomped his foot once to show he wasn't about to back down from this even though he desperately wanted to.

            "Then, what _is_ wrong then?" She was getting annoyed now, with so much work to do plus, while she wouldn't admit it, she was getting quite hungry. She watched him for a few minutes as he continued to go through his thoughts. Glancing at the door, she sighed, "I know you and Laxus have your," she waved her hand around a second, searching for the word, "differences, but that doesn't mean you have to be upset with him. I doubt he's bothered by your little fight, so you shouldn't be." She smiled at him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure that you two can stay friends no problem."

            Natsu stared at the smaller blonde, dumbfounded, as she beamed up at him proudly. She removed her hand, gave him a quick thumbs up and turned to return to the desk, sure that she had figured out what was eating at her friend recently. Before she made it more than two steps away from her friend, Natsu reached out and grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her back into his arms.

            Both wizards were stunned at the sudden act, but Natsu recovered first, quickly flashing back on how Laxus confessed, and steeled himself. Grabbing Lucy by her face, he pulled her to him, kissing her awkwardly before burying his face in her hair.

            "That's not what has been bugging me Luce!" He shouted, his voice muffled by the mass, he quieted, "I just." He paused, pulling himself to his full height and staring at her straight in the eyes, "I (think) I love you." He had mumbled out the think part, hoping that Lucy wouldn't hear it mixed in.

            Clearly she hadn't, as she stared at him wide-eyed in shock. Recovering, she shook her head, and staring up at him, "You." She flushed, "Really?" She asked.

            Natsu nodded in confirmation, blushing madly.

            "A-and that's why you and." She touched her mouth lightly, "That's why you fought?"

            Another nod.

            "But I thought-"

            "This is embarrassing enough for me, y'know." Natsu looked at her, confusion plain on her face. Sighing, he continued, "You don't need to give me an answer yet, I know you well enough that you'll need time for this kind of thing." He gave her a half-hearted smile. "So I'll just. I'll go and. I." He looked away as his stomach growled again. "I'm gonna go down and get some food, you want anything?"

            Lucy shook her head.

            "Alright, be sure to think it through and then let me know. I'll make sure you do." He gave her a confident grin as he said the last, and turned and rushed out the door.

            Now alone with her thoughts, Lucy returned to the desk and continued her sorting of the papers. After going through about three or four, she placed the stack down and glanced back up at the door, sadness on her face. "Natsu," she whispered, "I thought for sure it was Lisanna that you had fallen for, not me." She buried her face in her hands, "What do I do?"


	20. Chapter 20

            Natsu had bolted out the door and down the hall nearly colliding with a chatting Mirajane and Gajeel.

            "Where's the fire, Natsu?" Mira asked smiling sweetly.

            "Where's Laxus?" Natsu demanded, before quieting his voice, and giving her a small smile and continuing in a more polite manner, "I need to talk to him about something."

            "Don't go picking a fight with him without me this time," Gajeel commented, smiling at the thought of a rematch.

            "I said I want to talk not fight, so do you know where he is?"

            "I believe I saw him at the bar with Erza and Lisanna if you need him." She paused as he thanked them quickly and began to rush off, "Does this have something to do with Lucy?"

            "Bunny-girl is a lucky girl if you _think_ you love her" Gajeel taunted. "Gihihihi."

            Natsu stopped dead in his tracks, "You heard?"

            "Well, Gajeel heard you two, and called me over once he figured out what was going on." Mira grinned evilly, "I can't believe it! That was such a cute confession, even though it was a tad non-committal."

            "I. It's wasn't original, I had seen someone else confess like that, so I figured that it was a good way to go." Natsu grumbled.

            "Really?" Mira asked, her interest clearly piqued, "Who-"

            "Ah! Natsu, Mira! Do you know where Lucy is?" Wendy asked cheerfully as she arrived at the top of the steps.

            "Hello Wendy, Lucy's in the room over there going through papers." Mira turned, pointing to the room down the hall.

            "Thank you Mira." Wendy bowed quickly and headed down the hall.

            "Now then Natsu, who did you see confess?" Mira asked turning to face the pink haired wizard. She stared expectantly at the empty space that the fire wizard had stood in.

            Natsu had managed to escape Mira's questions, and dashed down the stairs. Rushing up to the bar and the wizard he was looking for. He stared him down, his face straight and serious.        "Laxus." He announced, pulling the blonde's attention away from the red and white haired wizards. "I did it."

            "What'd she say?" Laxus asked.

            Natsu shook his head, "Nothing right now, although I don't think she believed me right now. She seemed a little surprised."

            "Good job Natsu," Erza smiled at him, while Lisanna looked at him slightly confused, being the only one in the group that wasn't aware of his planned confession.

            "How did you confess to her that she might not have believed you?" Laxus asked, slightly dreading the answer.

            Natsu cocked his head to the side, "Similarly to how you did…" He thought it through, "although not exactly."

            "Confess?!" Lisanna asked, leaning forward quickly. "Both of you? To who?"

            Erza smiled at the girl's interest in the subject, most of the guild was quite aware of Lisanna's feelings toward Natsu. One of the few that weren't was the poor man, Natsu, himself. Then again it took him this long to realize how he felt for Lucy.

            "Lucy," Laxus answered the girl, "we both confessed to Blondie this past week." He smiled proudly, "Although I was first."

            "That's cause you caught her by surprise!" Natsu shouted.

            "And you didn't?" Laxus countered, "She asked me to dance a tango, it was a fitting way to end the encounter."

            "Dance?" Lisanna asked.

            "Natsu, Lucy, Laxus and Wendy all went on a mission to a ball together." Erza smiled, "Laxus confessed after the last dance."

            "That's pretty romantic." Lisanna leaned on her hands, "What did she say?"

            "She hasn't given me an answer yet." Laxus grumbled, "She was going to answer right away, but I told Blondie to think it over."

            "Because you were scared?" Lisanna teased.

            Laxus only shrugged in response.

            "Lucy told me what she thought of your confession last night," Erza said, smiling proudly, "She told me and Levy everything that had happened."

            He glared over at her, silently hoping she'd tell him what she had said. Quickly realizing that she wouldn't, he grumbled and leaned on the bar, "You and the bookworm are good friends of hers, I'm not shocked that she talked to you about it. Hope it was favorable is all."

            Natsu coughed loudly, annoyed at having been ignored through much of the conversation.

            "Sorry Natsu, it's just really interesting to think that you and Laxus are crushing on the same girl." Lisanna said, some sadness in her voice.

            "How did it go?" Erza asked sweetly.

            "I just told you didn't I?"

            Erza waved her hand jokingly, "I know, I'm just teasing." She grabbed her cup off the bar, and took a sip before continuing, "How do you think she'll answer?"

            "I don't know," Natsu looked down, "But I don't want to rush her, this is something new for both of us, I don't want to push her too far."

            "Natsu!~" Mira called as she walked down the stairs toward the fire wizard. "You have to tell me all the details!~"

            "Gotta go." Natsu growled as he turned and bolted out of the guild hall, with a sparkling Mirajane trailing behind him giggling at the recent developments.

            Laxus stood up and grabbed a few drinks off the counter, "I'm heading back up then." He announced as he began to walk away.

            "Wait, Laxus." Lisanna called out. "How do you want her to answer?"

            He glanced back, "Answer? For me or for Natsu?"

            Lisanna nodded.

            "I want her to tell me yes of course. I won't sit by and let her get taken away by that flame-brain." He gave a halfhearted wave with one of the cups before continuing across the room to the stairs.

            "I'm worried." Lisanna looked down at the floor.

            "We all are, things are changing and we're growing up. But so much is happening at the same time." Erza looked out the door. "I just hope that nothing major will happen while those three try to work through this."

            Lisanna nodded sadly before turning her attention to her drink, her thoughts floating back to Natsu. While she didn't want to see him upset, she silently hoped that Lucy would choose Laxus in the end.


	21. Chapter 21

            The sun peeked in through the drawn curtains, the light making its way through the room and landing on the pale form sprawled across the bed. The form twitched slightly before sitting up and stretching. Yawning dramatically, Crystal forced herself to her feet, the thin blanket hugging onto her bare form for a moment before falling to the floor.

            A flick of her wrist, and the blanket returned to the bed, making it neat and flat, and clean. She glanced at it, smiled sleepily, and strode across the room while she brushed her hair through her fingers. She grabbed some papers and seated herself at a small desk and flipped through them cheerfully. She found the page she was looking for and set the others down.

            Smiling evilly to herself, she stood up and headed to the bathroom on the opposite side of the room. Taking a quick shower, she then dried her long blue hair, before inspecting herself in the mirror. She smiled as she shook her head quickly, using some magic to shorten the length from about knee length to shoulder length. Sorting out the bangs, Crystal returned her attention to the page.

            While walking across the room, she scanned the paper. As she moved her clothes appeared, a silver shirt and black pants with a silver detail. Black heeled boots, and a silver crescent completed the appearance, and the girl looked out the window grinning proudly.

            "The morning air as my plan unfolds. I look forward to it."

            She made her way back to her desk where she glanced at the time as she gathered up the remaining papers. The clock read 1:49pm. Crystal narrowed her eyes at the numbers before sighing.

            "Alright. The afternoon air then." She exited the room and headed out of her home.

            The streets of Magnolia were bustling, and the mood was cheerful. Smiling strangers walked by as the blue haired girl made her way across town to the Fairy Tail guild.

            Arriving at the large wooden doors, Crystal placed her hand on the surface, preparing herself for the coming events. Pushing the door open slightly, she was greeted with a cheerfully fighting crowd. Shouts of excitement as a small fight broke out and quickly ended moments later. Chairs were thrown and shots of magic were fired, narrowly missing those sitting out of the scuffles. A loud pink haired boy ran around spitting fire seemingly at random, and a strong looking red haired girl snagged him by the scarf, forcing him to stop his destruction.

            "What a wild bunch." Crystal muttered.

            "Ah, welcome to Fairy Tail. How can I help you?" A sweet looking girl greeted her. "I'm Mirajane by the way."

            "Hello, I'm Crystal, I'm looking for someone, if they're here by chance?" She responded, smiling innocently. "His name is Laxus. Do you know if he's here today?"

            Mira's eyes widened slightly, but she smiled warmly at the girl before her, "Of course, he's upstairs in the Master's office right now. I'll go and get him for you."

            "Would you, dear? Thank you so much."

            "Have a seat at the bar, I'll be back with him shortly." Mira rushed off across the room and up the stairs to find the blonde.

            While she waited, Crystal seated herself at the bar next to a small girl with dark blue hair that was talking to a white cat. "Is it alright if I sit here?"

            The small girl turned to regard the stranger, smiling happily, "Of course, I'm Wendy, are you new to the guild?"

            She shook her head, "No I'm only here to see somebody."

            "Miss Crystal?" Mira called, walking down the stairs, with a tall blond trailing behind.

            Standing up, she turned to Wendy, smiling "It was nice meeting you Wendy." After receiving a quiet 'you too' she headed over to speak to the blonde.

            "You're the one from last night. How are you feeling?" Laxus greeted.

            "Much better, thanks to you. I wanted to thank you again for saving me." She smiled up at him.

            "It was no problem. I wasn't about to leave you when you're in trouble like that." He scratched the back of his head, enjoying the grateful words. "What brings you to the guild? Just here to thank me?"

            "Oh no, no, there's were some other things that brought me here, but you were a main part of it."

            The pair continued to talk merrily as Wendy and the rest of the guild watched them. "There's something about her I don't like." Wendy whispered.

            "What do you mean?" Carla asked as she sipped at some milk.

            "There's something about her scent that seems familiar and a little scary."

            "She seems nice enough." Carla glanced at her dear friend. "You said she smells familiar, how so?"

            "I'm not sure, but she smells like someone I've come across back when I was traveling with Jellal. But that person wasn't a sweet woman like this one."

            "That was over fourteen years ago, so it couldn't be the same woman." Gajeel added as he sat down next to the small dragon slayer. "But I know what you mean, there's something about her that seems familiar."

            "You too Gajeel?"

            He nodded, but otherwise stayed silent. The group watched their guild mate and the visitor interact for a time before dismissing their concerns and returning their attention to their previous conversations, sure in their belief that they were being too jumpy recently and that it was making them too suspicious of others.


	22. Chapter 22

            Lucy stretched, yawning quietly as she finally took her attention from the stack of papers before her. She was nearly done, of that she was sure, but she couldn't sit any longer. Getting up she flexed her legs one at a time, extending them to their limits before retracting them and repeating the motion four times until she could feel the muscles start to relax.

            She then removed the headphones she had been wearing as she glanced around the room, now registering that Laxus had left and she was alone. For how long she wasn't sure, but now that she got to think about it he did stop bugging her about his headphones some time ago.

            "Humph." She huffed, pouting slightly, "He could have at least said he was leaving." She mumbled glancing around to make sure she was really alone. With the theft last night she was a touch nervous, even though she was sure she could handle whatever might come her way.

            Yawning again the blonde clipped the headphones to her shirt by the ear hooks. Crossing the room she glanced around at the remaining papers, hoping to see anything out of the ordinary. Seeing still nothing, she exited the room, and for the first time heard the hoots and hollers from her guild mates below. Intrigued at what would rile them up so much, she approached the balcony, leaning on it to get a good look at the event.

            Down below the guild was focused on a young woman speaking with Laxus, and if Lucy could tell by the girls posture, she was likely flirting with him as well. The thought bothered Lucy, and she suddenly wished she could hear as well as Natsu and the other dragon slayers. Turning away from the balcony, Lucy bit her lip in thought. She wasn't sure why this girl was bothering her so much, but there was just something about her that just seemed nasty.

            A cheer erupted from the crowd pulling Lucy out of her thoughts. Glancing back at the tableau Lucy caught sight of the girl pulling back from a kiss. Narrowing her eyes in annoyance, Lucy noticed that the girl also saw her. The girl smiled sweetly, and waved. Grimacing with embarrassment as a major portion of the guild turned their attention to the celestial wizard, Lucy awkwardly smiled back and attempted to retreat to the office once more. But the blue haired girl wouldn't allow her to escape that easily, as she bounded up the flight of stairs to stand face to face with the blonde.

            "Now you're a familiar face. Little Lucy Heartfilia correct?" She asked, gripping Lucy's hands tightly.

            Nodding slight, Lucy glanced over at Laxus who was staring at the other girl in shock. He caught her glance and gave a quick shrug and shook his head silently attempting to tell Lucy what she had seen wasn't what it looked like. But the gesture was lost as Lucy's attention was pulled back to the girl before her.

            "My name is Crystal. It's so nice to finally meet you. I'm sorry about a moment ago, I don't know what came over me, I just wanted to say thank you and meet a darling such as yourself." She smiled widely. "Oh look at me blabbering on, you must have so much to do, being such a celebrity and all."

            "Celebrity? Oh no. No way." Lucy smiled, this time genuinely at the girl, "I'm nothing special, not even close compared to everyone else."

            "No, no! You're the talk of the town, the strong celestial Mage that sent a gorilla maid flying and stopped a giant monster all by herself."

            Lucy's eyes widened and she started laughing at the old rumors that were going around back when she first joined Fairy Tail. It had been a long while since she heard one of her team's achievements turn into her overly exaggerated accomplishment. "Thank you for thinking that I did something like that, but Natsu was the one who had done both of those things."

            "Really?" Crystal asked, glancing at the true fighter. "Oh, that's disappointing."

            Lucy laughed again, wondering why she had been so unnerved by the girl moments prior.

            "I don't mean to be rude, but I have some work to finish and was just out here to see what had happened to the drinks Erza had gone to get." Lucy smiled warmly as she shook her hands out of the other girls grip.

            Hearing her name, Erza recalled her statement that she had said a few hours earlier and rushed to the bar, nearly dropping a plate of food that she had been snacking on in the process.

            "Oh no worries. I don't mean to bother you." Crystal tipped her head to the side, looking at Lucy curiously. "Pray tell. What are you working on? Perhaps I can assist in some way since I've taken much of your time, and possibly some of your help." She nodded towards Laxus as she said the last.

            Lucy waved off her offer, "Don't worry about it, we needed to take a break anyway. And I appreciate the offer, but it's just sorting papers, and cleaning up. Two people is plenty for that task."

            "Papers?" Crystal asked, before digging through a small bag at her side. Pulling out a few folded pages, she handed them to Lucy.

            Taking them, Lucy scanned the letters in confusion before bringing her attention back to Crystal. Wendy had come up the stairs to stand next to Lucy by this time, and took the wrinkled pages from her and flipped through them, her brows furrowing as she regarded the names printed in bold at the top; Lucy Heartfilia, Laxus Dreyer, Natsu Dragneel, Mirajane Strauss, Gildarts Clive, Erza Scarlet, and Mystogan. "Why do you have these?" She asked, pausing to look up at the taller girl. "These are guild files. How did you get them?"

            Crystal smiled sweetly at the questions, "What do you mean? I just happened to find them last night."


	23. Chapter 23

            It had all happened in a moment. Crystal had revealed the missing pages that were stolen from the night before, and when Wendy had called her on being the thief, and she had laughed.

            Laughed and admitted her hand in it.

            When a villain in a show reveals themselves it always seems so exciting, but when she did it, it just seemed dirty to most of the guild. True, they hadn't known her long, but she had been so sweet, so friendly, so, so good. But then...

            "REALLY?! Of course it was me. Don't make that face - especially you Laxus, it really ruins your good looks." She gestured and all the members of the guild rose as one off the ground, being held aloft by an invisible force. "Your guild. Your _good_ little guild. The big heroes of Magnolia, number 1 guild in all Fiore. You use your insane powers to take out even crazier powers, defeating those you shouldn't be able to hold a candle to. And all in the name of _family_." She made a face in annoyance, "You make me sick. All this power, so readily available, and you all use it to put down those you see as the bad guys."

            Many of the guild members began clutching at their throats, in attempt to pry the invisible hand off them. But it was to no avail. While they were strong, they were also caught by surprise by her acting. Fear flitted across a few faces, while others grit their teeth in determination and attempted to free themselves of the invisible bonds with various movements and spells. Those furthest from Crystal were less affected by the magic and able to move most of their body, although it didn't help free them, while those closest to her, namely Lucy and Wendy, could barely even blink at the moment.

            Laxus growled, "What's your point? If you hate this guild so bad, why go through such lengths to trick us?" Lightning sparked around him, but he couldn't do much other than spark in annoyance at the moment, "That's not how the other wizards did it. They didn't hide behind a fake personality, they just went straight for their goal and..."

            "Lost." Crystal finished, as she descended the staircase. "Each time a guild or a wizard tried to fight you from the get go, they lost. They were beat. Now me? I'm smarter than that. I planned." She waved the papers in front of her as she approached the hovering dragon slayer. "I gathered information on the strongest of you, learned your strengths, your weaknesses. I studied you, befriended you, and learned everything I could." Standing mere inches from the blonde, she reached out touching his chest, "Even tried to get you to join me." She smiled as she tossed the papers to the floor and continued speaking "You really should have, by the way.".

            Wendy watched the blue haired girl parade around, complementing herself and her genius as the guild hung in the air, forced to hear her prattle on. Those closest to her seemed to be the worst off while those furthest. Wendy paused her thoughts, realizing she could move again, albeit not much. But not much, was still something, and she took the chance as soon as she could.

            Inhaling, Wendy focused her magic, preparing for the right moment. Waited. Waited. Finally, Crystal had turned her back, returning her attention to Laxus. Thanking the stars, Wendy released her spell, a Sky Dragon's Roar, sending the papers and tableware and people flying in a sudden tornado.

            At least the people appeared to be flying. In truth the spell only caught Crystal and released the rest of the guild from their invisible bonds. Not letting this chance slip past, Wendy charged at the stumbling girl, releasing a Sky Dragon's Wing Attack. The attack hit head on, and an Iron Dragon's Roar caught Crystal from the side. Glancing at Gajeel, who gave a quick thumbs up before pressing on, Wendy smiled with enthusiasm at the reinforced dragon attacks.

            Besieged by two dragon slayers, and judging by the look on Natsu's face, soon to be three, Crystal growled in rage. "ENOUGH!" She shouted, releasing a blast of magic that sent those nearest to her flying. "I didn't want to turn it into something like this, but you leave me no choice." She grit her teeth, her magic flaring, wings burst from her back, ripping her clothes, and she took to the air before flying towards Lucy.

            Laxus had been at Lucy's side as soon as they had been released from the spell, and he turned to face the crazed woman head on. Crystal dodged to the side, using her wings to block a lightning infused punch. Reaching out she grabbed Lucy and cast a spell. Laxus reacted quick, attempting to save her, he grabbed Crystal by the wrist trying to interrupt the spell.

            A delayed shockwave of magic sent the already scrambling guild members running. Crystal took advantage of this distraction to finish her spell, then vanished. The space where the blue haired girl stood was empty now aside from a few pieces of paper floating by, and Lucy stared in shock. Both Crystal and Laxus were gone.


	24. Chapter 24

            Laxus blinked, squinting due to the sudden change in lighting. It was brighter now, much brighter than the guild hall at least. His eyes adjusted quickly, but what he saw didn't make him feel too safe.

            The room he now stood in was lined with huge jars that were filled with liquid and odd shapes. The shapes appeared human to him, but he wasn't sure, and he didn't want to stick around to find out. Glancing around Laxus found he was alone in the vast room.

            "Where the hell am I?" He grumbled, as he began to search the room for an exit. While fear clutched at his stomach, his face was calm and stern. He strode across the room to inspect the one wall that had an area that didn't have jars covering it, but found nothing of interest. Moving on, he found nothing in the form of an exit. The room seemed perfectly sealed, no doors no windows no vents nothing but solid stone walls.

            Laxus contemplated attempting to break a wall down, but decided against it for the time being. He glanced around, straining his ears to hear even the slightest sound that could mean escape but there was none.

            A sudden burble caught his attention bringing him to look at the nearest jar. He had decided against inspecting them earlier, but seeing no way out at the moment, he approached the jar.

            The liquid inside was a light blue, like the sky on a clear day, and there was a figure floating within.

            The figure was human, of that much was obvious. Laxus looked them up and down in hopes that there might be something of import in the jar. The figure was female, in appearance at least. She wore no clothing and stared at the center of the room with blank eyes.

            Seeing no use from spending more time on the jar, Laxus began to turn his attention back to searching for an exit. But as he started to look away the girl moved. It wasn't anything dramatic, but it was a slight enough movement to catch the dragon slayer's eye. The figure slowly looked over at him, her blank, and Laxus assumed, unseeing eyes took him in for a moment before turning to look up at the ceiling of the room. The figure mouthed a few words, but they were lost as Laxus turned his full attention to the ceiling.

            When he had inspected the room but hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary about the domed ceiling. Cursing his stupidity, he placed a hand on the jar. "I'll be back to get you. To get all of you out of here as soon as I find an exit." Then with a surge of lightning he shot up to stand on a small platform that surrounded the edge of the dome. The platform was only about as wide as half the length of his foot. If that.

            Wobbling slightly, Laxus prepared to use his magic to save himself from falling if needed. Stabilizing himself for the most part, he pressed around on the walls of the dome, hoping to find a loose stone that could mean a door or a window or something.

            After circling halfway around at a careful pace, Laxus finally found something odd. Or at least it found him anyway.

            A small section of the wall he had been inspecting shimmered slightly, and a familiar face stared at him, first in shock then in anger. Crystal reached out, pushing Laxus lightly, sending him tumbling from the platform.

            While he had been surprised by her sudden appearance, he had been prepared for falling from the time he has gotten up to the ceiling.

            Turning to lightning, Laxus used his magic to propel himself safely to the ground. After landing he glared up, preparing to attack, but was thrown back by what felt like an invisible wall. "Wha." Was all he managed to utter before he slammed into the empty wall, sliding to the floor a moment before rolling to his feet.

            "You weren't the one that was supposed to come here." Crystal growled.

            "So I gathered." Laxus sprung towards the girl as he spoke, throwing two punches and a kick before being thrown back once more.

            "I had planned this - YEARS ago. And then the lot of you disappeared - for seven years, without a trace!" She threw her hands in the air dramatically. "And then magically you're all back, with barely a scratch on you after facing Acnologia. True you didn't win, the whole country knows that, but you lived somehow. And then I had to finish my plan again. After years of thinking I'd never get my revenge. You're all back!" She smiled at him, using her magic to force him to the floor. "My plan. I had to finish figuring out what I had to do, to get revenge on Fairy Tail. And in the process of refining it, your guild goes from absolute worst guild to best with an amazing win at the Grand Magic Games. Not only that, but you also somehow manage to befriend the members of Sabertooth?" She shook her head.

            "What of it?" Laxus forced himself to his feet, his muscles straining against the magical force. The sheer effort to stand before the other wizard was taking all his current strength. "I have no clue what we did to you…" He grit his teeth as she attempted to slam him down once more. "But there is no way I'm going to sit here and let you go through with whatever you plan."

            "I wouldn't expect you to." She said calmly, "I'll admit I hadn't expected you to force yourself to take Lucy's place during the transfer spell, so I'll give you that win. But you'll do just as well."

            As she finished speaking she hit him with another spell, finally knocking him to the ground once more, the force of the magic crushing him. He tried once more to force himself up but it took the last bit of his strength, and a quick recast of her spell and Laxus didn't try again.

            Curious, crystal inspected the blonde finding him unconscious from the effort.

            At this she smiled.


	25. Chapter 25

            "Go after him? How?"

            After the pair had disappeared the spell had lifted completely. And while the guild hall was quite the mess, nearly everyone was unhurt. But even with the knowledge that the guild was alright made the fact that one member was gone all the more unnerving. Crystal could have killed them all where they stood, and the fact that there was barely a scratch, and no permanent damage to the guild hall, caused even greater worries that the girl had been most likely planning on keeping them alive to achieve her goal.

            "Why did she take him with her?" Another asked, receiving a shrug from the guild mate they were speaking with.

            "For whatever she planned. You heard her, she hates our guild for some reason." The speaker shook their head.

            "She went after Lucy first, Laxus only got taken 'cause he saved her." Happy chimed in. He was sitting next to a grumbling Natsu, neither of the pair attempting to help clean up.

            "Why did she want Lucy?" This question was answered with more shrugs and a few hmms as people wondered on the evil wizard's motive.

            Lucy looked blankly at the speakers from across the room. She gripped her hands together, concern filling her. She felt as if this was all her fault, Laxus was kidnapped, the guild was in such disorder. The guilt making her stomach turn. She leaned forward, cupping her head in her hands as she went over what had happened, tried to think of something she could have done differently so he wouldn't've been taken.

            "Wendy?" Gray looked at the dragon slayer in question as the girl stomped across the hall toward her friend. They had been both helping Mirajane clean up the mess, and had heard the chatter, as well as seen how all this was affecting Lucy. But after a short time Wendy couldn't just stand there and listen to the blame and confusion being tossed around.

            Wendy headed straight to the brooding celestial wizard, dodging around the other guild members with ease. "Lucy?" She spoke, her voice soft and full of worry. "Laxus will be alright. He's one of the strongest of us remember." She smiled as the blonde lifted her head to regard her.

            Sniffing, Lucy nodded, fighting back tears that threatened to escape. But then she shook her head as the guilt took hold once more. "It's my fault. I mean, I should have done something, gotten through the files faster. Pushed him out of the way. Done something, anything, and he would still be here."

            "And then what?" Natsu asked, his face serious. It hurt him to see his friend so upset, " If you would've pushed him out of the way you would've been taken instead."

            "So? At least it wouldn't be so much of a bother if I were gone. I'm not as strong as he is, you all know it. I could-"

            "Could what?!" Natsu snapped. He noted the looks he began receiving, and the murderous aura Erza was emitting from across the hall. Quieting himself, he continued, "If you had been the one to be taken then we'd be even worse off. Laxus would have blasted off after you in a heartbeat leaving us with no way to help you. And then you both would be gone and..." He looked down as he trailed off.

            Wendy looked up at him in interest, before adding in, "Besides, Crystal was after you for something. If she would've gotten you instead it may have been very bad immediately rather than giving us some time to plan and figure out a way to stop her."

            Erza had made her way over by then, seating herself next to Lucy, and place a hand on her comfortingly. "You heard her, Laxus is strong, he'll be fine until we find him, I'm sure of it."

            "Lucy, please don't worry. I'll sniff him out, you know I can." Natsu said, his voice unusually quiet.

            She nodded, giving him a half smile, trying to appear convinced but her best friend saw right through it. "I know. You guys are right." She looked down at her hands again, frowning sadly, "But I can't help but worry, I mean it was because he was trying to help me, so it's only natural that I feel like this, right?"

            Natsu sighed, "Lucy. Whether or not you were the intended target, or someone else was, Laxus would've protected you as much as I would. He loves you, like I do, maybe more so." He stared at her, his usual light dimming slightly as he spoke before returning in full force, "So you know he'll be fine and he's likely fighting tooth and nail to get back to us. We're his family after all." He grinned and held one of the blonde's hands.

            Erza watched him with interest, a light smile on her face. She had noted how he had admitted Laxus's feelings for Lucy with clear sadness on his face, saw that and knew he didn't want to admit that he felt guilty himself for not being the one to protect her from harm. Guilty that he wasn't the one to take the brunt of the attack and rise up and save everyone. Natsu held the safety of the guild above his own, and Lucy's safety even above that, so for him to see her worry so much over it, really struck him hard. His rival and idol had protected the one he cared for most, and his friend had been to the one to release the guild from their restraints, while he just hung there, attempting to catch the woman on fire with his mind. Natsu was now driven to take action. Erza worried that he may just run off on his own.

            "Thank you." Lucy gave him a sad smile, "I know. I know why he did what he did, though I still feel that it should've been me, but you're right. I hope I can count on you to find him, Natsu."

            Natsu's grin widened, "Of course!" He said, as he smacked his fist against his chest, "You can count on me."


	26. Chapter 26

            Wendy looked at her friends with a smile as they began throwing around ideas of how to approach the enemy. Natsu of course wanted to just blast in and start a fight as soon as they tracked Crystal down, and Gray was in a rare complete agreement with the fire mage. Lucy shook her head in concern. "If we just go in without a solid plan something could go wrong." She said, he voice still full of worry about the safety of the lightning dragon slayer. She had come to grips with her guilt for the most part, focusing her concern onto finding her friend. She still felt horrible about him being taken away, but at least instead of sobbing in the corner, she was dead set on making a difference and trying to help how she could.

            "Like we ever had a plan any other time." Natsu countered.

            Lucy shook her head, "This time's different and you know it. There's a hostage involved and I doubt this girl would be willing to throw away such a powerful piece."

            "Lucy's right, Natsu. We can't just run in without a clear idea of what we're up against. This isn't like the other people we've fought. This Crystal has done her research on us, she'll know at the very least our basic attack patterns and will be able to counter them." Erza sighed, "Plus we plan on tracking her down to her own place, where we have no idea of what the layout will be or what kind of magic she can use. We'll be at a sure disadvantage."

            "Ehhh, disadvantage? who cares!" Natsu stomped a foot, "We have luck on our side, and there's no way she's gonna be able to beat us after she messed with family." He clenched his fist as he spoke, the hand flaring as it caught fire.

            "Erza's right." Wendy chimed in worriedly, "We all saw what she did to the guild with little effort, I don't want to imagine how she'd be in her own territory." She shook her head at the thought. "We should make a plan. Something to at least fall back on."

            Natsu smiled down at the young girl, patting her on the head, "Alright, we'll figure something out Wendy."

            A few people had wandered over as they were discussing the necessity of a plan, one finally speaking up as Natsu finally gave in to the idea.

            "We could split into teams, a dragon slayer in each," Levy piped in, smiling at the idea. Gajeel, who had followed her over grumbled slightly, but remained silent as the girl continued. "Each team will have a slayer, and someone who's strong and one who's pretty smart. Or something like that anyway."

            Mira smiled at her, "That'd be perfect." She scuttled away to borrow a magic pen from Reedus before returning and sketching out a team plan before anyone could speak out against the idea.

            The layout was set as: Team 1 - Natsu, Lucy, Gray. Team 2 - Wendy, Erza, Mystogan, Romeo. Team 3 - Gajeel, Levy, Mirajane, Elfman. Team 4 - Freed, Evergreen, Bixlow.

            Team 1 will scout to the north, 2 to the west, and 3 to the east, each dragon slayer attempting to hook onto Laxus's scent somehow. Warren would be used to keep connected, and Jet would relay when needed. Team 4 would act as back up when the target is found, and the successful team will watch and wait as the reinforcements head to their location.

            "How does that look?" She asked grinning at the plan.

            "I have no problems with it," Lucy smile lightly at the writing, hope filling her as she saw who would be assisting.

            "Mira..." Erza rumbled. She was happy with the team plan, each clearly playing on the strengths of the members. But one name stuck out as not fitting. "Mystogan isn't around anymore you know. He won't be able to help out."

            "I know." Mira smiled at the armored wizard cheerfully, her eyes sparkled at her cunning. "Buuut, we do know a twin who would be willing to stand in for him."

            "I doubt Jellal will be able to help, since there's been so many problems in Fiore as of late." Gray commented.

            Mira pouted slightly, "Fine, maybe we'll ask Doranbolt or something. I'm sure he'd want to help Wendy at least. Or maybe someone-"

            "I think we should just keep this in the guild, Mira," Gajeel said, cutting off the blathering wizard. He took the pen from her hand and crossed out Mystogan's name, then drew a sloppy circle around Elfman's name and an arrow pointing to Team 2. He looked the girl waiting to see if she complained, "How's that look? Or do you want to switch instead?"

            "No, no, it's alright." She said, defeat clear in her voice. She noted that he didn't try to move Levy out of his team, and began to voice that point, "Why not move-"

            "We'll need to head out right away." Natsu interjected, having not heard Mira begin to speak. "We'll gather anything we need and head out in a few minutes."

            The group nodded, and dispersed, leaving Mirajane and Lucy with her thoughts. She lowered her eyes, looking at the ground as she again ran through the things that had happened over the past few days. It had felt like months, not barely a week since she went on the mission with the three dragon slayers. She sighed with worry, jumping slighting as a hand rested on her shoulder.

            "He'll be alright. I've known him a long time, and I know he can handle himself until we get there. I promise." Mira sat down next to the blonde, moving her hand from the girl's shoulder to grip her hand lightly.

            "I know." Lucy smiled slightly, clearly still concerned. "It's just a lot to take in. First Laxus..." She stops herself, unsure if Mira knew any details.

            "I already heard about Laxus' confession, and Natsu's too. Don't worry, you're not going to ruin any surprises." Mira smiled knowingly. "Have you given thought to whom you will choose?"

            "Some." Lucy stated plainly. "I just haven't had much experience with people confessing to me, so I wasn't sure how to go about it. When he... Laxus... told me how he felt I was just so stunned. I mean this is Laxus we're talking about, big, mean, 'I do my own stunts' kind of tough guy." She tried imitating how he sat when in the guild, earning a laugh from the takeover mage. "I didn't know what to say. I know he had asked it jokingly back when Phantom Lord attacked, that was a joke, but this time was different. I could tell, looking at him that day when he danced with me." She bit her lip lightly in thought, "He was serious. It wasn't a joke anymore, and I didn't know how to handle it. I went to turn him down that night, you know. He stopped me, told me to think on it before I reply. And we haven't talked about it since."

            Mira looked at her friend, quietly letting her speak, to vent her thoughts and frustrations, her worries. Let her get them out of her system before they interfered with the coming conflict. "When you thought on it, did you come to a conclusion."

            Lucy nodded quietly, "Yes and no. I had thought about it a lot since then. And then Natsu, well, after he confessed too, I don't know how to respond now. I do love him, but I don't know which love it is. I couldn't picture my life without him in it now, or without anyone from Fairy Tail in it." She smiled proudly as she thought of the guild, "But..."

            "Close your eyes, Lucy." Mira said softly. "Close them and think with your heart and not your brain for once, think of who you care about, as family and as a love. Hopefully, if you're heart knows you as well as I do, you'll see the one you choose." She smiled as the blonde did as asked.

            Lucy closed her eyes, thinking of those she considered family, many faces flashed in her mind, most were members of Fairy Tail, as well as Sting, Rogue, and Yukino. Her father and mother, her Celestial spirits, the exceeds, face after face of those she felt she could trust, those she cared most for flashed through her mind. She then changed her thought to the one she loved, in her heart and soul. A face flashed up, and a light blush tinted her cheeks at the image.

            "Well?" Mira asked expectantly.

            Lucy's eyes snapped open, the blush starting to recede, but still apparent. "I guess I knew all along." She laughed, " Thank you Mira. I know who I'll choose, who I've already chosen."


	27. Chapter 27

            Sighing happily, Crystal removed her attention from a small Lacrima sitting on the desk. She scooted her chair away, smiling triumphantly as her plans were falling into place. From the comfort of her home she had observed Fairy Tail discussing their rescue plans. They were so sure of the safety of their guild hall they spoke loud enough that the communication Lacrima that she had stashed was able to pick up most of what was said. A good thing, at least for her.

            Leaning back she stretched, thinking through what to do next. The whole plan had revolved around whisking away Lucy, not Laxus, so there was that wrench in her plans. But even still that was something she could work with. She smiled proudly and turned her attention to a second Lacrima.

            Within the crystal the large room full of jars could be seen, as well as a large examining table where the blonde was strapped tight, glaring at the air.

            "So he's awake..." Crystal mused, she had been attempting to think of a way to use the lightning wizard to her advantage as soon as she had realized her mistake. Her smile twisted into something bitter as she flipped through her plans, coming up with an idea.

            She tapped on the Lacrima, speaking smugly to Laxus, "Oh don't make that face. If it makes you feel better, I can guarantee that your friends will be on their way to find you soon enough."

            A huff of barely contained rage was the only reply that she received before she returned to her thoughts.

            A second generation dragons layer, with lightning as his type. That was a pretty hard one to work with, but it wasn't impossible. Fire would have been easier, she was sure, but this would do. Crystal hummed as she jotted down ideas before scooting her chair away from the desk and standing up. The evil grin grew to a near maniacal level as her thoughts clicked into place.

            With a finely practiced motion, she turned and exited the room, heading to the lab with all her precious jars.

            "Yes, I know what I can do with him." She murmured proudly, "I know how to use him to my advantage." Her smile faltered, covered by a fake frown as she entered the room. She didn't want him to know what she might have planned.

            "How are you feeling?" She asked, innocently, her frown breaking a little into a look of worry, "I don't want to think that I may have hurt you somehow."

            "Yeah right." Laxus growled. Crystal reached over to lightly brush her hand against his chest as she walked around the table, inspecting her prey carefully.

            "Now now, there's no need to be so agitated, my dear." she gave him a half smile as he attempted to recoil from her touch, a look of fury plain on his face. She tsked at his action, pulling her hand back and turning her attention to something along the wall that Laxus couldn't see. "Everything will be alright," She glanced over her shoulder to look at the dragon slayer before returning to what she was focused on, "you'll see." .

            "And what will that 'everything' be exactly?" Laxus attempted to shift his weight so he could see what she was doing, but the bonds held him secure. He hated this, not just the feeling of being helpless, but the fact that he had barely any idea of what would happen to him or the guild. "What are you going to do? Stuff me in one of those jars like the rest of these innocents you likely kidnapped?"

            Crystal gasped happily, "What a grand idea! You know you're a lot smarter than you look." She turned back to him, a wide smile on her face, "Although these people here are far from innocent, though that matters little in the long run."

            She had been tinkering with something during their 'discussion' and now carried the object over to the angry dragon slayer. "Now don't move," She cooed, "It'll hurt less."

            And with that she painfully shoved the object into his arm before Laxus could identify just what it could be. He attempted to pull his arm back, the pain white hot, and bit back a shout. He felt something rush into his veins, mingling with his blood, and a warm sensation flood his body.

            "See? That wasn't too bad was it?" She spoke softly, stroking his hair.

            The pain faded as quickly as it came, and Laxus found himself falling asleep. He tried in vain to keep himself awake, but whatever she had done must have had a drug of some type in it. He kept trying to fight it, but before he knew it everything had gone dark.

            Crystal smiled down proudly as she undid the bonds and prepared him for the next step of her plan.


	28. Chapter 28

            "Any luck Natsu?" Lucy asked as she watched him sniff the air.

            He shook his head, an annoyed look crossing his features. "Nothing. His scent is usually pretty strong but I haven't even had a hint of it yet. It's like he just disappeared."

            "Don't let him know you said he has a strong smell, when we find him." Gray laughed, "He'll kill you."

            "I don't mean a bad smell!" Natsu shouted at his rival, "it's just a thick smell, like when rain comes in, just a heavy scent."

            "You don't need to try and explain it Natsu," Lucy laughed lightly at the pair, shaking her head.

            "Yeah, you're just repeating yourself stupid."

            "What was that?!"

            Lucy sighed, "Enough. Save your fights for when this is over." She glared up at them, "We have to find Laxus soon, understand?"

            "Aye." The pair nodded in agreement, the look of anger spurring them into action. It wasn't that they were afraid of their friend, but at the same time they were. They respected her strength, and tried to treat her with as much caution as they gave Erza.

            But just the same as with Erza, they would get distracted by their arguments and earn either the red head or the blonde's ire time to time.

            "Thank you." She huffed, hugging her arms as she thought over the plan. "I really appreciate this you know." She said, giving the boys a soft smile.

            "Don't thank us," Gray gave her a side hug as the trio started along their path once more, Natsu sniffing at the air, and letting Gray speak for him, just this once. "We would have tried to save him anyway, don't worry."

            "Oh? And here I thought you were doing this all for me. I'm so disappointed." She glanced up at him, smiling.

            "Oooh, sarcasm, that's a rare thing. I'm starting to rethink this rescue after all. We really need to keep Laxus away from you before you start acting more like him." Gray laughed, giving her a second hug before pulling away. He was sure that Juvia would get a feeling that he was doting on Lucy and he really didn't want more trouble right now.

            "Hey! I'm not any different," She grinned, giving her friend a light punch to the shoulder, the pair laughed at the action.

            Natsu had managed to block out the conversation as he sniffed the air, attempting to catch some kind of scent that would help him find the eldest dragon slayer. But aside from the headphones that Lucy refused to remove, there was no trace of him. He walked slowly, his friends following close behind.

 _Nothing. Nothing. Wait! Nope, just the headphones again._ Natsu tsked, moving ahead of their group and quickly climbing up a steep slope. He stood at the top of the hill, inhaling deeply, closing his eyes as he focused on the scents. _Trees. Flowers. A river. Gray. Lucy. The headphones again. Fire._ He glanced in the direction of the smell, but saw it was small and likely from a nearby village.

            "Look at how he climbed up there with no effort. It's like he's a lizard rather than a dragon."

            He turned his attention back to what he smelled, completely ignoring the comment Gray made. It's not that Natsu would let the comment slide, but that he'd just get him back for it later. He sniffed again, the same scents drifting through, plus those of Wendy's team. They must of wandered northward a bit, maybe Wendy had smelled something. The smell of rain floated amongst the new scents, a storm was likely rolling in, but it was far off yet. _People from the village, a bear, some fish._

            Wait... Rain... His head shot up and he looked in the direction of the smell. Northwest. That explains why Wendy was near, she smelled it too.

            "I think I got it." He shouted as he jumped down to his group. "It might just be a storm rolling in, but Wendy is in the same direction so it's worth a shot."

            "Wendy is?" Lucy asked, "Then she should send-"

            "There you are!"

            The trio all turned their attention to a pair of cats flying toward them.

            "I didn't think you'd get this far," Carla said as she landed in the grass before her friends. Happy circled Natsu twice before landing on him. "Wendy sent me over to let you know that we found a lead. I met Happy about halfway, he said you sent him to check up on us."

            "That's great, we'll go join them." Lucy smiled at the news, "Can you let Gajeel's team know? The more we have the better chance we have against this woman."

            "Of course." Carla smiled, summoning her wings and taking off towards the east. Happy followed right after, leaving the trio to themselves once more.

            "Do you think it's really him?" Gray asked.

            "It's the best lead we have." Lucy replied, bringing a hand to the headphones she wore around her neck. "What do you think Natsu?"

            He noted her action, returning her question with a sad look before answering, "Right now it's the only lead. Let's go find Wendy and see where this takes us."

            Lucy and Gray nodded and followed after the fire dragon slayer. While Lucy didn't make any sign that she had noticed the look from Natsu, Gray was sure she had. He glanced at each of his friends, sighing lightly as they traveled. It passed unnoticed by the pair, for that he was glad.

            Looking up at the sky as they walked, Gray was sure that this was going to be a very long day.


	29. Chapter 29

            It had taken about an hour to reach Wendy's team, as much in part to Natsu nearly falling out of the carriage twice, as it was to Wendy and her group continuing on their path instead of waiting for them to catch up. Lucy didn't blame her, Carla hadn't come back to tell her right away, so it was no surprise that they followed their best lead.

            An hour, and the sky was already darkening ominously. Rain was sure to start any time, and the now merged group was well on their way toward the scent that both dragon slayers had picked up. Wendy urged them to move as fast as they could, in fear of the rain washing away the already weak scent.

            "If we don't hurry we'll be stranded out here in the rain." She said.

            "At least we know the direction to go." Erza said, her voice serious.

            "That's true." Lucy glanced up at the sky, "But I think I'd prefer to get where we need to be while it's still clear."

            The rest nodded in agreement at that, Elfman especially enthusiastic about the idea of getting to their destination before the rain.

            It took another half hour before a large building came into view, and a half hour later the first bits of rain came down in a mist, covering the vast field the six traveled across. Lucy looked back at how far they had walked since leaving the road behind. The group had opted to walk the rest of the way instead of using the magical vehicle in concern that it could take up magic they'd need for the upcoming fight.

            None of them knew what to expect, and that worried them. Even Natsu, acted more cautiously than usual. In most fights with major villains or guilds there weren't hostages to worry about. But this time was different, there was a member of their family in danger, and they had to be ready for anything. That knowledge alone had all on edge, ready to spring into action at the tiniest sign of danger.

            Happy and Carla had returned soon after the rain had begun, and joined in the almost dead silence of the group. The scent had lead them to the building they saw in the distance, and now it loomed dangerously before them. It resembled a castle, large and made almost entirely of stone. What was likely beautiful stained glass windows were closed tight and slicked with rain, the parapets held large cages on each corner, they glowed from an unknown source, and the group was very sure it was magical in nature.

            "What kind of person lives in a castle out in the middle of nowhere?" Gray asked, slightly annoyed. His damp hair clung to his face, the bangs nearly poking him the eyes as he shifted his weight. He whipped at his face, attempting to push the stands back with his hand and try to remove a sleeve of a shirt he had already long since stripped. The awkward movement cause a few quiet laughs from his friends as he realized what he was doing.

            "Hopefully the person we're looking for." Lucy answered as she watched the display.

            The group had walked up the path leading to the castle, and stood before the large wooden doors.

            "What do we do now?" Wendy asked, "Should we knock?"

            "Forget that," Natsu's hand burst into flame. The rain muted it slightly, but even with the dampness the fire burned as strong as ever, "We'll just bust the door down. This has to be the place, the scent is weak, but Laxus has been here recently."

            "We can't just-" Erza began, but as she started to speak the doors creaked and slowly slid open, revealing a large open foyer that had a staircase on either side of the room leading up the a walkway. "It appears that we've been invited in."

            "So it seems." Lucy glanced around as the group entered. The room had no other doors and, aside from the staircases, there appeared to be no other way to continue through the castle. "This doesn't seem to be suspicious at all."

            "There's that sarcasm again." Gray grinned, "But yeah, it looks like this might be a trap. Should we leave?" He turned to look back at the entrance to see the door had already closed behind them.

            "That's not creepy, it just closed without a sound." Elfman said as he went up to the door and attempted to push it open. After a few attempts he finally abandoned his attempts and returned to his friends with a look of failure.

            "It appears to have been locked as well." Erza said, inspecting the door as the others tried to come up with a way out. "What do you guys think we should…" She asked, turning her attention back to the group.

            She stared in silence as she realized that they were all gone. No sound, breath, or heel click to announce their departure. Just gone. Erza was all alone, and that didn't bode well. She was certain that their enemy had done this, separated them to strike at each of them separately. Sighing, the redhead proceeded up the staircase on the left and went to find her increasing number of missing friends.


	30. Chapter 30

            "Owwww." Lucy rubbed her hip carefully. First she's in the foyer of the castle and then next she's dropped on her side at... who knows where. The room was dark, and aside from a soft glow from multiple objects around the circular room, there were no light sources. No windows could be seen, or at least none that were obvious to the celestial wizard.

            She went to stand up, pushing on the floor to right herself. Something soft under her hand caught her attention, and she stopped mid motion to look down at the prone form of Wendy hidden in the shadows.

            The young dragon slayer let out a groan as she returned to consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open then blinked a few times, taking in the change in surroundings before sitting up quickly. Even in the darkness Lucy could tell there was a dark bruise on her shoulder, one that likely matched the one forming on her own hip.

            "Where are we?" Wendy asked, looking to Lucy for answers. "Where is everyone?"

            "I don't know, for both questions." Lucy looked around the room, she couldn't make out much due to how dark it was, "We were all together by the front door and then the next thing I know I land on the floor of this room."

            "I hope everyone is alright."

            "I'm sure they are, they're very strong so we should focus on our own safety first." Lucy smiled down at the small dragon slayer, attempting to comfort her someway, even though fear gripped at her as well. She stood up, and helped Wendy up as well, "Let's try to find a way out of here alright?"

            "Yes!" Wendy said, nodding enthusiastically. She could feel the fear come off Lucy, and marveled at how she managed to stay so calm and collected in such a bad situation. They were in danger, of that there was no denial. They were all separated. How the two girls managed to get transported together Wendy had no clue, but by some luck they managed to keep together. But even with that, they were still in an unknown place that was dark beyond belief. Even with her enhanced senses, Wendy could barely see the closest wall.

            The pair looked around, focusing on finding an exit to the room. They were so focused that they barely dodged a bolt of lightning that had shot toward them from the upper part of the room. The attack sent the girls rolling, Lucy nearly colliding with a table.

            "Oh pooh. You weren't supposed to be able to dodge that." A feminine voice spoke from above. "I guess I'm still not used to it yet."

            Lucy retrieved a key from her belt, holding it up she called forth Loke. He gladly appeared, his hands already alight with his Regulus spell. The light illuminated the dark room enough that the trio could see Crystal standing on a small platform above them.

            "Well isn't that a handy spirit?" She said as she stepped off the ledge, landing softly on the ground before them. Her body was sparking, as she grinned wickedly at them. She had longer hair than when Lucy had seen her, and she now wore black formfitting armor that left much of her torso and legs bare.

            "How are you using that lightning?" Wendy asked, worriedly. She didn't recall the blue haired girl having that ability before.

            "Oh? This?" Crystal asked innocently, "I just happened to …pick it up recently."

            She attacked the girls. Wendy used her wind to block as much as she could, while Loke whisked Lucy out of danger as he fired a Regulus at the attacker. As the light bolted toward her, Crystal side-stepped out of the way and waved her hand. An invisible wall caught the trio in mid-motion and threw them around the room. The sound of glass breaking pulled Crystal's attention to one of the walls. She tsked in annoyance.

            "Perhaps it is a bit dark to be fighting in this room." She waved her hands and the room suddenly became brightly illuminated. "That's better."

            Lucy looked in shock at the many large jars that lined the room. There were figures in each, all floated almost serenely in the green liquid, naked to the world and their faces blank and staring at the center of the room. Some were male, some female, but they all had the same empty eyes.

            Wendy covered her mouth in surprise, while Lucy's eyes widened as she took in the number of jars - the number of people trapped within them. Loke too looked at each, noting the blank eyes, but one in particular caught his attention.

            The one on the left of the celestial held the familiar form of Laxus.

            "Lucy..." Loke caught her attention, alerting both her and Wendy to the status of their guild mate.

            "Oh no." Wendy gasped while Lucy turned her away from the jar. Loke glared at the woman in the center of the room, wishing he could kill her with a look.

            "Is this how you're using his magic?" Lucy growled, "By jarring them like beets to use later?"

            "Oh?" Crystal looked at them with disinterest, a smug grin plastered to her face, "Would I? Never."

            "No, this magic is different. It's like you turned them all into Lacrimas. They're feeding you their magic, aren't they." Loke stated plainly, it was worded like a question, but he already knew he was right. Lucy looked at the woman in front of them in horror.

            "That would mean..."

            "Well aren't you a smart kitty cat." Crystal hummed as she spoke, "That is correct, they are giving me their magic and abilities to use as I wish."

            "How horrible." Lucy murmured.

            "Horrible? Brilliant you mean." Crystal swung her arms out to gesture proudly at the surrounding jars. "This is a fountain of infinite magic! How can that be horrible?" She paused a moment, cradling her cheek in one of her hands thoughtfully. "So many possibilities, so many types of magic to learn," She shivered in excitement, "And now I have a chance to add more to my collection!"


	31. Chapter 31

            Natsu had fallen. How, he wasn't sure, but one second he's talking to his guild mates and the next he's dropped in a caged room. The walls were stone, and the windows barred. And after a few attempts at destroying them, he also found them to be resistant to magic.

            Fortunately, they weren't immune and they did begin to wear after about thirty attempts but Natsu did not have the patience to keep trying to destroy one thing when there were four doors on the opposite side of the room.

            One was locked, and magic resistant like the rest of the room, so he tried the next. Opening, it lead to a pitch dark room with an acrid smell that revolted the dragon slayer and his sensitive nose. He forced that door shut quickly, melting the doorframe in an attempt to block out the rest of the smell that attempted to leak in.

            The next door, was of little use as well. It didn't smell as bad, but it was just as dark and from the way the light from his current room faded suddenly, it must have a drop off.

            He decided to abandon that path for the moment, and tried the last door. Opening, it lead to a brightly lit hallway that had a small staircase that led up. Nodding to himself, Natsu decided to head this way first. After following the staircase up for what felt like hours to the dragon slayer, he finally reached a door. It was locked, but the door was weak and easily broke under impact. The room he entered was humid, to say the least. It held a large bath in the center, with a small table next to it with a variety of fruits sitting on top. Aside from that and some towels and other basic bathing related items, the room was bare of furniture and much decoration.

            Natsu looked around the room suspiciously before approaching the table. He sniffed at the fruit, his stomach growling loudly as he did. It had been hours since he last ate, so it wouldn't hurt to eat something since it was there anyway.

            He snickered as he devoured the fruit, "Their loss."

            His attention was pulled from the fruit to a wall as it shimmered and a man strode in, seemingly oblivious to his presence. He yawned dramatically, as he stretched and approached the tub, turning the water on. At this point the man finally realized there was someone else here, and he turned his attention to Natsu, looking at him in annoyance and confusion.

            "She had another man here?" He asked, looking the dragon slayer up and down. His features contorted in disappointment. "Well, her taste in men could use some work."

            "What was that?" Natsu growled, "Who are you? Are you one of her allies?"

            "Allies?" The man asked, annoyed, "Far from. If anything I'm just one of many of her flings that she's had since moving to Magnolia." He huffed at the thought that he could be one of many.

            "Fling?" Natsu asked, confused at first. But the comment of Magnolia distracted him. "Wait we're in magnolia?"

            "I meant one of the men she's slept with. And yes, we are in the city, why are you so surprised at that?" The man shut off the water as the tub finished filling. "Now I'm beginning to doubt whether or not you're one of hers after all. So how about you leave me to my bath and go do…" he waved his hand, finally noticing the Fairy Tail mark on his shoulder, "Whatever it is you wizards do."

            Natsu looked toward the way the man had entered, slightly confused at how he had managed to materialize in the room the way he did. And the comment that they were in Magnolia worried him.

            "Seriously, I would like to take my bath now. Unless you really must be in here, I insist that you leave." He glared at Natsu, "I really don't want a strange pink haired man to see me naked."

            At that comment Natsu quickly apologized and went over to the wall he saw the man come though. Putting his hand on the wall, it shimmered and phased through, where he found a handle hidden behind the spell. Turning the knob he pushed the door open and exited the bathroom.

            The next room was lavishly decorated, completely different than the previous rooms he had been in. The walls were covered in posters and gilded furniture. This room held a large mussed up bed and a great balcony overlooking the city. Natsu looked out to see the guild in the distance, and people bustling around in the streets. Down the street was the restaurant that he had gone to the other day. Despite the confusion he laughed guiltily as he saw them repairing the wall that had been by where he and Laxus had sat, the scorch marks still very apparent even after a full day had passed.

            He pulled himself from the sight, wondering what kind of magic was used to transport him miles with the turn of a doorknob. Some kind of spatial magic he was sure, but at the same time it hurt his head to think about. He thought about heading into town, but found the thought of having to travel all the way back to the castle in the middle of nowhere by himself a waste of time. He turned to head back into the bathroom but before he reached the door, it swung open, revealing Gray and Elfman rushing in and nearly colliding with the startled dragon slayer.


	32. Chapter 32

            A bath was all the man had wanted after the long night. A bath alone. But first there was the pink haired kid, and then two more burst in soon after. That embarrassment could have been ignored well enough, but barely a few minutes into the bath all three burst back through the door, and stampeded through, interrupting his bath again.

            A shouted apology from the three and then they were gone. The man decided to end his bath there, and stormed out of the room after draining the tub, vowing to never come back to this woman's home again.

            Down the stairs the three rushed, attempting to find another way out. As soon as the three had run into each other, Natsu had told them about the other rooms he had found aside from the bath room.

            "We were both dropped in a dark pit," Gray had said, "Elfman had spotted the light above us, and using my ice we made our way up here."

            "There was another path, but it was disgusting, So we didn't go through that door." Elfman muttered, clearly annoyed, "Gray wasn't MANLY enough to deal with the smell."

            "Hey!" Gray glared at the larger man, before adding. "It looks like that's probably our way out too." He sighed.

            "Could your ice cover the source of the smell?" Elfman questioned as the trio had nearly made it to the room Natsu had found himself in.

            "I can use my fire to light up the place, but the smell is terrible so I avoided it. And I didn't think the other way would lead me to a bath and Magnolia." Natsu grumbled. He didn't want to go back that way if possible, the first of the doors being that revolting in his eyes. "If your ice can block out the smell enough I'll make do with it. I guess." He shot his rival a look as they entered the barred room.

            "It's worth a shot." Gray said as he opened the door, immediately casting his ice make magic to cover the entirety of the hallway. The smell didn't cancel immediately, but after leaving the door open a few moments, it was at least bearable for the trio to make their way through. Natsu set much of his body aflame, acting as a human torch to light their way.

            The hall was long, and from what they could see through the ice, the walls were all covered in a strange green jelly-like substance. Natsu blanched at the thought of the smelly jelly, and turned his focus to scanning the hall for anything else out of the ordinary. Gray on the other hand was very curious about it, and broke off a portion to bring back with them. Perhaps Porlyusica could use it for something at least.

            They continued on for a good while more before they finally reached a doorway. Elfman opened it, the three ready to fight if needed, but they found nothing but an empty room. The room was plain and the floor dusty, it had been abandoned for some time. Seeing no threats, they proceeded to exit the room, entering another hallway.

            The sound of loud stomping and the flapping of wings pulled their attention to their right and there was a relieved Erza running up to them, followed by Happy and Carla.

            "Thank goodness we found you!" She shouted, joy plain on her face. She pulled them each into a tight hug before releasing them and berating them with questions. "Where did you guys go? Where's Lucy? And Wendy?"

            "We have no idea." Gray shook his head.

            "…about any of those questions." Natsu finished, the two boys glaring at each other in response.

            "At least you're safe." Carla said, crossing her arms matter-of-factly. "And if we're lucky Lucy and Wendy are together."

            "Aren't you worried about them?" Elfman asked, raising an eyebrow at how calm Carla seemed to be acting.

            "Of course I am." Carla cried, "But I can't deny that both of them are strong, and if they're together I know Lucy wouldn't let anything happen to Wendy. She's not that kind of person."

            The group nodded in agreement.

            "Next step will be to find them, and then Laxus." Erza glanced down the hall she had come, "I already searched all that side of this place before running into you here." She turned her attention back to them, "So there isn't much left to search through before we should find them, thankfully."

            Natsu looked to their left, where there were plenty more rooms to search, "I can smell Lucy that way." He looked back to his friends, "But it's weak still."

            "I didn't say it would be an easy search to finish." Erza laughed slightly.

            "Then we should split up, one per door, and hopefully one of us with find at least one of them."

            "Sound like a plan," Elfman grinned.

            The group debated quickly on which ways to go, before wishing each other luck and splitting off down the hall.


	33. Chapter 33

            He was happy. A feeling he hadn't been able to say he felt in a long time. He wore a long suit coat to mimic his great coat he wore everywhere he went, and a white suit shirt and black pants. Formal wear for a formal party.

            "Laxus there you are!" A shout brought his attention behind him as the owner of the voice ran up to him. She wore a gorgeous dress, and he couldn't help but grin down proudly at her. The fact the cut was low made it all the better in his eyes. "I thought you left without us." She smiled up at him, her blonde hair cascading down her back and shoulders. She put a hand on his chest, looking up at him expectantly. "Well?"

            "I wouldn't leave without you Lucy," He said softly, "I promised you that I'd be here with you from now on didn't I?"

            Lucy smiled at him, pride in her brown eyes. "Yes, yes. You did."

            He took her hand, leading her to the dance floor. "Well? Shall we dance?"

            She beamed up at him, "We shall." She curtsied, and they were off.

            Spinning and dancing with the others on the floor, all were happy and cheerful. The music played, and Laxus could almost feel his heart beat in time. He was on cloud-nine, and he didn't want it to end. They were at a wedding, he didn't know whose it was, but he knew it wasn't theirs. Her dress at least was a dead giveaway of that.

            Mirajane danced by, accompanied by Freed. Elfman was with Evergreen, Gajeel and Levy. Everyone in the guild was there, even Jellal and Doranbolt, who were chatting with Erza and Wendy respectively. Fireworks shot off nearby and the room was a lit with dazzling colours. The music thrummed in his head, joy in his heart and he held onto the blonde before him like a lifeline, not wanting to part anytime soon.

            Natsu shouted above the din, asking for silence, waiting a moment before spouting off thanks for everyone coming to the party. Lisanna smiled cheerfully next to him, clad in a beautiful white gown.

            "So this is their wedding..." Laxus murmured as quietly as he could while Natsu continued his speech.

            Lucy looked up at him, a questioning look in her eyes, "Did you forget? The ceremony was only an hour ago."

            He glanced down at her in surprise, "Ah." He stammered, "Well maybe I just let the party get to my head. I actually don't remember much before you called me over."

            "Well what was the last thing you recall?" She asked him, fixing his collar as they spoke.

            "I was being tortured, or something." He rubbed his arm, "By Crystal, I think that was her name."

            "That was months ago dear." Lucy inspected her work before giving him a pat on the chest. "Maybe you should go lay down?"

            "No, I don't want to go yet," He said smiling at her, something just pulled at him, urging him to stay. "I'm fine, just lost in thought I guess."

            "Well, I think I could use some rest." She smiled up at him seductively, "If you'd like to join me.." Her fingers climbed his chest till she tapped him on the chin. Placing her free hand on his shoulder she pushed herself to her tip toes to whisper in his ear, "I'd really appreciate it."

            His eyes widen as she pulled away, a grin playing on his face. "Alright." He growled out quietly.

            She took his hand and lead him out of the reception hall. The door led straight into his home, and while he would have normally thought it strange, he paid it no mind. He was too enthralled by the woman before him to care about the details at the moment.

            Barely a second passed since the door clicked shut before the couple pulled each other into a tight embrace. Kisses were placed wherever skin was bare, and both took a joy in stripping each other down. They wound their way through the hall to the bedroom, still practically fused together and peppering kisses everywhere they could. Nearly tripping as the approached the bed, they laughed together as they fell on the mattress, love plain on both of their faces.

            But something about Lucy's face changed suddenly. Her eyes still showed how much she wanted him, but there was something off in them as well.

            "What's wrong?" He asked, cupping her face in his hand, "If you don't want to we don't have to."

            She shook her head, "You have to wake up."

            "What do you mean?"

            "Please Laxus, You have to wake up."

            He looked at her, dumbfounded as she kept asking him to wake up.

            "I am awake, Lucy, I am."

            "Please..." She murmured. He could hear the pain in her voice as she spoke, and felt his heart break and the fear he heard as well. "Please."

            He growled as he jumped to his feet. The scene before him vanishing mid motion. Lucy disappeared with it, but her pleading could still be heard. It was dark, and Laxus had no idea where he was now. His body sparked with lightning, and he attempted to use it to illuminated his surroundings somehow. But the darkness just swallowed the light as if it was bottomless pit he hovered in. No light, just darkness.

            The only thing that gave him any hope that he could escape was Lucy's voice. She wasn't talking to him anymore, but he could still hear her.

            "Why are you doing this?" She shouted.

            "Why not?" Another voice spoke, the calm joy in the suffering before it made it clear to Laxus who the speaker was - Crystal.

            "Let him go!" A guy's voice shouted. The words Regulus and something else became muted as Loke moved away from wherever Laxus was.

            "Are they fighting her?" Laxus asked himself. He was sure his voice couldn't reach them right now, but still he spoke, if only to make his thoughts real.

            A crash and a scream pulled his attention to the left, he was sure that was Wendy. More shouts of alarm, and the sound of magic assaulted him from all sides. He was right there, and yet he could do nothing to help, he didn't even know how to wake up like she wanted. He tried to cast something but it did nothing.

            Laxus cursed, feeling as powerless as he was when he was a child. He tried again, spell after spell, trying to get a spark through somehow. The shouts became more alarmed time to time and it sounded like Loke may have been forced to return to the celestial world

            "Dammit!" Laxus struck out at nothing and everything all at once, focusing on Lucy as best he could. She was right there, and he desperately tried to help any way he could. "I need to wake up! Come on!"

            He used Lucy as a target of sorts, to channel his magic out. He still had no idea where he was, but he was determined to be of some help.

            "What!" He heard Crystal shout in surprise. "How are you doing that, girl!"

            Lucy gasped in surprise, and he knew she finally gained an upper hand somehow. He just hoped it would last.


	34. Chapter 34

            Lucy gasped in surprise as Crystal shouted at her. Lightning sparked around her, and had managed to block one of Crystal's attacks.

            "Answer me!" Crystal growled, "How are you using lightning?!"

            Lucy marveled at it too, at first she was unsure of where the magic came from, but after attempting to move it with her power, she found it wasn't hers at all. But, based on the other woman's reaction, it wasn't Crystal's either. And she could take advantage of that.

            "Guess you don't know as much about us as you thought." Lucy said, keeping her voice calm and steady as she stood up. The lightning sparked dangerously as she moved, causing the blue haired girl to back up a step.

            "No, you're a holder-type mage, there's no way you can use that kind of magic." She shook her head in denial.

            "Care to try me?" Lucy asked, charging at the scuttling girl at full speed. She stopped just inches from her, and swung her leg up, kicking her as hard as she could. The lightning sparked, adding an extra force to her attack.

            Crystal rolled back, "You." She growled.

            Lucy sighed in relief as the magic remained, and had even helped her own attack. She was still unsure as to where it had come from, but it gave her a sudden advantage she hadn't had prior.

            Turning, she rushed over to help Wendy. She scanned her for any injuries, finding nothing major, she smiled lightly at the girl, happy the magic surround her didn't hurt her friend at all. It was as if it knew who was friend and who was foe.

            "How are you using that magic Lucy?" Wendy asked as she sat up.

            "I'm not sure I'm using it at all, but it's confused Crystal enough that we have a chance now." Lucy whispered, trying to keep too quiet for anyone other than Wendy to hear. "I have a plan, can you help?"

            Wendy nodded, "Of course."

            She told her friend the plan quickly as Crystal finally managed to get to her feet, the lightning having had a stronger kick to it than she initially thought. She prepared to fight the pair of girls, shouting at them in rage.

            "Ready." Wendy confirmed, as the pair prepared to attack.

            "Now." Lucy lunged at the enemy mage, calling out both Scorpio and Virgo, while Wendy cast an enchantment spell on the spirits, to enhance their attacks. The four charged, ready to strike.

            But a sudden explosion from above pulled all of their attention upward. Stone fell below, a few striking dangerously close. Crystal jumped back as she waited for the dust to clear, while Lucy skidded to a stop, nearly tripping on a large stone. The lightning surrounding her destroyed and small rocks that would have hit either her, or Wendy who had stopped right next to the blonde. The dust made it near impossible to see.

            A shout of triumph announced Natsu's arrival to the battle, the dragon slayer hopped down and landed on the destruction he caused, a proud grin on his face. "I finally found you Luce! Wendy!" He cheered and pulled them into a tight hug before turning his attention to the spell surrounding his friend. "Well looks like you may have had this handled," He pouted slightly as he turned to face Crystal, "But I'm going to take over from here. Laxus helped you out, so you help him alright?" He didn't want to admit that if the spell hadn't been there he'd most likely arriving to a very different situation.

            Lucy nodded, and headed to the jar that held Laxus, while Natsu began his attack against Crystal.

            "Don't you know it's rude to interrupt a fight between women?" Crystal taunted.

            "Wasn't aware that's what you were." He retorted, as he swung a fist and a quick kick as well, "Besides, it was already interrupted before I got here, what's it matter?"

            She countered with her own attack, and forced him back with a bolt of lightning. Natsu grunted in annoyance, but recovered immediately and pressed the attack.

            Fire and lightning mixed, as Natsu triggered the lightning Laxus had given him back on Tenrou Island. This surprised Crystal, not recalling he could use lightning as well. She hadn't seen him use it during the Grand Magic Games, and it was written down on his file, so how.

            "HOW!" She shouted in anger, "How are you ALL able to suddenly use lightning too?"

            Natsu looked at her in surprise, he recalled that there was some surrounding Lucy, but he recognized it as Laxus's right away. But Crystal hadn't, she thought it was Lucy's magic, and that she had been tricked.

            "What do you mean?" He decided to goad her on, and try to confuse her more. "It's something everyone in Fairy Tail can do, didn't you know that?" He grinned proudly, seeing her face contort in rage as she believed her ability that she stole became practically useless against these people.

            "That can't be true!" She shouted, attempting to force him back with a spell. This time he expected it, and pushed through the attack, firing of spell after spell, and pressing his advantage. Lightning and fire mixed and broke down much of her defenses, till mere moments later she fell, knocked unconscious by a particularly hard blow to the head.

            Natsu looked down at the crumpled form, nodding in satisfaction, as he turned his attention to Lucy and Wendy just in time to see them break open the jar their friend was sealed in. He smiled proudly as the lightning surrounding Lucy dissipated as the blonde dragon slayer was freed from his confines.

            Natsu looked on for a few moments more, before heading over to join them.


	35. Chapter 35

            The jars were very durable. Like most of the castle, it was made to absorb magic, but with the help of Virgo and Scorpio, it was quickly destroyed. The glass shattered and the liquid inside flowed out in a rush, covering the floor, and making it slick. To say it smelled bad would be an understatement, but it was bearable for the most part.

            With the smelly liquid, Laxus collapsed out as well, falling hard on the floor. Lucy had tried her best to ease him down, but the man was much heavier that she was, so she was unable to do much more than drop him at a slightly lower distance than if she had left him to fall.

            With the help of Scorpio she rolled him over to so Wendy could try healing him. He hadn't responded to any of their voices, nor the pain from the fall. His eyes still stared blankly at the broken ceiling. Wendy began healing as Scorpio and Virgo returned to the celestial world. Virgo returning shortly after with some clothes for not only Laxus, but the others sealed in the jars in the room.

            Natsu had approached the group as Wendy was casting, his nose crinkling a little at the scent of the liquid, it smelled just like the jelly in the hall he had gone through, but not quite as strong.

            "Is he alright?" He asked. Laxus's eyes had drifted closed and after a few moments of silence, they finally creaked open. Begrudgingly at first but as he noticed Lucy, they shot open.

            He sat up groaning, "I'm still dreaming aren't I?" he rubbed the back of his neck, looking around at his rescuers. "What?"

            "You're alright." Lucy cried, she leaned over and hugged him as best she could, "We were all so worried." She murmured.

            After a moment she pulled back, her face scrunching up as she realized the smell from the liquid he was in. "Oh, ew." She muttered, trying to wipe the green gel off of her face and arms.

            A low laugh came from Laxus, that soon spread to the others who were present. As they enjoyed their joy for a short time, Erza and the rest of the scouting party joined the revelers.

            "We seem to have missed quite the event." She said as she surveyed the destruction.

            Elfman approached the prone form of Crystal, nudging her slightly, "Is she still alive?"

            "She should be," Natsu answered, "I didn't hit her that hard."

            "You alright there Laxus?" Gray asked, as he walked around inspecting the jars in the room.

            "Yeah, I am." He paused a moment, "Thanks." He muttered.

            The word was quiet, but the fact that he had said it caused all his guild mates to pause and look at him in surprise.

            "What?" He asked, annoyed, "I just said 'thanks'. It's not that big of a deal. I can thank people too."

            "It's just." Erza paused, glancing down. Her eyes widened suddenly, a blush covering her face. "Can you. uh. Please put on some clothes?" She looked away in embarrassment.

            "What?" Laxus asked glancing down as he saw the rest of the group realize his situation and begin to either laugh or look away clearly embarrassed. He growled, taking the clothes Lucy offered to him, "What did that freak do to me while I was out."

            He turned away from the group, shook off what was left of the green liquid and donned the clothes Virgo had brought for him. It was blue and gold and very gaudy. He turned back to the group, and heard most of them begin snickering at the clothes. Growling he took off the shirt, but kept the pants and boots. Those were at least a simple black with gold trim.

            "If you like them so much you should wear them flame-brain." He growled as he rushed at the laughing dragon slayer, catching him in a moment, and forcing the shirt on him. This caused more laughter from those present as Natsu attempted to escape from the oversized shirt.

            Pulling their attention away from the tableau, Erza, Gray, and Elfman went around the room to break the others out of their jars.

            The shouts of annoyance and laughter made the end of such a stressful and fearful day all the better. Lucy went over to join the squabbling dragon slayers, placing a hand on Laxus's shoulder, silently asking him to stop. The blonde glanced over at the celestial mage, and happily obliged, and released the struggling Natsu.

            Freedom finally his, Natsu scurried away, tossing away the large shirt as soon as he could. He turned around and looked back at his two friends, realizing that even though he made the final blow against their enemy, Laxus made it possible for Lucy and Wendy to get away with as few injuries as they had.

            "Laxus." Natsu stared at him, trying to be as serious as he could, "Thank you. We came to help you, but you helped us too." He wasn't sure what to say, he didn't even know if Laxus knew what had happened while he was out.

            "What do you mean?" Laxus asked. Natsu looked at him, a little surprised, but he had expected him to not know.

            "Your lightning protected Luce. If you hadn't done that we'd be having to pry her and Wendy out of these jars too." Natsu shook his head at the thought, "If we could have been able to even beat her at that point." He didn't want to admit it, but he knew in his heart that things would have gone differently if Crystal had gained that much power.

            "I did?" Laxus looked down at Lucy, who nodded in confirmation, "I'm glad I wasn't completely useless then," He grinned wickedly and winked at the smaller blonde, "although it's a shame. I would've liked to see her naked outside of a dream, since she's seen me after all." Lucy's eyes widened in surprise, a blush tinting her cheeks. Natsu glared at him, earning a laugh from the larger dragon slayer. "I'm just kidding, don't worry." He said, smirking proudly at the reactions.

            "If you three are done, we should get these people to the surface and turn Crystal over to the authorities." Erza sighed, not excited about the long travel home. "It's a long trip, so I'd like to head out as soon as we can, since it looks like the rain has stopped for a now."

            The group nodded in agreement, as did some of the people who began waking up. None were dead, but some had clearly been imprisoned there for quite some time.

            "There's a door that leads to Magnolia up stairs, my ice should still be in the hall so it'll be easy to find." Gray spoke up.

            "Wonderful!" said Wendy, a smile on her face. She looked tired, but she was still raring to go if needed. She had healed almost all the victims, and was just heading to those remaining.

            Those that were awake and aware helped up those who were still too weak to move. Having been held in a stasis for years, being slowly drained of magic had a lasting effect on them, so not all were as quick to bounce back like Laxus had been. Gray used his ice make magic to create stairs that lead up through the hole in the roof. The victims began making their way carefully up the slick stairs, clad in the clothing Virgo had brought them. Lucy was grateful for her spirit's thoughtfulness and silently thanked her for the gift.

            Nearly half had made it up to the broken ceiling when a scream caused them all to start in surprise.

            "Don't you DARE!" Crystal shouted, pushing herself up to her feet. She raised her hand to cast.


	36. Chapter 36

            An explosion rocked the room.

            Or at least that's what everyone expected to happen. Crystal stood there, her arm raised, her face full of fury at those before her. But whatever she meant to cast had either fizzled or she was no longer able to use it.

            Lucy tugged on Natsu's arm, "The jars were letting her use all those people's magic. With them gone..."

            "She can't use their spells anymore." He finished, nodding in acknowledgement.

            He rushed up to the girl, who teetered, barely able to keep herself on her feet. Blood pooled at the edge of her mouth, whether from the wounds from her battle or from something else, he wasn't sure. But, either way she was battered and beaten and was clearly running on fumes at this point.

            "Give up." Natsu stated plainly as he stood before her, staring her down, "You can't use their magic anymore."

            Crystal grinned painfully, "Says who?"

            "Those jars were the way you were stealing their magic weren't they?" He gestured to the broken jars and escaping people, "You can't take the magic from these people anymore."

            "But that doesn't mean I can't fight." She growled as she swung her arm at him. She held a strange weapon in her hand. It was similar to Erza's swords, but it was warped and twisted back so it covered her arm. "Don't underestimate me." She growled, swinging the blade, nearly catching Natsu by surprised. He jumped back, dancing out of her path as she swung again and again, narrowly missing the dragon slayer each time.

            The effort of the attacks showed on the girl, blood dripped free from cuts that littered her body, and her other arm hung uselessly at her side, clearly broken. Natsu didn't want to kill her, but didn't see a way to attack her without chancing it.

            Laxus on the other hand didn't have those qualms, and shot forward at the first chance he had and punched her hard, receiving a sickening crunch in reply. The girl once more crumpled to the floor. She fell back into unconsciousness as Laxus rolled his shoulder back, before looking at Natsu, who was staring at him in shock.

            "What?" He asked, "I wanted to get my revenge on her somehow." He turned back toward Lucy who stared at the pair wide-eyed, her mouth partially open. Laxus patted her on the shoulder lightly, "Come on, let's get out of here and turn her in before she wakes up again. I didn't hit her hard enough to kill her."

            He paused a moment as he saw them all staring at him, "But I can't guarantee I won't kill her next time. Let's go!" He shouted, urging those remaining to hurry out of the room.

            Natsu picked up the still form of Crystal, taking little care in shaking her around. He could hear her heart beating, and avoiding squeezing her broken arm, but he wasn't about to pity her after she tortured so many people for so long.

            The ice stairs were slick, making the ascent slow going, but before they knew it everyone had left the room and followed after Gray to the hall he froze over. Many of the people suffered from stiff limbs, the captivity had an effect on not just their magical selves, but their physical bodies as well.

            But even with the injured, they made it to the hall in good time, rushing down the now melting hallway as quickly as they could. The spiral staircase that lead to the bathroom was rough going for some of them, but they were helped along by those near them.

            Laxus brought up the rear, watching the people scramble up the stone steps to their promised freedom. Crystal had said they weren't innocent people, but they sure fit the role of victim. Some had scars, likely from fighting back against her when she captured them, while others appeared to have been stuck in the jar for years, their legs weak and in pain from disuse. But they showed no sign of being bad people.

            "Thank you." One of the victims said, "We were part of a guild with her years ago, her father ran it until his death. After that, it was disbanded and she took us all prisoner in some attempt for revenge or something." She shook her head, "Crystal was always a sweet girl until he died. Always looked out for us when she could, even when she was little."

            "What happened, that she'd want revenge?" Natsu asked, it had bothered him that Crystal had seemed to have had no reason to attack them, but she never did go into specifics.

            "A few things, from money problems to..." She paused debating on continuing, "Our guild was a dark guild. We took on assassination missions mainly, nothing like theft at least. We weren't what you'd consider nice people, but we didn't want to steal from those who needed it." She looked at the dragon slayers, fear in her eyes. "Those that escaped went their separate ways, and those that didn't. Well, I'm sure they won't join a dark guild again, if only in fear of this repeating." She shook her head, "I know I won't."

            "Don't worry, we won't turn you in." Erza said, earning a surprised look from Natsu, "Like you said, that was years ago and I think you've learned your lesson from all this."

            "Thank you." Said another victim, he laughed a little, wincing in pain at the effort, "If it makes you feel better, Fairy Tail was the one who took down our guild over seven years ago."

            "That at least gave her a reason to go after our guild. But why did she target Blondie specifically?" Laxus asked, annoyed. He looked ahead to where he saw the celestial wizard leading the group alongside Gray and Wendy.

            "You figured out that she was able to leach our magic and use our abilities with that liquid right?" The trio nodded, "From what I gathered when she was researching the stuff, it would work on celestial gate keys as well."

            "So she would be able to use Lucy's spirits as well as her own magic." Erza finished, as she patted Laxus on the back, "I'm glad she managed to get you instead. Good job protecting her."

            "Excuse you." Laxus glared down at the red head.

            The female victim laughed quietly, "I'm glad too. We wouldn't've been saved if you hadn't been taken. She took too much pride in the newer magics she gained, that she used them more than us, who she's had for years." She sighed, "A good thing too. I don't think we would've survived if she used our magic against you guys."

            "What is her magic anyway? She used other people's magic the whole time didn't she?" Elfman asked, having been oddly silent up till now.

            "Teleportation and enchantment magic. Although she doesn't use the latter much." A third victim answered.

            The group nodded as they reached the top of the staircase and entered the bathroom. Gray had an arm stuck through the wall where the door was, and began ushering the people through as quickly as he could. Now that the girl was unconscious they weren't sure if the door would remain open or not.

            After the last made it through the doorway, they made their way to the street, a human tide heading down the streets of Magnolia to a nearby station to turn over Crystal. They were determined to get her in custody before she awoke.


	37. Chapter 37

            After dropping off Crystal, and bringing the victims to a hospital, the search teams plus Laxus returned to the guild, meeting Gajeel's team half way there.

            The iron dragon slayer made his annoyance about missing the fight verbal, but quickly calmed down with a word from Levy. He laughed almost immediately after punching Laxus roughly in the chest.

            "Seems I missed quite the show!" He grinned, his aggravation still evident, but held in check by his curiosity. "So what happened? You saved the day or what, Sparky?"

            "Would you be surprised if I said I did?" Laxus grinned wryly at him, swatting Gajeel's hand away as the dragon slayer tried to take another swing.

            "No." He laughed loudly.

            "So what did happen?" Levy asked, her interest piqued.

            "We'll explain everything when we get to the guild." Erza answered, "I'd like to inform the Master about what had happened while he was gone anyway."

            "I can't believe the guild hall pretty much blew up while he was gone." Lucy said.

            "Yeah, he's going to be pissed." Laxus sighed, already prepared for his grandfather's shouting.

            "Everything turned out alright in the end," Natsu grinned, running ahead, and slamming open the doors to the guild hall. "We're back!" He shouted.

            As soon as he said that the guild was on their feet, pestering them for details on the battle. After a shout from Makarov, who had just returned and been briefed on what caused the disaster in his office, the guild seated themselves and waited with bated breath to hear what exactly had happened.

            As they explained what had occurred in the following hours as the guild pestered them with questions. What did the liquid do? What was her reasoning? Did they tell you what guild they were from? What did it smell like exactly?

            It had been some time since someone had attacked any of them for revenge, so pretty much everyone present had a question that had to do with 'why'. Why us, why Lucy, why steal her magic. To Laxus it felt like he was explaining something to a toddler. But one question threw him.

            "What was it like, Laxus? Were you aware you were in the jar?" Romeo had asked him this. And for a moment he didn't have an answer for the teen. He had had an idea of what was happening to him, but it wasn't immediate at the time.

            "Yeah." He paused, "But no at the same time. I was in like a trance. She made me see things, probably to keep me in line. But I broke out of it somehow, and was stuck in nothing for a while." He huffed in annoyance recalling what he went through, "And then I woke up, naked and cold."

            "Sounds like the morning after drinking with Cana." Wakaba teased.

            "That was only one time!" shouted Cana, her face already flushed as she gripped a mug like it was a lifeline.

            The guild erupted in laughter, but quickly quieted themselves to hear the rest of what Laxus had to say. He knew they wanted more details, but he wasn't about telling them everything he saw in the dream-state he had. Even as Lucy stared at him, her curiosity evident, he shook his head, claiming he couldn't recall more.

            The smaller blonde could tell he was lying and pouted slightly as the guild realized they'd get no more details, and began heading off to their previous activities. Sighing, Lucy walked away from the table their group was seated at.

            No sooner did she leave the safety of the wooden table, Cana had rushed to her side, pulling her into a hug and lead her to the bar. Seating the frazzled blonde, both the drunk and Mirajane began pestering her with their own questions.

            "So?" Cana slurred, "You played the knight in shining armor this time around. Did you confess to your …princess?"

            "What!" Lucy squeaked. A few people glanced their way, so Lucy quieted herself, "No. I didn't."

            "Why not?" Mira asked, cleaning a glass that had been sitting on the bar. "You told me you figured out who you'd choose didn't you?"

            "Really~" Cana hooked an arm around the blonde, "If you know how you feel, why don't you go tell them. We can wait for the juicy details." She turned the stool Lucy sat on, spinning her quickly before pulling her out of the seat suddenly. "Come on I'll bring you over to them!"

            "Cana, no." She pulled her arms away, giving the brunette a hard glare before glancing down and sighing, "I can do this without any help." She gave her a nervous smile before she headed over to the table where all four dragon slayers sat, Natsu and Gajeel arguing over something.

            They stopped their scuffling as she approached, looking up to watch her, a knowing grin spreading on the sky dragon slayer's face.

            "I'll leave you guys alone, C'mon Wendy." He picked up the smaller dragon slayer, bringing her over to another table where Levy and Romeo sat, likely discussing the book the girl had in her hands.

            Lucy smiled gratefully at the retreating slayer before turning her attention to the two remaining ones. "I need to talk to you two."

            Laxus leaned back, his expression calm, but concern flitted across his visage briefly as she spoke. "Alright." He said, "What would you like to talk about."

            "What's up Luce?" Natsu asked, smiling happily, masking his same concern. They both knew what she was there to tell them, and while they both wanted her to choose one of them, neither wanted to be the one who was rejected.

            "Can we go outside?" She asked, glancing back at the bar, "I'd prefer to keep this conversation private at the moment."

            The pair nodded, both standing up to follow the blonde outside.


	38. Chapter 38

            Lucy sighed, not entirely ready for this. She had only recently come to grips with her feelings, and after everything that had happened, she was taxed emotionally and physically. That she was urged into making a confession now bothered her, but even so she knew she couldn't put it off.

            She took a deep breath preparing to speak, when Natsu interrupted her. "Lucy." He started, his smile weakening. "I wanted to say something first, before you say anything."

            Laxus raised an eyebrow at his statement, and Lucy nodded for him to continue.

            "I love you. You know that." She nodded in reply. "And Laxus loves you." Another nod.

            Laxus watched the smaller dragon slayer think through what he was going to say, a rare thing for him to do.

            "I." He paused. "I don't know if it's the same love anymore." He looked her in the eye, "I really do feel that strongly for you. I do. But I don't know. Laxus does. He is sure about his feelings for you, but I'm not." He smiled sadly, "And I think I know who you love too. Not as a brother or a friend, but." He waved his arms, growling as he couldn't figure out what he wanted to say exactly. "You know what I mean."

            Lucy nodded, laughing lightly at the dragon slayer, "I think I do." She paused, looking down.

            "I'm sorry, Luce."

            "Don't be." She looked up at him, smiling slightly, "Although it does feel like you're rejecting me a bit."

            Laxus laughed as Natsu started apologizing, trying to keep explaining what he meant by what he was saying. "Alright flame-brain, I think she gets it."

            Natsu looked up at him and back at Lucy, "Do you?" She nodded.

            "Natsu, we've been together for so long, it would be strange if I didn't know how you thought by now."

            "But, you didn't know I loved you." He pointed out.

            "Sure I did, I just didn't know in what way at the time." She smiled at him, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you, Natsu." She put her hands on her hips, "I was planning on doing the confessing, but you did all the talking for me once."

            Laxus smacked Natsu on the back, "Why don't you go find Lisanna and tell her about today. You know, I think she'd enjoy it."

            Natsu nodded, pulled Lucy into a tight hug and bolted back into the guild at top speed.

            "Well?" Laxus asked, looking down at the blonde.

            "Well what?" She said, glancing up at him, "Oh! Are you going to tell me about the dream you had?" She asked, turning to face him.

            A light blush tinted his cheeks, "That's not what I was asking about."

            "What are you asking then?" She grinned playfully. "All I know is I had to tell the princess I saved how I felt. Was there more?"

            "Whose this 'princess'?" Laxus huffed, a grin playing across his face, "And as far as I could tell, only Natsu made any confession."

            Lucy laughed, "Seeing you were the only person in distress, I'd say you're the princess." She reached over to him, slowly.

            He grabbed her hands, firmly, but not with a lot of force, pulling her into a hug, "I guess I can play that part if it means I get to be saved by you."

            She smiled up at him, hugging him back. "Is that right?"

            He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Well?"

            She looked up at him in confusion, "I figured you know now who I've chosen?"

            "Of course I do." He smiled proudly and kissed her softly on the lips before pulling out of the hug. He retrieved his headphones from where they were clipped to her shirt. Pressing a few button on the device, he turned up the volume, and clipped them to his pants.

            Lucy watched him, confused at his actions. She had confessed to him in a roundabout way, but she figured he'd be happy not fiddling with his music. She heard sound come from the small speakers, and saw him pull an object out of his pants pocket. How he had stashed something in them since they had arrived back in the guild she had no idea, but she gasped in delight as he held it before her then clipped it around her neck.

            "I got this from the job we went on last, and had kept it in my coat. It's a good thing I had left it behind when Crystal whisked me away to her magic castle."

            Lucy brought her hand up to the charm on the necklace, a series of iridescent stars hung down off of a delicate chain, the crystals in the stars glittering in the sunset.

"I take it you like it." He smiled down at her. Taking a step back, he skipped ahead to the next song on his sound pod, the melody similar to the song from their first dance. Laxus swept his arm in front of him, bowing deeply. "Well?" He asked again, "Shall we dance?"

Lucy smiled brightly as she looked at the blonde before her. His hair was still a mess, with bits of the green liquid still scattered about in the spikes. He still wore no shirt, and looked like he could use a week's sleep. She knew she wasn't in much better shape, but right now, in that moment, she didn't care.

She took his hand, curtsying, "We shall."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's been a long road, but we've finally reached the end. Thank you to all of you who've stuck with me this whole time, and I always love seeing the responses I get. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. and I hope the next story will be just as enjoyable to you all.
> 
> Thank you all!!


End file.
